Amor Entre a Vida e a Morte
by Kayla Armilas
Summary: Os Cavaleiros de Ouro libertaram um ser que estava banido no Muro das Lamentações, que não deveria estar solto agora. O que isso pode acarretar? E seria um inimigo ou aliado de Athena?
1. Prólogo Aliada ou inimiga?

Essa historia inicia-se durante a Batalha de Hades. Os fatos que se seguirão, culminarão em conseqüências as quais não haverá mais volta, nem para Athena nem para seus fieis Cavaleiros.

Embarquem nessa trama que envolve ação, aventura, drama e romances.

Boa leitura a todos.

* * *

No Muro das Lamentações, doze Cavaleiros de Ouro estão se preparando para destruí-lo, eles formarão um círculo com Aiolos à frente, empunhando seu arco e mirando em direção do muro, emitindo um grande brilho dourado junto com os outros Cavaleiros. Ele lança sua flecha e acontece uma grande explosão.

Seiya e Shun que estavam na sala principal são ordenados a sair da frente, e como não obedeceram, recebem um golpe de Minos. Este abre a porta, e ao entrar, enxerga uma luz intensa, com três vultos, justo na hora da explosão. Quando a luz se extinguiu, não viu mais aquela imagem. Pensou que fosse apenas sua imaginação, pois no buraco não havia nada. De qualquer forma deveria averiguar.

Quando Seiya e Shun entram na sala, só conseguem ver um grande buraco, e as armaduras de ouro espalhadas pela sala sem seus respectivos donos.

Shiryu e Hyoga chegam nesse momento e decidem seguir em frente. Só que Shiryu fica pra traz, e enfrenta Sylphid, Gordon e Alraune.

Em outro lugar

Os três vultos despertam num lugar cheio de coisas muito estranhas. Ladeiras de cabeça pra baixo, assim como as árvores, e entre coisas mais estranhas que outras.

Um rapaz de estatura mediana, cabelos e olhos vermelhos - vinho, que estava ao lado dos espíritos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Em lado oposto, se encontrava uma amazona de cabelos negros, que batia na altura quase do joelho, da mesma estatura do primeiro, com uma meia máscara e armadura parecendo uma ave de rapina. Sua armadura era escura mas ainda sim, mantinha um brilho incomum. Ao seu lado estava um homem alto, de cabelos longos e azuis escuros. Vestia uma longa roupa branca, com detalhes pretos e vinho, também usava uma máscara. Era o sacerdote da deusa da justiça, Têmis, via-se pelo detalhe dourado de uma balança em sua vestimenta.

O Sacerdote olha ao redor, na tentativa de descobrir onde estava. A amazona diz em uma língua estranha:

- [Com a explosão fomos jogados ao domínio de Cronos, a muito esquecido.]

Ela se prepara pra partir, mas o rapaz se coloca na sua frente, muito exaltado:

- Maldita, pensa que vou deixar partir sem ao menos uma luta? – o rapaz de cabelos vermelho-vinho se prepara pra atacar.

Ela prepara uma grande bola de energia e o Sacerdote se coloca entre os dois:

- Perderam a razão? Sabem que não deveriam lutar... Quando o fizeram foram aprisionados e amaldiçoados pelo Senhor do Mundo Inferior. Além disso, temos um problema maior em mãos. Como sairemos daqui? – disse o Sacerdote, esperando que um dos dois tivesse uma solução. E como não houve resposta, apenas o olhar hostil entre aqueles dois disse apontando para o rapaz – É melhor partir. Sabe que jamais a vencerá.

- Tem razão, Sacerdote... Não perderei meu tempo com a escória do mundo. – e parte em direção oposta a eles.

Tudo o que se passou entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro até o exato momento foi apenas um ruído agudo, porém baixo onde não se podia distinguir nem mesmo uma palavra. Algo que nunca ouviram nem em vida, nem em morte. Uma estranha luz envolvia aqueles vultos e que de inicio parecia que os cegaria. Agora parecia diminuir junto com os vultos.

Depois de certa distancia dali...

A amazona e o Sacerdote caminharam até que chegaram a um pequeno templo, onde tinha um guardião na frente dele, observando tudo a sua volta como se esperasse por algo. Eis que num movimento rápido se põe em posição de ataque:

- Alto lá, quem invade o domínio de meu senhor Cronos? – disse o guardião do templo.

A Amazona apenas coloca o pé no degrau da escadaria. O sacerdote ficou calado ao perceber que ela não tinha a intenção de se anunciar. Então o guardião ataca o sacerdote que estava mais próximo dele, mas não acerta porque a amazona detém seu punho. Ela o ataca imediatamente com vários chutes e socos, que o derruba quase morto. No seu ultimo esforço:

- Pode ter passado por mim, mas não passará pelo próximo guardião... – e tomba de vez.

Eles seguem adiante por um longo tempo, em silencio, até que encontram outro templo e seu guardião:

- Vem tão furtiva, que chega a ser extremamente arrogante se pensa que passará por mim sem te acontecer nada.

Ele diz isso, logo em seguida parte pra cima dela, que desvia do golpe e contra ataca com vários socos e chutes até que ele despenca no precipício.

Eles seguem em frente por muito tempo até encontrarem o ultimo guardião, pois o templo principal já podia ser visto. A amazona não dá tempo para o guardião dizer qualquer coisa. Manda uma bola de energia, pegando-o de surpresa e este tomba de imediato.

Eles continuam o percurso por um longo tempo. O Sacerdote já estava incomodado com a demora em chegar a seu destino.

- Alteza, parece que estamos sendo manipulados por alguma força divina para não chegarmos ao templo principal, pois estamos andando a quase um dia inteiro, e não saímos do lugar.

Ela continua andando, e o sacerdote percebe que não haverá uma resposta. Andaram por mais meia hora. Quando menos se esperava, a amazona lança uma grande bola de energia pro alto, e esta vai em direção um pouco à esquerda do que sua visão julgava ser o templo, destruindo tudo a sua volta. O Sacerdote nem teve tempo de soltar as palavras:

– Mas o que...? – ele olhou abismado para o local onde sua senhora havia desferido o golpe. – Com esse enorme poder, ela já teria encontrado o caminho há muito tempo sem ter que passar por todos aqueles contratempos.

Enquanto ela continuava o percurso, o Sacerdote estava atento para não serem pegos desprevenidos. Ele percebe que agora estavam se aproximando mais do templo. Ao entrarem, encontram um homem de certa idade avançada, porém emanava uma grande energia de seu corpo. Ele usava uma armadura negra, com desenho de duas ampulhetas. Ele batia palmas, fazendo pouco de seu esforço:

- Muito bem... Passou por meus guardiões do tempo muito fácil. – deu um tempo até chegar a sua frente. - Isso só prova que tem poder suficiente pra sair deste domínio, e que não havia necessidade de vir até aqui... A não ser que... Não posso crer... – o homem ficou transtornado, desviando o olhar para um altar atrás dele, então volta seu olhar pra frente – Você não pode se apoderar de algo tão importante assim.

- Já sabe por que estou aqui, velho. Não me faça perder tempo.

- Jamais entregarei o livro que contém todos os destinos. Há coisas que devem ser esquecidas, e há coisas que você nunca deverá saber. É muito imatura para ter tantos poderes. Irá se corromper mais cedo ou mais tarde... Se dê por satisfeita e parta de meus domínios.

Ela lançou uma bola de energia, mas o velho segurou com uma mão, esmagado-a imediatamente, enquanto que com a outra mão mandava uma bola de energia. Acertou a amazona bem em cheio, lançando-a longe. Ele apenas observa as intenções dela, queria saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Por isso fiz vocês se perderem no tempo, mesmo sabendo que de qualquer maneira chegariam aqui... Porém, nos domínios dos outros deuses não se passaram mais do que um minuto, o que pode ser tempo suficiente para acabar de uma vez por todas a batalha entre Athena e Hades.

Uma bola de energia o pega de surpresa, logo vem uma sequência de socos e chutes. Ele se defendeu da maioria. Resolveu contra-atacar, acertando-a em seu ventre. Por seu lábio inferior escorreu um fio de sangue, assim aquele homem viu que o seu palpite estava certo.

- Tem uma pequena ferida que foi causada na sua ultima batalha contra seu pior inimigo. E mesmo depois de ter sido liberta de seu exílio no Muro das Lamentações, que durava 243 anos mortais, você não teve tempo para se recuperar... Você despertou muito cedo. Deveria ficar exilada por mil anos mortais.

A amazona voltou a atacar mostrando que o dialogo e sua desistência não fazia parte de seus planos. Por um tempo, os socos, os chutes, a defesa, a esquiva e as bolas de energia, estavam bem equilibrados e não causavam grandes danos, até que ela o engana com duas bolas de energias, uma atrás da outra. Enquanto ele se defende delas, a amazona já se encontra por trás dele, arrancando sua cabeça. Ela passou a língua em seus lábios, saboreando antecipadamente o gosto que deveria ter aquele sangue que desprendia um aroma agradável para ela. Um leve sorriso se faz presente em seu rosto. Sua boca se abre para beber o sangue do deus caído. Quando termina, sua ferida cicatriza-se instantaneamente. A amazona vê o Sacerdote de costas, sabendo que ele preferia não ver o que ela fazia quando terminava uma luta. Então diz para que ele soubesse que já havia terminado:

- [_Deveria provar mais o sangue dos deuses... Tem um gosto bom..._ ]

Ela vai até o altar onde se encontra um livro aberto, e começa a folhear de traz pra frente, parando pra ler alguns trechos. Passou um dia inteiro lendo até que fechou o livro e levando em baixo do braço. O Sacerdote estava sentado ao lado de fora. Ao perceber a presença da amazona, ele se levanta e vai atrás dela:

- Já que encontrou as respostas, vamos voltar aos Campos Elíseos, e fazer o que? Pretende ajudar Hades a derrotar Athena?

Ela continua o caminho em silencio. Ao Sacerdote só restou segui-la, e esperar que tudo de certo.

Campos Elíseos

Com ajuda do cosmos dos Cavaleiros, Athena lança seu báculo em Hades, porém em pleno vôo, é detido por uma mão. Hades se vira para ver a quem pertencia àquela mão tão delicada que o salvou, e constata que pertencia a uma amazona:

- Você não devia despertar agora. A menos que... Sim é isso... Enfim, descobriu o verdadeiro motivo de sua existência, e veio em meu auxilio, meu pequeno Anjo da Morte.

Ela olha bem fundo em seus olhos por um longo tempo, e se aproxima dele com a mão em seu medalhão, que até agora estava por dentro da armadura:

- Meu senhor, esta não deve ser a ultima batalha entre vocês. E se pretende que eu cumpra sua ordem, perderá tudo o que realmente se importa, mesmo ganhando essa batalha. - parou de falar por um tempo, e evocou um encantamento, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos - [_Volte ao seu sono, meu senhor. Lá sonhe com sua morte, e encontre no Caos a filha que a muito perdeu. Atravessem o universo de volta para os campos Elíseos, de encontro a sua adorada esposa. Sigam felizes, tentando recuperar o tempo que perderam. E quando acordar do sonho estará preparado para a última batalha contra Athena._]

- Você me traiu?... - sua voz saiu fraca e sonolenta.

Nisso ele desaba no chão sendo observado pela amazona. Ela se abaixa para pegar o corpo que era maior que o seu dizendo sem olhar Athena ou seus cavaleiros:

- Parta com seus cavaleiros.

- Quem é você? – Shiryu pergunta, mantendo certa distância.

- O que você fez com Hades, e pra onde vai levá-lo? – Ikki pergunta, com certo receio.

- Se você matou Hades deve ser nossa aliad... – Shun é interrompido pela voz dela, que saiu com uma raiva inexplicável, ao mesmo tempo que deixa o corpo de Hades de volta no chão.

- [_Insolentes!_] Vocês morrerão por blasfemar.

Ela avança nos cavaleiros com chutes, socos e golpes de energia. Athena ao ver o massacre que estava preste a acontecer, pega a espada de Hades, e enfia nas costas da amazonas, que por sua vez vira lançando uma bola de energia em Athena. Ela foi jogada longe, aos pés de Hypnos, que acabou de chegar. Este se ajoelha diante da amazona e com uma voz calma e hipnótica diz:

- Minha senhora, voltou de seu exílio em hora apropriada. Muito sangue manchou este solo sagrado... – se levantou olhando para Athena – Quanto a você Athena, deve partir se não quiser ver a destruição da Terra.

Athena olha pra Hypnos, que se aproxima da amazona, retirando calmamente a espada de suas costas. Não tinha feito muitos estragos, pois a armadura a tinha protegido.

Athena ao ver que estava em desvantagem, e seus cavaleiros estavam precisando de sua ajuda, ela os transporta de volta ao santuário.

No Santuário...

Athena e os cavaleiros chegaram no santuário. Marin, Shina, Kiki e os outros cavaleiros ficam felizes por ver todos de volta. Seika é a única que fica abalada ao ver Seiya extremamente ferido.

- Jabu, entre em contato com Tatsumi pra que ele envie uma ambulância. Os outros levem os cavaleiros até a entrada do Santuário, menos o Seiya.

Todos obedecem às ordens de Saori. Seika olha para Athena de forma contrariada, pois achava que seria melhor ele ir ao hospital com os outros. Marin que entendeu o que se passava, pega Seiya no colo, e o leva ao templo de Athena. A Seika resta apenas acompanhar a Deusa, e rezar pela melhora de seu irmão.

Campos Elíseos

Hypnos acaba de colocar o corpo de Hades em seu sarcófago. Saiu do templo com a espada de Hades, entregando a amazona:

- Alteza, com a sua volta o reino de Nosso Senhor ficará protegido. Então, peço permissão para voltar ao meu sono, junto com meu irmão, e só acordar quando chegar a hora.

Ela dá as costas sem dizer nada, e faz o percurso entre Campos Elíseos e o Muro das Lamentações. Por onde ela passava, e o seu sangue tocava, o que estava morto se levantava com vida novamente.

Ao chegar à sala do trono, o Sacerdote estava a sua espera, ajoelhado perante sua presença. Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam a sua frente em pé. Dohko era o único impaciente, e seu cosmos mostrou um ódio ao qual nenhum cavaleiro tinha visto da parte dele. Não havia um motivo aparente que explicasse esse comportamento:

- Maldita, depois de ter matado todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro de minha época, ainda tem coragem de cruzar a minha meu caminho? – o Sacerdote se põe a frente do Cavaleiro de Libra.

- Dohko, olha como fala... Deve respeito a vossa alteza.

- Respeito?... Você é muito hipócrita, Sacerdote. Traiu-nos e agora diz isso?

Dohko estava extremamente indignado. Ele empurra o Sacerdote pro lado, e ataca a amazona. Depois disso, só se vê Dohko cair ao chão, cuspindo sangue. Mu se abaixa para ajudar o Cavaleiro de Libra, mas este morre em seus braços. Os cavaleiros se preparam pra lutar, e dois Espectros também se encontram em posição de ataque. A amazona simplesmente senta no trono:

- [_Lhes dei a vida, e agora desperdiçam... Os mortais não merecem as dádivas dos deuses..._] - sua voz saiu suave, porém sem sentimentos.

- Ela disse: "Lhes dei a vida, e agora desperdiçam... Os mortais não merecem as dádivas dos deuses..." – o Sacerdote repete as palavras de sua senhora, e acrescenta – Existe um propósito para o retorno de vocês, Cavaleiros de Ouro. Por isso, acalmem seus cosmos, e esperem, pois Athena já está a salvo em seu Santuário.

- Minos, traga os corpos de Radamanthys, Lune e o que restou dos outros inúteis.

O Espectro Gordon se aproximou do trono, extremamente irritado:

- INÚTEIS! Como ousa sentar no trono de Lorde Hades, e nos ordenar como se fossemos seus vassalos? Principalmente quando traz de volta a vida os inimigos do nosso senhor?

Ela aponta o dedo para cabeça do Espectro, e este cai morto. Todos percebem que essa seria a resposta para quem se atrevesse a levantar a voz para ela. Aiacos viu algo que até agora não tinha percebido, a espada de Hades estava sob o poder desse ser misterioso. Ele pega o corpo de Gordon e sai chamando Minos, Alraune e Sylphid para que o acompanhasse.

Tempos depois, retornam com sete corpos. Aiacos se ajoelha:

- Minha senhora, este Cavaleiro, mesmo depois de morto não solta o corpo de Radamanthys.

Ela se levanta e deixa seu sangue escorrer por sua mão, caindo encima dos corpos. Os cavaleiros apenas observam os corpos se moverem lentamente, até que os sete corpos se encontrarem de pé: Radamanthys, Lune, Faraó de Lyra, Rock de Golen, Lycaon Phegyas, Papillon e Kanon estavam atordoados sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- [_Sacerdote, leve os cavaleiros aos aposentos._] - dando as costas a todos conclui para que todos entendessem -Quanto ao resto, já sabem o que fazer.

Ela sai da sala levando a espada de Hades junto, sendo observada por todos os outros. Saga puxa Kanon pra perto de seus companheiros.

- Cavaleiros, venham comigo, devem permanecer nos aposentos até serem convocados.

Os Cavaleiros olham uns para os outros por certo tempo, e depois decidem acompanhar o Sacerdote, que os leva aos aposentos um pouco distante da sala do trono. Uma área que parecia um anexo de Giudecca. Não era aconchegante mais pelo menos poderiam descansar um pouco, pois sabiam que se foram revividos, nada de mal poderia acontecer com eles. Caso contrario porque estariam ali?

Continua...

* * *

NOTAS DA AUTORA:

N/T 1: Esta fic é baseada nas fics "O Mito Do Amor Eterno" de Arthemisys, e "A Rosa e a Flecha – Parte I" de Lyre Weren.

N/T 2: Sei que vocês estão voando, mas a fic é cheia de suspenses, entre outras coisas mesmo. No próximo capítulo irão entender por que só a chamo de amazona.

Quanto à questão de Athena ter golpeado ela com a espada de Hades, e não com seu báculo que seria o mais provável, tenho um propósito pra isso, que só irei revelar com o passar do tempo. Creio que no nono capitulo.

[ ] Traduzido de uma língua muito antiga que era utilizada no Mundo Inferior a muitos milênios atrás, e que nem Hades usa mais. O Sacerdote só entende o que ela quer dizer, mas não usa essa linguagem como essa "amazona".

N/T 3: Essa tal amazona bebe sangue, mas NÃO É UMA VAMPIRA. Como disse só lá na frente vocês irão entender.

N/T 4: Essa fic está sendo refeita aos poucos porque perdi toda a saga que tinha começado a escrever e quase ia apagar-la, mas ai uma pessoa que adora essa personagem disse que fará um trailer para o ultimo capitulo dessa fic. Então resolvi ver o que escrevi e o que poderia melhorar para recriar o ultimo capitulo.

N/T 5: Como essa era minha primeira fic, e na época não tinha muito material de Saint Seiya muitas coisas não correspondem a historia do anime. Sendo assim, decidi que essa é uma fic com algumas coisas totalmente diferente do anime. Tipo Saga que usurpou o titulo de Grande Mestre do santuário aqui tem sua mente, alma e corpo possuído por Ares o deus da guerra ( até mesmo porque nos últimos capítulos vai ficar legal essa idéia) depois de alguns acontecimentos do passado. Tem outras coisinhas mas pretendo explicar no decorrer da historia.

AGRADECIMENTOS: Agradeço a todos que resolveram ler esta humilde fic, este site que recebeu e postou a minha primeira fic (Amor Entre a Vida e a Morte), entre outras pessoas que indiretamente me inspirou pra criar a dita cuja, e por ultimo, FACTS que me deu apoio moral pra começar, e também essa dica sobre essa maneira de representação de uma língua estrangeira (baseado na maneira como isso é colocado nos quadrinhos).

Até o próximo capitulo.


	2. Capitulo I A lenda do Anjo da Morte

No Mundo Inferior

Todos os Cavaleiros estão sentados à mesa do lado oposto aos Espectros. Nas extremidades, as cadeiras estavam vagas. O ar estava bastante pesado devido às diferenças entre eles:

- Porque nos mantêm aqui? – Saga parecia intrigado com essa questão. Principalmente por um ser ter ajudado de certa forma seu irmão.

- Por mim vocês jamais teriam voltado à vida. – esse foi Lycaon Phegyas

- Pois não pensem que faremos o que nos mandarem. Só servimos a deusa Athena. – diz Milo irritado com a situação em que eles se encontravam.

- Eu não sei o que "Vossa Alteza" quer com idiotas como vocês. - Faraó de Lyra falou em tom de deboche ao mencionar vossa alteza.

- Não sei por que, mas sinto que devemos acatar suas ordens. – essas palavras de Lune soaram como se fosse para o vazio.

- E desde quando um Espectro tem sentimentos ou qualquer outra coisa? - perguntava Milo com desdém.

- Malditos, não vou ficar de braços cruzados escutando desaforos.

Sylphid já ia se levantar para dar uma lição em Milo, quando o Sacerdote se faz presente, com uma bandeja com um prato de carne crua, um cálice e uma jarra:

- BASTA! Seus idiotas, se Vossa Alteza escutar essas asneiras, nem faço idéia do que ela faria com vocês. – ele deposita tudo na ponta principal, e se dirige ao lado oposto, onde se senta. De um lado está Milo, e do outro Sylphid. - Lorde Hades era muito justo com seus Espectros, não é o mesmo caso de Vossa Alteza... Ela faz apenas o que quiser sem distinguir inimigo ou aliado, e responde apenas a Lorde Hades. Para o bem de vocês, jamais se esqueçam disso.

- Sacerdote, afinal de contas, quem é ela realmente? – Sylphid estava tão curioso que não dava mais a mínima com o que Milo tinha dito há pouco tempo atrás..

- Acho que já devem ter escutado algo sobre "Alteza das Trevas".

- Aquela da lenda? – Radamanthys olhou para o Sacerdote assustado, e continuou quase sem voz - Você diz, aquela que foi aprisionada no Muro das Lamentações?

- O Anjo da Morte, que vive nos dois mundos, e não pertence a nenhum deles. Cujo verdadeiro nome jamais deve ser mencionado por nenhum Espectro ou alma perdida. – Aiacos falava absorto em pensamentos relacionado ao ser em questão.

- Exatamente. Agora entenderam? – o Sacerdote se remexeu sentindo-se desconfortável com tantas perguntas.

- Mas isso é terrível. O que a fez despertar tão cedo? – Minos parecia espantado com essa revelação.

- Do que estão falando? – Mu estava sem entender nada daquela conversa.

- No tempo que estive morto, uma áurea me isolava das outras almas, como se estivesse me protegendo... – Aiolos foi interrompido por Radamanthys que estava bufando de raiva.

- Blasfêmia... Ela jamais perderia tempo com um inútil como você.

As portas da sala se abrem com um grande estrondo, revelando a Amazona, com uma cobra em suas mãos e todos se calam, enquanto ela se senta na cadeira principal, entre Aiolos e Lune. Ela pega o cálice, e faz a cobra despejar seu veneno dentro dele. Coloca a cobra já morta encima da bandeja. Despeja o conteúdo da jarra dentro. Já ia colocar o cálice na boca quando Aiolos interrompe:

- Não pode fazer isso.

- Cavaleiro de Athena, meta-se apenas com o que lhe diz respeito. – Aiolos fuzilou com os olhos o Sacerdote, como se ele não quisesse o bem de sua senhora, a ponto de deixar ela cometer uma loucura dessas.

Então ela bebe o conteúdo como se Aiolos não tivesse protestado, e depois come a carne com uma avidez que deixou todos de boca aberta. Aiolos apenas observa cada passo achando tudo muito esquisito. Parecia que a pequena gota que descia pelo canto da boca era sangue. Estaria enganado? Súbito, percebe uma marca em sua mão. Parecia uma queimadura do medalhão em forma de ave que ela usava.

Quando Milo ia comer uma coxa de frango, o Sacerdote segura seu pulso, fazendo-a cair, e todos olharem em sua direção:

- Vocês não devem comer nada enquanto estiverem aqui.

- E por que não? – ao mesmo tempo pegava outra coxa de Sylphid, e olhando desafiador para o Sacerdote. Quando ia comer:

- A menos que queira viver o resto de sua vida no Mundo Inferior. - o Sacerdote concluiu.

Com isso, Milo larga a comida, e os outros cavaleiros tiram suas mãos da mesa. Os Espectros soltam um sorriso petulante a quem estivesse a sua frente.

- Que sacanagem. – Milo ficou chateado, pois estava morrendo de fome.

Todos terminam de comer exceto os cavaleiros, é claro, mas mesmo assim eles permanecem sentados a espera do que seria dito.

- Lune, traga o livro de entrada à sala de guerra.

Ela se levanta e sai da sala, e os Cavaleiros acompanham o Sacerdote até seus aposentos.

Em um dos quartos

Mu está em pé olhando curioso pra Shaka, que está sentado na cama.

- Shaka, você, que dizem ser o homem mais perto de deus, sabe algo sobre esse tal Anjo da Morte?

- O pouco que sei, prefiro não falar. – e se deita na cama pra dormir, encerrando a conversa. Mu decide deixar pra lá, e fazer o mesmo.

No quarto de Aldebaran e Shura, os dois estão dormindo.

Já no quarto ao lado

Saga está sentado em sua cama, e Kanon está na outra cama:

- Saga, fiquei muito feliz em saber que você não se curvou aos planos de Hades.

- Nunca faria isso, Kanon. E eu também estou feliz por saber que se redimiu... Tenho orgulho de ser seu irmão. – disse puxando o outro pra um abraço fraternal – Como senti sua falta todos esses anos.

- Eu também senti sua falta, principalmente quando mais precisei.

No outro quarto

Kamus está deitado, observando seu amigo andando, pra lá e pra cá. Já estava ficando tonto de tanto escutar:

- Como você voltou a vida o que pretende fazer quando encontrar uma certa Amazona? Lembrando que só temos uma chance na vida, e não se deve desperdiçar.

- Com tudo o que vai acontecer, Milo, nem eu sei...

Então escutam umas conversas muito estranhas, vindas do quarto ao lado:

- ... e eu perderia a cabeça. – Afrodite dizia sentado na beirada da cama, onde Mascara da Morte estava deitado, olhando de rabo de olho, bastante cismado.

- Mais que merda. Com tantos Cavaleiros pra dividir o quarto, tinha que ser logo com a maior bicha do Santuário?... – Então fala com tom de nojo – Peixes, não enche o saco, e vai dormir nos quintos dos infernos... A única maneira de você perder a cabeça comigo seria ela rolando podre por aí... Ha, ha, ha, vê se pode? – Afrodite se afasta, e vai deitar em sua cama indignado resmungando:

– Seu grosso.

No ultimo quarto:

- Eu imagino o que você passou todos esses anos, no cocyto, o lugar destinado às almas daqueles que se rebelaram aos deuses... Fui jogado vivo, e congelou até a minha alma... O que dirá a você, irmão. – Aiolos que estava na janela até então, resolveu se virar pra olhar seu irmão:

- No inicio eu sofri bastante, pois só tinha duvidas. Queria saber como você estava, já que era novo e taxado como irmão do traidor. Se tinha conseguido realizar seu sonho de ser o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão. Se por acaso tinha descoberto sentimentos iguais aos que senti com Phebe. Se ela cumpriu com a promessa de melhorar seu humor, e se tornar uma pessoa melhor para com os outros. Se ela tava amando outra pessoa, e assim esquecendo o nosso passado. Se ela tentaria tirar sua vida, já que nunca poderia morrer, e já estava cansada disso... Tantas eram as duvidas que estavam me deixando louco, junto com a dor de estar preso aqui, e da dor de sentir-me traído por meus amigos Saga e Shura... Mas logo tudo isso passou.

Aiolia continua olhando seu irmão, esperando escutar algo que o confortasse depois de tantos anos em agonia. Mais do que tudo se sentiu um maldito traidor, por ter desconfiado de seu irmão, que sempre fez tudo por ele e por Athena. Pensou: "E eu retribuo dessa maneira... Não mereço ser irmão de uma pessoa com um coração tão puro." Aiolos continua:

- Minha alma foi arrancada de lá. Tudo ficou calmo, sem sofrimento, ou dúvidas... - ele deu um longo suspiro - Sabe, tudo isso que está acontecendo me fez lembrar algo que uma alma me contou sobre a tal lenda que os Espectros falaram... "O Anjo da Morte virá escolher uma alma perdida para libertar das trevas, e quando esse dia chegar, o Mundo Inferior, a Terra e o Olimpo sofrerão grandes mudanças. Apenas sua chegada irá acabar com a ganância dos deuses que digladiam desde tempos imemoriais. Fará justiça a todos. Porém não é permitido que os mortais invoquem seu verdadeiro nome... Então suplico Alteza das Trevas, venha nos salvar... Rogo por sua misericórdia, Anjo da Morte. Traga a justiça, que a muito não se faz presente". – Aiolos dá um largo sorriso, e continua: – Entre tantas almas ela me escolheu... Sempre a via como um vulto com uma áurea vermelha. Por muitas vezes queria saber como ela era, e quando a vi com aquela máscara medonha, me espantei... Agora fico imaginando que por baixo daquela mascara se esconde um lindo e adorável rosto.

Aiolia não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, em uma ação feroz ele segura nos ombros de Sagitário e balança com força, como se isso o fizesse voltar à razão:

- Você enlouqueceu de vez, foi? Ela é a aliada de Hades. Alem do mais, onde fica seu grande amor por Phebe? Esqueceu-se dela por... por essa coisa, que nem nome tem?

Aiolia parecia indignado com o que ouviu de seu irmão. E Aiolos sentiu-se um pouco mau com as duras palavras de Aiolia. Isso fez lembrar-se que havia jurado seu eterno amor por ela. Mas será que ela o condenaria por pensar que nunca mais voltaria à vida, e a esqueceu? Mas se ele deu liberdade para ela seguir em frente, então por que ela não poderia fazer o mesmo com ele? Deveria ter o mesmo direito. Sorriu novamente, e desabafou de vez:

- Sim enlouqueci... O amor faz isso com as pessoas. Com certeza, é muito bom amar alguém.

- Só quando o sentimento é recíproco.

- Nossa... Como você está azedo. – se levantou se dirigindo a porta.

- Aonde vai, Aiolos? – este já está saindo, quando responde:

- Andar um pouco, antes que me passe sua amargura.

- Você não pode... – Aiolos fechou a porta, deixando Aiolia falando sozinho.

Andando pelo corredor, Aiolos estava absorto em pensamentos: "O que deu no Aiolia? Não me lembro que ele fosse assim quando era pequeno. Se bem que pode ser possível, depois de tudo o que passou, poderia ter se tornado uma pessoa amarga. Hum... Será que ele está gostando de alguém no Santuário, e que agora estão em crise? Ou seria algo pior? Bem, seja o que for, ele já é adulto, e pode resolver seu problema sozinho. E será melhor que... Espera aí, parece que tem alguém naquela sala... Será ela ou um dos Espectros?"

Foi se aproximando cuidadosamente da porta entreaberta no final do corredor, e conseguiu ver de quem se tratava. Ela estava em pé perto da mesa e de costas para porta. Resolveu chegar mais perto, sem fazer um ruído sequer, desejando aproveitar o máximo possível daquele momento sem ter de escutar palavras secas e sem sentimentos:

- Não devia dormir Sagitário? – ela continuava o que fazia sem se abalar.

Qualquer resquício de duvida desapareceu de sua mente. Ela sabia quem ele era. Sentiu que seu coração falhou uma batida por uns instantes. Não tinha voz para responder ao ser que fazia sua respiração parar. Felizmente ela estava sem sua armadura agora, e seu corpo se mostrava o mais perfeito que tinha visto em sua vida. Vestia uma túnica preta um pouco acima do joelho, sandálias com tiras cruzadas até a panturrilha. A máscara encima da mesa aguçava sua vontade de chegar mais perto para poder ver seu rosto. Conteve-se, apenas imaginando como deveria ser. Pra seu desapontamento, quando ela se virou um pouco para pegar sua mascara, seus longos cabelos cobriram a visão de seu rosto. Ela coloca a mascara e em seguida, põe o livro encima da mesa. Sua delicada mão indica onde deveria sentar-se. E assim o fez, ficando de frente a ela, olhando desapontado por não poder ver seu rosto. Ele amaldiçoou a existência de quem inventou as máscaras, nessa hora. Longos minutos de silêncio se fez presente, minutos que parecia uma eternidade. Ela se sentou, e voltou a ler o livro. Aiolos estava se sentindo inseguro para puxar conversa com ela. Já teve a péssima experiência com uma certa amazona de temperamento explosivo. E se ela fosse do mesmo jeito? E pensou que ela poderia ser até pior que Phebe, nessas questões. De uma forma ou de outra teria que fazer alguma coisa, já que estava ali mesmo. Encheu os pulmões de ar, como se isso fosse dar mais segurança:

- Você é a Alteza das Trevas que se fala na lenda? – sua voz saiu com um pouco de tremor, talvez por que a resposta pudesse ser algo que não fosse muito agradável. O que aconteceu de certa forma, o deixou aliviado.

- Sim. – ela tinha dito tão seca, que talvez fosse melhor não perguntar mais nada.

Para seu próprio espanto, sua língua não correspondia aos temores da mente:

- Com tantas almas para resgatar das trevas, por que me escolheu? – estava tão desesperado que as palavras foram praticamente cuspidas de sua boca.

- E porque não? – continuava com respostas secas como se não estivesse interessada naquele assunto.

Aiolos já não sabia o que fazer. Como aquela garota podia ter uma voz suave, ser tão linda e ser tão fria ao mesmo tempo? Não conseguia entender como ela se importou em salvar sua alma, mas não dava a mínima para ele depois de revivido. Demonstrava que não tinha nenhum tipo de sentimento. Não parecia ter raiva ou paixão em suas palavras e ações. Como lidar com uma pessoa assim? E o fato de continuar a ler o livro dos mortos, e de como falava só piorava a situação. Resolveu mudar de assunto:

- Por que usa a mascara, se Pandora, que até então era a única mulher entre os Espectros, não usa?

- Não sou obrigada a usar.

Aiolos se intimidou com seu tom de voz que saiu muito rude, indicando que já estava ficando impaciente. Então se deu conta do ocorrido no dia anterior, e olhou para o ombro dela:

- Como perdeu muito sangue, deveria ficar em repouso, e não estar aqui, trabalhando.

Ele a observa por um longo período. Já estava achando que ela não daria uma resposta. Sem mais porque ela fecha o livro e olha pra ele. Então com a mão direita ela afasta um pouco o tecido de sua túnica do lado esquerdo. Quando ele viu seu ombro, quase cai da cadeira, assustado. Não tinha nenhum ferimento, nem mesmo uma cicatriz. Ou estaria enxergando errado?

- Como se recuperou tão rápido?

- Você não entenderia Cavaleiro. Volte a seu quarto, ou poderá ter um encontro com algum Espectro ao sair daqui.

Aiolos pensou "Um encontro com os Espectros seria algo desagradável e certamente poderia prejudicar algum de meus companheiros." Percebendo que não haveria mais conversa, saiu sem dizer nada em direção ao quarto. Nem tinha mais o que pensar. "Aquela amazona não tinha cosmo, como ela poderia se curar? Não creio que os Espectros tenham a habilidade de curar e nem poderia ser um dos Cavaleiros que a curou, com certeza eu saberia. Então como? A única pessoa que podia fazer isso seria..." Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao entrar no quarto e encontrar seu irmão acordado, diante da janela. Ao perceber que não estava mais sozinho, solta um suspiro:

- Me desculpe Aiolos, não queria descontar minhas frustrações encima de você. Ando com muita coisa na cabeça.

- Tudo bem, Aiolia. Sei como se sente... Mas se quiser desabafar, conte comigo.

- Obrigado, mano. É muito bom ter você de volta. – ele diz isso enquanto se aproxima para dar um longo abraço. Com o término do braço, Aiolia percebe um semblante de duvida maior do que quando ele saiu distorcer a feição sempre suave de seu irmão.

- Aiolos que cara é essa? Vamos diga o que aconteceu para te deixar assim.

- Não é nada. – viu que não tinha convencido seu irmão, e resolve se abrir – Ela é a mesma da lenda... Só não sei o que ela pretende fazer conosco.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde saberemos... É melhor dormimos. – Aiolia vai se deitar em sua cama, e daí teria muito no que pensar "Algo vai acontecer... Tenho medo que meu irmão sofra com mais uma decepção."

No dia seguinte todos estavam reunidos na mesma mesa do dia anterior, para desjejum. Ao terminarem, novamente com a exceção dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, esperam as ordens do Anjo da Morte.

- Eu só queria saber até quando vamos ficar apenas olhando os Espectros comerem, sem poder beliscar nada.

- Ao que parece, Milo, até morrermos de fome. – dizia Aldebaran, que já estava com fome enorme.

Os Espectros dão um sorriso vitorioso para que os cavaleiros vissem como estavam gostando de vê-los inquietos pelo destino incerto. Ela que apenas observava tudo fez um gesto para os Espectros se retirassem. E eles obedecem de imediato, deixando os Cavaleiros em seus devidos lugares:

- Retornem ao Santuário, e encontrem aprendizes para substituir vocês... E o mais importante, não devem se meter em nenhuma batalha que venha a acontecer.

Milo se levanta possesso, assim como alguns Cavaleiros:

- O que? Substituir os Cavaleiros de Ouro, que são mais forte dentre as outras classes dos Cavaleiros de Athena?

- Isso é inconcebível.

- Espera, Shura... Haverá outra batalha? – perguntou Saga apreensivo para saber o restante dessa conversa. – Como pode saber desse fato?

- Silêncio, o que foi dito deve ser acatado. Vossa Alteza ordena que prepare o Santuário para as consequências de um futuro sombrio. Não existe outro motivo para todos voltarem à vida se não esse. – dá uma longa pausa para os Cavaleiros absorverem o que foi dito. Então continua - Partam imediatamente, sem esquecer o que foi dito aqui. Entenderam?

Os Cavaleiros afirmam com a cabeça, e se dirigem a porta. Na saída, Aiolos lança um ultimo olhar para Amazona, que permanecia sentada, e ao seu lado se encontrava o Sacerdote.

- Vamos embora, Aiolos. – Aiolia disse ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava.

Em um canto escuro, dois Espectros escutaram tudo em silencio para não serem percebidos.

- Ele não vai gostar nada disso. O que vamos fazer?

- Eles não podem sair daqui...

- Então vamos providenciar isso, e ele não arranca nossas cabeças.

Os Cavaleiros já estão no 4º circulo, quando começam a ser agarrado por várias almas, que queriam levá-los para o pântano. O único jeito foi enfrentá-los:

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – perguntava Máscara da Morte enquanto tentava se livrar das almas.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, mas devemos nos livrar deles, antes que consigam o que querem.

- Pois eu sei, Shura. Aquela maldita nos deu esperança, para depois nos trair com esse ataque covarde. – Aiolia estava mais irritado pela questão de seu irmão depositar tanta confiança em um ser que não merecia.

Eles lutam desesperadamente por suas vidas, e toda vez que se livrava de uma alma aparecia o dobro. Já estavam exaustos de tanto lutar e ainda assim continuar na mesma situação. Até que surgem as armaduras de Sagitário, Virgem e Aquário, para protegê-los.

- Como é possível que elas estejam em perfeitas condições depois de serem totalmente destruídas?

- O mesmo que aconteceu com vocês... Só que agora elas estão mais fortes.

- Sacerdote? – um sorriso brotou no rosto de Aiolos ao ver que o Anjo da Morte não era nada disso que os outros estavam pensando.

- Afastem-se, almas perdidas. Sou o sacerdote do Anjo da Morte, me devem respeito. - todas as almas obedecem, e os Cavaleiros ficaram a vontade. – Tenho algo a revelar para vocês, que apenas os que residem neste mundo sabem... Existe uma lei que para não ser cumprida, Hades usou o artifício de exilar minha Senhora no Muro das Lamentações por mil anos mortais... Mas vocês quebraram o muro e agora ela pagou sua dívida com vocês, porém ela tem...

O Sacerdote percebe que não estão mais sozinhos.

– Não posso explicar mais... Devem partir agora.

Os Cavaleiros continuam no mesmo lugar esperando saber o que tinha deixado o Sacerdote tão apreensivo. Ele olhava para todos os cantos.

- Voltem ao Santuário e façam o que ela mandou. Nunca esqueçam o motivo de terem voltado...

Os Cavaleiros resolveram obedecer, e partiram sem olhar para traz. Se tivessem feito isso, teriam visto o Sacerdote ser estrangulado por um Espectro.

- Não devia ter os deixadoeles fugirem... a menos que seja um dos traidores do Mundo Inferior. – Lycaon Phegyas falou, enquanto observava Rock de Golen dando cabo do Sacerdote, e demonstrou seu nojo por um ser que apenas se deixava levar pelo momento angustiante, sem fazer nada para impedir sua morte certa.

- Não há graça em aniquilar um covarde que nem tenta se livrar da morte.

- Sou um Sacerdote, não me é permitido lutar... Porém, se minha senhora souber o que me aconteceu, ela não terá misericórdia.

- E quem disse que ela irá saber? - Rock de Golen ria da forma em que o outro tentava se proteger, confiando que uma estranha pudesse ajudá-lo.

- Ela tem o dom de trazer a vida e a morte... Ainda quer continuar?

- É melhor deixar pra lá. Mas... para o seu bem, é melhor que isso fique entre nós. – ao dizer isso, Rock de Golen olhou surpreso para o autor dessa frase, e ao ver o rosto sério de Lycaon Phegyas, decidiu soltar o Sacerdote.

– Se você acha melhor assim, Lycaon. Que seja...

E deixam o Sacerdote no chão respirando com um pouco de dificuldade.

continua...

Até o próximo capitulo.


	3. Capitulo II Estamos de volta

Na entrada do santuário...

Depois de cinco dias caminhando, finalmente chegaram ao Santuário. Nunca se sentiram tão bem em voltar ao seu lugar de treinamento e a sua casa, como dessa vez. Queriam aproveitar a calmaria do momento. Estava tudo perfeito.

Jabu se coloca na frente de todos, querendo barrar a passagem. Bom, quase tudo perfeito.

- Aqueles que se curvaram a Hades não devem entrar no Santuário. Nem que eu morra, não deixarei que passem.

- Nós também não permitiremos. – nesse momento chegam os amigos de Jabu.

- Então perdem a vida a toa.

Com essas palavras, Kamus os deixa sem consciência com seu ar gelado. E foi em direção a escadaria, sendo acompanhado pelo outros.

- Esses Cavaleiros de Bronze são mesmo uns inúteis. – Shura demonstrou desprezo com essas palavras. Contudo, Aiolia defende Seiya e os outros.

- Só que se salvam são os que atravessaram as doze casas.

- É claro que sem ajuda de Athena, não teriam nem passado por Aldebaran. – Shura rebate, pois era muito orgulhoso.

- Ei, ei! E eu não conto não por acaso?

- Ahhh, Mu, você já sabia de tudo, por isso não conta.

- Olha quem fala o homem mais perto de deus...

- Não vão começar agir como crianças agora, não é? Sempre me davam muito trabalho quando discutiam. – Saga falou rindo da cara que Shaka tinha feito.

- Até parece que eu deixaria de meditar para ficar discutindo com Mú.

- Deixem isso pra lá... Não tão vendo nada não? – Afrodite pergunta apontando em direção do lugar onde ficavam as doze casas.

- Se você está falando de como está o Santuário, já aviso logo que não vou ajudar a reconstruir, porque toda vez vocês destroem tudo, e sempre acaba sobrando para gente reconstruir.

- Só podia ser o Milo, sempre preguiçoso.

- Dá para acabar logo com essa conversa sem propósito? – Aiolos não parecia querer escutar mais nada, interrompendo Camus.

Passam por todas as doze casas até chegar ao templo de Athena. Ela já estava esperando por eles com Marin e Shina ao seu lado. Saga se aproximou de Athena ajoelhando-se:

- Minha deusa, fomos ressuscitados para uma missão, a qual devemos obedecer a nova governante do Mundo Inferior.

- O que? Não me diga que vieram levar a cabeça de Athena? – Shina se preparava para lutar contra os Cavaleiros, mesmo sabendo que não teria nenhuma chance de ganhar.

No entanto Saga continua, sem se importar com o gesto nobre da Amazona de Cobra.

- Não... Devemos ficar no Santuário como mestre de novos aspirantes a Cavaleiros de Ouro.

- E não devemos intervir com o que possa acontecer no futuro... – Aiolos conclui.

- O que quer dizer? Haverá outras batalhas? – Marin pergunta com um grande temor em sua mente.

- Não podemos dizer mais nada, mesmo que soubéssemos. – Aiolia diz olhando para Amazona de Águia. E Athena diz:

- Se essas são sua ordem, façam o que acharem melhor. Estão dispensados.

Shina e Marin permanecem no mesmo canto. Athena percebe que Marin não tirava os olhos de Aiolia, e vice-versa.

- Vocês também podem ir, Shina e Marin. Sei que tem muitas coisas a organizar.

As duas partem com os Cavaleiros, rumo a suas devidas cabanas. Aiolia lança um ultimo olhar para a Amazona de Águia, e vai para sua cabana a qual usava antes de se tornar um Cavaleiro, seguido por seu irmão. Ao entrarem Aiolia se joga na cama, e Aiolos senta-se em uma cadeira.

- É ela que te perturba?

- Do que está falando?

- Não se faça de desentendido. Falo da Amazona que você estava comendo com os olhos... Se fosse comigo, já teria ido falar com ela.

- Que diabos, Aiolos. Vai logo pra sua cabana e me deixe em paz.

Aiolos viu que pisou na ferida do outro e resolveu partir sem fazer nenhum comentário, deixando seu irmão absorto em seus pensamentos.

- É por isso que ele anda tão estranho ultimamente... Nada que o tempo não resolva. –analisou os acontecimentos recentes de sua vida, chegando a uma conclusão – No meu caso é uma exceção...

Quando estava chegando a sua cabana, viu duas pessoas a sua espera.

- Shura, Saga, a que devo a honra de recebê-los em minha humilde morada?

- Sempre brincalhão não é, Aiolos?

- Nem sempre. Mas é que fiquei feliz em ver meu melhor amigo, Shura.

- Me considera seu amigo depois do que fiz a você?

- Sei que você foi manipulado por Saga... Não poderia te culpar.

Os dois se abraçaram como nos velhos tempos. Saga que escutava tudo sentiu que nunca seria perdoado por ele, mesmo que implorasse. Já estava saindo quando aconteceu o que menos esperava:

- Não quer falar comigo, Saga? Então por que veio?

- Poupe-me de seu sarcasmo, Aiolos.

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário viu no semblante do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, tristeza e magoa.

- Saga, Saga... Parece que você não mudou em nada.

Saga ficou irritado com a forma que Aiolos falou. Como ele podia ser tão indiferente ao que aconteceu há pouco? Perdoou Shura, mas colocava toda a culpa em seus ombros:

- Outrora fomos grandes amigos, Aiolos... E em memória há esse tempo, não subestime minha inteligência.

Para Aiolos estava ficando difícil continuar com essa conversa:

- Onde está ela agora? Sabe, não estou vendo. – falou em tom mais sério que conseguiu ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a mão em sua testa, como se isso ajudasse a enxergar a uma longa distância.

Depois dessa Shura não se agüentou mais, e soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada. E essa tinha sido a gota d'água para Saga, que não ia deixar barato essa afronta. Partiu pra cima de Aiolos com toda raiva do mundo. Este só ria, enquanto se defendia.

- Ihhh, Saga ta batendo que nem uma moça.

- O QUE? Agora eu te mato desgraçado. Vou te ensinar a não caçoar de mim. E depois será a sua vez, Shura.

Agora mesmo que Saga queria arrancar a cabeça daquele atrevido que caçoava dele.

- Se essa é a sua forma de pedir desculpas, acho que vai ter que esperar a resposta quando você voltar ao Mundo Inferior.

Shura não se agüentava de tanto rir. Saga parou de tentar bater em Aiolos que também ria sem parar, olhando-o sem entender.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Até parece que não conhece o jeito maroto de Aiolos, Saga.

Shura falou tentando se controlar para não continuar rindo da situação, pois já saia até lagrimas dos olhos de tanto rir. Quanto a Saga já não entendia mais nada, e seus olhos demonstravam que estava sem entender nadinha mesmo do que aquele maluco estava dizendo.

- Não há o que perdoar Saga. Seu corpo e alma foram apoderados por Ares... - e então em um tom tão sério que chamou a atenção dos seus amigos concluiu - E apenas a ele que eu não perdôo.

Saga ficou tão feliz que não conteve sua alegria, e deu um beijo no rosto de seu amigo.

- Sai pra lá, Saga... Só porque te perdoei não quer dizer que quero me casar com você.

Disse em tom divertido, arrancando uma deliciosa risada de todos.

- Ah, é? Agora vou te ensinar a não brincar com coisas sérias como esta.

Saga volta a bater em Aiolos, mas era apenas de brincadeira mesmo. E os três ficaram muito contentes por ter resolvido suas diferenças, voltando à velha amizade que tinham há muitos anos atrás.

- Ei, moças!... Vamos comemorar em algum boteco?

- Somos Cavaleiros, Shura. Por isso não podemos sair do Santuário a não ser para ir a uma missão.

- Sempre tão certinho seguindo as regras, não é Aiolos? - Shura retrucou enquanto Saga estendia sua mão ao seu amigo para ficarem de pé, e Shura continuou - Até parece que a maioria dos Cavaleiros não dá um jeito de burlar as leis... Venham, eu sei de um lugar tranqüilo.

- Sei não, Shura... Acho que vou deixar para acompanhar vocês em outra ocasião. Vou dormir agora... Vocês vão se divertir, e me contam como foi amanhã.

Para Shura e Saga, mesmo sem saber o motivo, sentiram que Aiolos estava um pouco triste, querendo ficar sozinho. Ele não estava parecendo à mesma pessoa contagiante.

- Vai nada, Aiolos... Queira sim, queira não, você vem conosco.

Shura o colocou em seu ombro sob protesto do amigo, e rumou com ele assim por um tempo, até umas ruínas.

- Está bem, vocês me convenceram... Mas dá para me deixar acompanhar com minhas próprias pernas?

Foi feita sua vontade. Seguiram animados até um caminho que Shura conhecia. E só voltaram ao amanhecer do dia.

Quando foram treinar, estavam tão desligados por causa da noite sem dormir que ao receber um simples soco, desabavam no chão, e seus companheiros riam da cena, que no mínimo era cômica.

No Mundo Inferior

Em uma sala reservada, perto da sala do trono, a Amazona coloca seu medalhão em volta de sua armadura, que estava encima de um altar. Ao lado estava a espada de Hades e o livro que ela pegou no domínio de Cronos. O Sacerdote entra na sala trazendo uma mascara diferente da que estava junto à armadura.

- Minha senhora, está tudo pronto... Espero que dê tudo certo.

Ele fica por traz dela, e entrega a mascara. Ela a coloca em seu rosto enquanto sente seu cabelo ser tocado pelo Sacerdote, escutando um pequeno murmúrio. Sua mente começou a ficar turva, e desmaia sendo amparada por ele.

- Boa sorte em sua jornada, Alteza... E se alguma coisa acontecer, eu... eu seria capaz de largar tudo o que mais me importo para continuar ao seu lado.

No Santuário

Já era noite quando Aiolia tinha saído de sua cabana. Estava tão longe em seus pensamentos, e do mesmo jeito se encontrava a pessoa com quem acabara de derrubar. Era apenas o Cavaleiro de Sagitário, andando na noite em busca de clarear sua mente. Ambos se levantam do chão encabulados.

- Aiolos, o que diabo está fazendo uma hora dessas aqui fora?

- O mesmo pergunto a você.

- Eu estava... estava... Ei! Não mude de assunto.

- E quem disse que mudei de assunto?

- Ahhh... Estou vendo que essa conversa não vai levar a lugar nenhum.

Aiolia voltou a fazer o seu percurso para as cabanas do outro lado, ignorando completamente o chamado de seu irmão. Queria apressar o passo e acabar logo com sua angustia, que já sentia há anos. Quando chegou a seu destino, ficou temeroso se devia mesmo fazer o que levou horas para decidir. Já que começou, teria que terminar. Bateu suavemente a porta, e apenas o silencio foi a resposta. Bateu um pouco mais forte, esperando que a cabana estivesse vazia, e que ele tivesse que levar outras varias horas para tomar a iniciativa novamente.

- Quem é, e o que quer?

Agora que tinha escutado a voz de sua amada, não podia mais voltar atrás.

Nervoso sem conseguir responder, bate com mais insistência. A Amazona que tinha acabado de sair do banho, termina de se vestir, coloca a mascara no rosto e vai averiguar o que ocorria:

- Mas quem é o louco que... – quando abre à porta, sua voz morre na sua garganta. A sua frente estava Aiolia, o amor de sua vida. Ambos tinham conhecimento desse sentimento que era mútuo, porém, para não infringir as leis do Santuário, deixavam de lado. Sempre que se encontravam, se comportavam como Cavaleiro e Amazona, em suma, formalmente.

Começou a chover fortemente, e tudo que passou na mente do Cavaleiro de Leão foi algo desesperador para ele. Mais uma vez eles se encontraram, e ela continuava com sua máscara. Lembrou-se de quando morreu, e nem ao menos sabia da cor dos olhos de sua amada. E ao pensar que tudo poderia acontecer novamente, ficou apreensivo.

Ela percebeu que ele estava encharcado pela chuva, mas não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra. Nem mesmo quando sentiu sua aproximação. Eles puderam sentir a respiração pesada um do outro.

O que passava em suas cabeças? Que algo a partir dessa noite mudaria o rumo de suas vidas. Querendo sair de seus devaneios, ela se afasta um pouco indicando com um gesto que entre. Entretanto ele permanece em seu lugar. Marin resolveu pegar uma toalha para ele se secar, sendo apenas observada. Quando a entregou, foi puxada por mãos fortes que exigiam uma aproximação. A sensação de estar tão próximo a ele fez seu coração bater em ritmo descompassado. E aumentou mais ainda quando ele retirou gentilmente a sua mascara. Fitou seus olhos azuis intensamente, procurando decorar essa visão. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, as ações falavam por si só. Colocou sua mão na nuca de sua amada, e a convidou para um leve roçar de lábios. Marin achou tão maravilhoso que tinha receio de se aprofundar naqueles fartos lábios, e estragar um momento tão especial. Inconscientemente entreabriu um pouco seus lábios. Ele não resistiu, e intensificou o beijo. O que no inicio foi um suave beijo se tornou algo mais urgente. A porta se fecha em suas costas e suas roupas são jogadas ao chão, fazendo uma trilha até a cama.

O mundo, as leis, nada disso importava naquele momento. Nem a forte chuva poderia detê-los. E tudo o que importava era poder estar com sua amada em seus fortes braços. A noite seria pouco para mostrar todo o seu amor, carinho e desejo ardente, que há muito tempo estava guardado em seus íntimos.

No dia seguinte.

Aiolos acordou muito cansado. Estava dormindo sentado na cadeira. Na noite anterior tinha voltado para sua cabana quando começou a chover. Tentou dormir, mas era impossível com tantas coisas perturbando sua cabeça. Ficou sentado na cadeira pensando no que poderia fazer para reencontrar o anjo que o salvou, até adormecer na mesma. Inesperadamente lembrou-se de como estava seu irmão, e foi até sua cabana. Não o encontrou, então resolveu que seria melhor treinar, e se não o encontrasse lá, procuraria em todos os cantos possíveis. Não deixaria nada afastar seu irmão novamente.

Na arena a maioria dos Cavaleiros já estava presente. Quando Aiolos chegou, estranhou que eles estivessem reunidos, e não treinando. Aproximou-se de seu irmão que disse:

- Só estava faltando você chegar, dorminhoco.

- O que houve? Algum problema?

- Claro que não. É que estou de partida pra Sibéria, treinar este garoto. Seu nome é Céfiso, ele é o aspirante à armadura de Aquário.

- Mal nos reencontramos, e já vai partir Kamus?

- Sabe muito bem que deve ser assim, Aiolos... Até a logo, companheiros.

Depois que o Cavaleiro de Aquário foi embora, os Cavaleiros que ficaram iniciaram o treinamento, que durou o dia todo. Quando anoiteceu, os Cavaleiros rumaram para suas cabanas. Era exatamente o que Aiolos estava esperando.

- Espera um pouco, Aiolia... O que houve ontem para você sair daquele jeito?

- Tinha que resolver um assunto pendente.

- E conseguiu resolver naquela hora?

- Sim, agora está tudo certo... E o que tirou seu sossego ontem?

- A Amazona do Mundo Inferior...

Aiolia fez uma cara feia pensando em como poderia fazer seu irmão esquecer essa mulher. Seria muito difícil, pois não queria magoá-lo e ele não demonstrava esforço algum para esquecê-la.

- Aiolos, sabe muito bem que ela usa mascara, mais não é uma amazona. - seu irmão estava tão abatido, que parecia ter envelhecido alguns anos. Isso cortou o coração do Cavaleiro de Leão que desejava poder fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso, porém devia ser moderado em suas palavras. - Se eu fosse você, meu irmão, me esqueceria dela... O Anjo da Morte serve a Hades, e como tal deve viver no Mundo Inferior. Não tem como reencontrá-la.

Aiolos deixou seus ombros caírem como se estivesse sido derrotado por uma força maior. Era exatamente assim que se sentia.

- Eu sei... É que não consigo tirar da cabeça tudo o que ela me disse... – sua voz saiu muito triste, como se não existisse consolo no mundo que o fizesse se sentir melhor. Olhou pro seu irmão, e viu que ele estava inquieto, mas sem ação. – Não se preocupe comigo, Aiolia... Eu tentarei seguir o seu conselho.

Aiolia achou que seria melhor não tocar mais no assunto.

- Vamos, Aiolos... Tudo o que você precisa agora é descansar, que amanhã se sentirá melhor.

Os dias se seguiram, e Aiolos ficava cada vez mais triste e abatido. Dava dó de olhar pra ele. Os seus companheiros tentavam animá-lo e nada adiantava. Eles não entendiam o que estava acontecendo com seu amigo que sempre foi muito alegre, e contagiava a todos. Agora não era a sobra do que foi um dia.

Continua...

* * *

Nota da autora: Resolvi deixar os cavaleiros de ouro um pouco brincalhões pra tirar aquele ar sério que sempre passam no anime. Acho que, se eles vivessem assim depois de terem revivido não teria muita lógica. Não acham?

Ei, gente. Não se acanhem, e façam algum comentário sem se preocupar. Podem deixar que eu sobrevivo a tudo. Afinal de contas pra que serve as minhas sete vidas de gato? Hahahahahaha

:)

Valeu, pessoal, e até o próximo capitulo.

KaylaArmilas


	4. Capitulo III – Lady Syf Amazona sem rumo

Um ano e meio se passou desde que os Cavaleiros de Ouro retornaram do mundo dos mortos. Eles haviam voltado à rotina de treinamentos com muito mais garra, afinal de contas eles deveriam ensinar seus devidos aspirantes as armaduras de ouro. Nenhum deles comentava sobre o que havia acontecido há tempos atrás, principalmente sobre o Anjo da Morte. Quanto a Athena, por mais que se esforçava, nunca conseguia curar Seiya de um mal desconhecido até mesmo para ela.

O Santuário estava quase pronto, e havia poucos soldados, os quais trabalhavam em sua reconstrução, o que estava demorando muito por causa das poucas pessoas trabalhando.

Aiolos havia treinado duro todos esses meses, para tentar esquecer os acontecimentos do Mundo Inferior, mas estava difícil. Por isso ele exagerou no treino daquele dia, e estava exausto. Tudo o que queria era deitar em sua cama e dormir naquele final de tarde, porém não conseguia pregar os olhos. Não sabia se era porque estava cedo, ou se era por causa do calor. Achou melhor dar umas voltas para ver se conseguia ficar melhor para poder descansar quando retornasse a sua cabana. Ele caminha por meia hora e chega a uma conclusão, teria que dar um jeito de encontrá-la e perguntar novamente o motivo ao qual o trouxe de volta a vida. Eis que ele interrompe seus pensamentos ao enxergar um vulto se aproximando do portão principal do Santuário. – "Será que ela resolveu me procurar aqui no Santuário?" – Aiolos apressa o passo para receber a pessoa que poderia esclarecer todas as suas duvidas. Ao perceber que se tratava de um soldado de vestes diferentes para um lugar como aquele, se desanima com o encontro. Mas já que estava ali, decidiu saber de quem se tratava:

- Alto lá. De onde você veio, e a mando de quem?

- Sou Aysir de Asgard, e tenho uma mensagem urgente de Hilda de Polaris para a deusa Athena.

- Nesse caso me acompanhe soldado.

Eles sobem as escadarias das doze casas. Por onde passavam o soldado observava tudo incrédulo, não conseguia acreditar que um lugar tão seguro como o Santuário podia ter sofrido muito com a batalha de Hades. Ao chegarem ao templo de Athena, encontram a deusa conversando com Shyriu. Os dois se ajoelham perante ela, que faz um gesto para que se levantem. O soldado se aproxima dela, entregando um bilhete para Athena:

- Trouxe esta mensagem da princesa Hida.

Athena começa a ler para si, e depois lê para os demais. Com o semblante preocupado disse:

- Creio que deve haver um terrível engano. Este santuário só tem três amazonas formadas, as quais eu tenho conhecimento de suas localizações. – Aiolos se aproxima dela e fala baixo em seu ouvido:

- Athena, existe mais uma amazona que era mestra de varias novatas aqui no santuário.

- Se você diz isso Aiolos, creio que ela já esteja aposentada, devido ao tempo em que a conheceu. – ela pensa um pouco, e fala para todos ouvirem – Por via das duvidas enviarei algum cavaleiro para averiguar.

- Impossível. Eu não posso ir porque estou passando os conhecimentos do meu falecido mestre para Pitolomeu, aspirante a armadura de ouro de libra. Shun está recebendo ajuda de June para ensinar os alunos na ilha de Andrômeda. Hyoga está treinando na Sibéria com Camus Céfiso e Aécios. E quanto a Ikki deve está na ilha da rainha da morte ou no vulcão Kanon, ele é o menos provável de se encontrar.

- Athena, se me permitir eu irei averiguar.

- E quanto as seus deveres para com seu aluno? Não irá te atrapalhar?

- Não. Aiolia é capaz de cuidar disso, já que ele foi treinado por mim quando era pequeno.

- Nesse caso, irei pedir que Tatsume providencie as passagens para amanha cedo.

- Shyriu, poderia me acompanhar? Assim se você encontrar Aiolia diga para ele que estou em minha cabana arrumando algumas coisas antes da viagem.

- Tudo bem, Aiolos. Já terminei o meu relatório semanal mesmo. Vamos, soldado, providenciarei um lugar para seu descanso.

Os três fazem uma reverencia para Athena e partem em direção a escadaria. Quando eles chegam às cabanas Aiolos separa-se dos dois. Horas depois a porta de seu casebre se abre de uma forma violenta. Era Aiolia transtornado, imaginando o pior. Aiolos continua arrumando algumas coisas necessárias para sua partida.

- Aiolos, eu percebi que nesses meses você tem estado um pouco distante. Mas eu não imaginava que pretendia partir. Não me diga que pretende...

- Não irei ao lugar em que você está imaginando. Não á nada pra mim ali, Aiolia... Estava precisando dar um tempo dessa rotina, aí apareceu essa oportunidade de resolver um problema em Asgard, então resolvi ir. Poderia cuidar de Átrius pra mim?

- Claro que pode contar comigo. Sempre... Mas quanto tempo pretende ficar fora?

- Não sei. Só o tempo pra resolver esse mistério sobre a tal amazona desconhecida.

- Você acha que pode ser Phebe?

- Não sei de nada, Aiolia. É por isso que eu tenho que ir.

- Então tenha uma boa viagem, e cuidado... Os inimigos podem ser bastante traiçoeiros.

- Eu terei. Agora eu preciso descansar. – Os dois se olham por um tempo querendo entender o que se passava na cabeça do outro. Aiolia decide sair.

Mundo Inferior

Assim como no santuário tem a sua rotina, nos outros mundos também as tem, que podem ser mudadas como será o caso agora. Um rapaz de cabelos vermelho vinho acaba de adentrar o mundo inferior causando uma grande confusão.

- Quem você acha que é para sair entrando nos domínios de Hades dessa forma?

- Alguém que pode ir e vir sem precisar do consentimento de um mero Espectro.

- Ora seu... – nesse momento surge o Sacerdote.

- Mas o que diabo está acontecendo aqui?

- Esse abusado invadiu este reino, fazendo a maior algazarra.

- Você é que me agrediu. Eu vim em paz. – O Sacerdote olhou para o invasor e disse olhando para o Espectro:

- Pode ir, Sylphid... Eu cuidarei disso.

- Primeiro Vossa Alteza das Trevas não aparece mais diante dos Espectros a um bom tempo... E agora isso.

O Sacerdote ignorou o comentário de Sylphid, e faz um sinal para que o invasor o seguisse. O rapaz obedece e entram na sala de guerra onde se sentam. O invasor coloca os pés na mesa e fica todo relaxado. O Sacerdote lança um olhar de desaprovação, mas o outro nem se importa.

- Onde está a regente deste mundo, "Vossa Alteza das Trevas"? - enfatizou com desdém vossa alteza das trevas e ao perceber que o outro não havia gostado daquele tom, mudou para um tom neutro - Há mais de um ano que senti sua energia desaparecer... Cheguei a pensar que era só um disfarce, mas agora sei que aconteceu algo, pois ela não ficaria muito tempo sem cometer suas atrocidades.

- Me esqueci de que você é o único que tem esse dom.

- Dom!... Você quer dizer maldição. – o rapaz ficou tão revoltado que ao mexer os pés um copo que estava encima da mesa caiu no chão se quebrando em vários pedaços.

- Que seja. Não me importa como você denomina isso... Você melhor do que ninguém sabe a resposta.

- Quer dizer que ela vai mesmo cumprir com aquela lei?... Não me faça rir... Ela não tem respeito a nada.

- Não é verdade... Essa é a única lei que se aplica a ela.

- No entanto não muda o que ela fez... E o que mais me irrita é a questão de trazer os Cavaleiros de Athena de volta a vida, passando por cima de tudo o que não podia...

- Você sabe das responsabilidades dela e o porquê de seus atos. Ela sempre faz aquilo que ela julgar que deve fazer.

- Ela nunca foi justa em seus julgamentos... Ainda consegue lembrar que ela não teve nenhuma misericórdia no passado?

- Vejo que nunca esquecerá aquilo. Deveria se dar por satisfeito por não ter acontecido coisas ainda piores. - lembrar daquela época trazia muitas recordações, boas e ruins. Deu um longo suspiro e disse - Creio que não temos mais nada a conversar.

O Sacerdote já se preparava para sair dando as costas para o invasor, mas este pergunta com um pouco de interesse:

- Como será que ela está se saindo?

- Não tenho como saber... Sem o seu medalhão seu poder diminui e se torna muito vulnerável.

- A pior coisa que apareceu em nossas vidas foi esse maldito medalhão.

- Eu sei... Mas esse é o destino que os deuses resignaram a ela. Embora não creio que isso tudo termine bem.

Em outro lugar de Hades

- ...e o Sacerdote entrou na sala de reuniões com esse individuo.

- Coisas entranhas estão acontecendo no Mundo Inferior desde que Vossa Alteza assumiu como regente... Devemos ficar de olhos bem abertos.

- Acha que o Anjo da Morte está conspirando contra este reino?

- Não creio... Mas esse Sacerdote não me parece confiável.

Asgard

O soldado que estava no Santuário é acompanhado por Aiolos que está vestido com sua armadura, andando pelos corredores do palácio. Eles levaram alguns dias para chegarem, por causa de uma nevasca muito forte. No final do corredor encontraram um salão onde estavam Hilda e Freiya. O soldado se ajoelhou seguido por Aiolos e diz:

- Este é o Cavaleiro de Ouro enviado pela deusa Athena, Aiolos de Sagitário.

- Seja bem vindo a Asgard, Cavaleiro. Espero que a sua estada seja agradável, e que possa desvendar esse mistério que assola este reino.

- Obrigado pela recepção, senhorita Hilda... Eu gostaria de falar diretamente sobre os fatos.

- Pouco sei sobre essa amazona, esperava que você pudesse me dizer... Bado fazia sua ronda de rotina na floresta de Asgard, quando presenciou uma mulher fugindo com uma criança no colo. Ela estava muito ferida, o que indica ter enfrentado muito mais do que aqueles três guerreiros que a estavam perseguindo. Ela se viu sem saída e resolveu atacar, e quando Bado a ajudou, eles fugiram. Bado foi atrás deles, mas já tinha perdido de vista, então resolveu ver como ela estava. Quando chegou, encontrou-a inconsciente. Ele trouxe os dois para o castelo e desde então ela está no mesmo estado, tornando impossível interrogá-la.

- Mas por que você acredita que ela pertença ao Santuário de Athena? Deduzir apenas pelo fato dela usar uma mascara, eu lhe digo que algumas guerreiras subordinadas a outros deuses também usam máscaras. – se sentiu um idiota por usar as mesmas palavras que seu irmão usou um dia.

- Antes de haver aquela batalha entre Asgard e o Santuário, por causa do anel Nibelugen, Athena me enviou uma carta com o selo do santuário... Fiz uma comparação com o selo da roupa do menino e a carta. É idêntico.

Aiolos abre bem os olhos como se isso pudesse fazê-lo enxergar a verdade com mais clareza e pensa: "Depois de tantos anos, será que seria Phebe? Mas ela não ficaria assim por tão pouca..." – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho de vidro quebrado. Aiolos corre em direção ao lugar onde escutou o barulho. A porta estava fechada. Aiolos arrombou a porta e entrou no quarto, todavia não havia ninguém ali, apenas as janelas quebradas.

- Era aqui que estava a amazona desconhecida e a criança.

Ele pulou pela janela e começou a seguir as pegadas na neve. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil seguir as pegadas porque estava nevando muito forte e não dava para enxergar um palmo a sua frente. Para variar as pegadas estavam se apagando com o rigor do clima. Eis que ele escuta algo na direção leste, e resolve ir atrás daquele som disperso.

- Solte o menino ou eu derrubarei os dois.

Aiolos conseguiu enxergar um vulto na beira do precipício. Quando escuta o ultimato.

- Você que pediu mulher estúpida. Morra com esse pequeno espúrio.

- Não! – o grito de Aiolos não foi o suficiente pra impedi-lo. Tudo estava perdido, e só restava ao Cavaleiro de Sagitário vingar a morte dos dois. Ele agride o covarde, até que este caia no precipício. Uma ironia do destino. Aiolos enxerga a Amazona segurando um galho, prestes a cair, enquanto que sua outra mão segurava a criança. Aiolos não pensou duas vezes e pulou no desfiladeiro no momento que o galho quebrou. Ele conseguiu salvar os dois, graças às asas de sua armadura.

- Vocês estão bem? – a resposta foi uma afirmação com a cabeça. Quando chega ao chão, ele percebe que ela era um pouco baixa, usava uma mascara simples e uma tiara com um rubi. Seu cabelo era vermelho- vinho preso por uma longa trança. Com certeza ele nunca havia visto tal amazona em sua vida. A nevasca estava piorando, achou melhor levá-los logo para palácio.

Quando chegam ao palácio, Freiya pega logo a criança que estava no colo da Amazona. Ela olha bem para ver se estava ferida, e depois a leva para se alimentar perto da lareira. Aiolos acompanhava tudo, e viu que não havia mais com o que se preocupar. Dirigiu-se a Amazona.

- Quem é você? – não obteve resposta. Pensou que ela não havia escutado, e resolveu refazer a pergunta em bom tom para que escutasse dessa vez. Deu na mesma, o que o deixou irritado, pensando que ela estava brincando com ele. O Cavaleiro de Sagitário pegou em seus ombros e sacudiu enquanto perguntava com a voz firme – Quem é você e o que faz com uma criança jurada de morte?... Deixe de enrolar e responde logo as minhas perguntas.

- Solte-a, Cavaleiro. Ela não pode responder nenhuma pergunta que faça.

- Agnar! Ainda bem que voltou. Minha irmã estava muito preocupada com você.

- Hilda, sabe muito bem que as vezes eu tenho que me ausentar deste reino gélido, e que também, eu sei me cuidar sozinho.

- Você a conhece? – Hilda perguntou um pouco irritada.

- Sim... Lady Syf é uma princesa de terras longínquas, e treinou comigo uma parte de nossa infância.

- E por que ela não pode responder a minha pergunta?

- Seu mestre me contou que ela perdeu a memória, e desde então vaga errante pelo mundo.

- Como faço para encontrar essa pessoa? Há muitas duvidas a esclarecer.

- Impossível. Pois ele faleceu há algum tempo. Ele me contou isso um ano atrás. Tudo o que sei agora é que ela está só neste mundo...

- Como pode ter certeza de que ela é a mesma pessoa que você conheceu em sua infância?

- Simples. Esse anel em seu dedo é o brasão de sua extinta família... Agora se me dão licença, vou me recolher a meus aposentos. A viajem foi muito exaustiva.

Hilda observa-o sair da sala e se deparar com Bado na entrada.

- Agnar, passou mais tempo fora dessa vez. Encontrou o que...? – Agnar dá apenas um tchau com a mão e continua seu caminho. Bado achou o comportamento do amigo um pouco estranho.

Desde que o conheceu perdido na floresta de Asgard, se tornaram grandes amigos. Foi ele que havia apresentado a Hilda e Freiya. Desde então vive no castelo ajudando na proteção das duas princesas. Ele se aproximou dos outros, com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada, e pergunta:

- O que deu em Agnar? Quase esqueceu de me cumprimentar.

- Sei lá... Bom, sugiro que todos se recolham para seus quartos. O dia hoje foi muito conturbado.

- Mas e quanto ao jantar, minha irmã?

- Cuide disso e de qualquer outra coisa. Deixe nossos convidados bem acomodados... Boa noite a todos.

- Gostaria de pedir que Lady Syf e a criança fiquem em meu quarto. Assim se houver algum invasor eu cuidarei dele.

- Me acompanhe Aiolos. – pediu Freiya estranhando em seu pensamento o modo estranho que sua irmã estava agindo. Aiolos e Syf vão com Freiya para outro quarto um pouco menor que o outro, já que aquele outro estava com a janela quebrada.

Todos já haviam jantado, e estavam dormindo agora, era o momento propício para uma pessoa usando uma longa capa branca com capuz, sair de seu quarto e andar silenciosamente pelo corredor. Quando chegou a seu destino, bateu levemente na porta, que se abre revelando o dono do aposento.

- Vamos, Hilda, entre. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde apareceria, por isso fiquei esperando.

Ele deu espaço, e ela entrou. Assim que ele fechou a porta, Hilda o abraçou:

- Por que demorou muito pra voltar, Agnar? – falou com a voz embargada de magoa.

- Agnar? Você nunca me chama assim quando estamos sozinhos. É sempre meu amor...

- É porque eu fiquei irritada com você hoje... Eu pensei que sabia tudo sobre você.

- Meu amor, Syf foi uma companheira de luta, e somente isso. Ela nunca poderia ser comparada com a sua pele delicada ou com a sua doçura.

Agnar a beija com suavidade, enquanto retirava a sua capa. Para Hilda estava tudo bem agora que seu amado deu a entender que não tinha olhos para Syf. Depois de vários meses sem a companhia dele ela se sentia um pouco triste e entediada, mas com a sua volta... Resolveu deixar isso para lá e se entregar aos seus desejos.

Em outro quarto

Aiolos acorda com o choro da criança. Lança um rápido olhar para a amazona, mas esta continuava dormindo. Ele se levanta tentado imaginar como uma amazona poderia ter ficado tanto tempo desacordada, e ainda conseguia dormir feito uma pedra. Aproxima-se do menino constata que a fralda estava ensopada. Abre uma gaveta da cômoda e pega umas fraldas limpas. Nessa hora ele se lembra de quando seus pais morreram deixando Aiolia ainda bebê sobre seus cuidados. Para ele que ainda não era um cavaleiro de ouro, não tinha direito a ter criados a sua disposição. Mas no caso dele o Grande Mestre abriu uma exceção. Permitiu que uma parte do dia uma criada tomasse conta de Aiolia, e assim que ele terminava o treino ele voltava correndo para cuidar de seu irmão. Havia noites em que Aiolia estava doente, e Aiolos não podia dormir. Mesmo assim tinha que treinar no dia seguinte mesmo estando cansado da noite mal dormida. Mas isso só foi até Aiolia crescer o suficiente para seu irmão treiná-lo arduamente... Mas a vida foi injusta mais uma vez para os dois irmãos. Teve que deixar Aiolia abandonado a sua própria sorte. Não teve como não lembrar o que Aiolia havia contado sobre os maus momentos que passou sendo o "irmão do traidor", e do treinamento árduo nas mãos de Shura, que cuidou dele em nome da velha amizade. Teve que ser criado e treinado pela pessoa que mais tarde ficou sabendo se tratar do assassino do traidor, ou seja, o assassino de seu irmão. Foi muito doloroso para Aiolia quando soube disso, e pior ainda foi quando tudo ficou esclarecido. Aiolos se sentiu muito triste e culpado por tudo o que fez seu irmão mais novo passar.

Bom, agora teria que colocar o menino para dormir, pois pela manha teria um dia agitado. Quando conseguiu, colocou o menino berço, e foi para sua cama dormir. Mas não conseguiu dormir de imediato. Quando aceitou vir a Asgard, imaginou que encontraria aquela que um dia amou muito, ou por uma razão estranha, aquela que ele conheceu no reino dos mortos. Ao pensar neste ser, ficou imaginando como estaria o Anjo da Morte, e por que ela não aparecia no Santuário, pelo menos para ver se os cavaleiros estavam cumprindo sua ordem.

De volta ao quarto de Agnar, horas mais tarde

Agnar certifica-se que Hilda estava dormindo, e sai do quarto sem fazer barulho. Andou pelo corredor até chegar à porta de um quarto, e bate levemente apenas para o seu ocupante despertar. A porta se abre, revelando o rosto sonolento de Aiolos.

- Agnar! O que faz aqui uma hora dessas?

- Preciso falar com você. Acompanhe-me até a cozinha.

Aiolos o segue. Ao chegar à cozinha, Agnar serve um pouco de leite em dois copos, e oferece um a Aiolos, que pega e bebe um pouco, olhando curioso para o outro rapaz.

- Se você vai levar Lady Syf para o Santuário, deve saber de alguns detalhes. – da uma pausa e continua – Sem a sua memória, ela é como uma criança que foi jogada ao mundo sem nenhuma preparação... O que eu quero dizer, é que Syf não sabe distinguir o certo do errado, entende? – o Cavaleiro assentiu.

- Se ela ficar aqui correrá perigo?

- Não tenho certeza. O aconselhável é que ela fique no Santuário que é o lugar mais seguro. E mais uma coisa de suma importância, ela não pode se ferir muito.

- Por quê? Ela tem algum tipo de doença imunológica? Sabe me dizer se é muito sério?

- Não muito, mas evite o máximo possível... Agora é melhor a gente dormir, pois amanha será um dia longo para vocês.

No dia seguinte...

Fora do castelo se encontravam seis pessoas de despedindo. De um lado estava Hilda, Agnar, Bado e Freiya. Do outro lado estava Lady Syf e Aiolos com a criança em seu colo. Freiya passava a mão na cabeça da criança enquanto Hilda dizia:

- Espero que regressem em segurança ao santuário.

- Tomem bastante cuidado ao saírem dos limites de Asgard.

- Bado tem razão. Nunca se sabe quando aqueles guerreiros podem atacar novamente.

- Eu creio que eles não irão aparecer, mas de qualquer forma seguirei seu conselho, Agnar. Devemos ir. Aqui anoitece muito rápido.

- Cuidem bem desse menino, por favor.

- Não se preocupe Freiya. Cuidarei dele mesmo que custe a minha vida... Vamos, Lady Syf.

Eles seguiram pelas trilhas de vales e floresta em silencio e atentos por um dia quase inteiro. Como o clima estava ameno em comparação aos rigorosos dias de Asgard, puderam fazer todo esse percurso. Já começava a anoitecer e a nevasca parecia ter aumentado de intensidade. O que fez Aiolos parar entregando o menino que até então estava em seu colo a Syf.

- Não vamos conseguir prosseguir com esse tempo. Vamos ter que nos abrigar... - olhou a sua volta e disse apontando para a sua direita - Leve o menino até aquela caverna, e me esperem. Vou procurar algo para nos aquecer a noite.

Ela o viu se afastar e resolveu ir a tal caverna.

No meio da floresta Aiolos, não consegue enxergar quase nada. Estava escuro por causa da nevasca e das arvores. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria derrubar alguns galhos, o suficiente para durar toda a noite, e voltar logo antes que não conseguisse mais encontrar o caminho de volta.

Ao chegar à caverna, escuta o menino chorar muito, mas como não conseguia enxergar nada não havia muito que se fazer a não ser preparar logo a fogueira. Estava difícil de pegar fogo, pois a lenha era verde e estava úmida por causa da neve. E ainda por cima aquela maldita Amazona não cuidava do menino. Até que finalmente conseguiu acender a fogueira. Olha para Syf com certa raiva nos olhos.

- Mulher, não vai fazer esse menino parar de chorar não, é?

- Se eu soubesse o que fazer já teria feito.

- Depois de quase dois dias sem falar, até que enfim disse algo. Comecei a achar que além de estar sem memória, também era muda. – disse completamente irônico.

Por um minuto Aiolos pensou ter reconhecido aquela voz. Era tão parecido, até mesmo no jeito frio de falar. Não poderia ser... "Penso tanto nela que já estou começando a confundir as coisas... Agnar disse que Syf era uma princesa e"... Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao escutar Syf falar algo que o perturbou ao mesmo tempo em que recebia o menino no colo.

- Faça Dohko ficar em silencio.

- O que você disse? – ela não respondeu e foi para o final da caverna onde se deitou, deixando Aiolos sem saber o que pensar. – "Só pode ser um engano, ou uma incrível coincidência... só pode ser isso... O mestre ancião morreu no mundo inferior. Mas por que esta criança tem o mesmo nome que ele? Seria apenas coincidência, ou o fato de ter em sua roupa o selo do Santuário tem alguma ligação? Tantas dúvidas"... achou melhor cuidar do menino, e deixar para resolver isso depois, com a cabeça fria.

Horas depois, Aiolos se aproxima de Syf o que a faz acordar imediatamente.

- Eu quero respostas. E não adianta dizer que perdeu a memória e não se lembra de nada... Como você encontrou esse menino?

- Estava caminhado por um vilarejo perto de Münster quando vi uns guerreiros invadindo uma das casas, e agredindo seus ocupantes. Quando cheguei lá para ajudar, eles já haviam matado o homem e estavam atacando a mulher. Mesmo sem poder fazer nada por ela ainda tentei salvá-la, mas foi inútil. Então peguei o menino e sai correndo a esmo. Por varias horas corri, até que pensei estar segura, e parei para descansar. Mas eles apareceram e me defendi. Apareceram mais guerreiros, e eu decidi fugir. Quando eu percebi já estava naquele reino.

- Essas pessoas estavam realmente dispostas a matar essa criança... Agora me diga como você sabe o nome desse menino?

Ela se aproximou onde estava deitado o menino, uma cama cheia de folhas que Aiolos arrumou de jeito que ficasse confortável e aquecida. Syf apontou para uma parte da manta do menino onde estava escrito em letras minúsculas "Dohko". Aiolos ficou com os olhos arregalados. Estava totalmente incrédulo. Tudo parecia um quebra-cabeça ao qual faltavam peças.

Olhou para Syf com mais dúvidas ainda, e viu que esta não tinha mais nada a acrescentar. Aiolos resolveu não perguntar mais nada para aquela Amazona esquisita, ou ia acabar enlouquecendo.

Quando amanheceu e o clima havia amenizado, retornaram a caminhar. Ao chegarem à Sibéria, enxergam de longe Kamus e Céfiso treinando. Kamus parou o treinamento ao sentir o cosmo do amigo.

- Pensei que havia me enganado... - disse estendendo a mão para fazer uma saudação - O que o traz aqui, Aiolos? Aconteceu algum problema no Santuário?

- Não... quero dizer talvez... Ah! Nem sei por onde começar.

- Seria melhor começar pelo inicio. Vamos para minha choupana, e lá você me explica com mais calma.

- E quanto ao treinamento, mestre Kamus?

- Sei que você é muito dedicado, mas se quiser pode tirar o dia de folga, ou treinar com Hyoga e Aécios.

Kamus pegou um caminho entre as grandes geleiras, sendo acompanhado por Aiolos e a amazona. Percorreram todo o caminho em silencio. Quando chegaram se acomodaram perto de uma pequena lareira.

- Quem é essa amazona, Aiolos? – Kamus perguntou olhando com ma certa curiosidade para a dita cuja.

- Foi exatamente por causa dela e desse menino que vim a Asgard.

- Veio punir uma amazona porque ela teve um filho?

Kamus estava atônito com a idéia que, Aiolos, um Cavaleiro fervoroso em suas idéias de justiça, veio de tão longe para cumprir uma ordem absurda. Ao perceber a indignação na voz do amigo, pôs logo a se explicar.

- Esse menino não é filho dela. Na verdade ela o salvou de...

Aiolos é interrompido por um forte estrondo vindo da porta. Todos olham nessa direção e enxergam Hyoga transtornado:

- Mestre, Athena corre algum perigo?

- Que maneiras são essas, Hyoga? – Kamus o olhava repreendendo.

- Desculpe mestre Kamus. É que eu fiquei preocupado com o que poderia estar acontecendo, pois senti a presença de outro Cavaleiro de Ouro, e...

- Se não parar de interromper, nem eu saberei... Pode continuar Aiolos.

- Como eu estava dizendo: Lady Syf o salvou de uns guerreiros. Eles mataram os pais do menino e pretendiam fazer o mesmo com ele. Ela se refugiou em Asgard, e eu vim averiguar o ocorrido. Tive até que enfrentar alguns deles... Depois descubro que o menino carrega gravado em suas roupas o selo do Santuário, e também o seu nome que me deixou atordoado...

- Que nome seria esse que tem o poder de te deixar assim?

- Dohko.

Aiolos falou um pouco temeroso. Quanto a Hyoga e Kamus, conseguiram ficar mais gelado que a geleira do Ártico, tamanho foi à tensão ao ouvir essa única palavra.

- Você tem certeza disso? Isso é muito sério, Aiolos...

- Não ousaria brincar com algo tão delicado assim.

- Nesse caso é melhor retornarmos ao Santuário imediatamente. Lá Athena poderá solucionar esse mistério.

Continua...

Eu tinha escrito 7 capítulos no meu PC, mas aconteceram muitas coisas e eu tive que recomeçar a partir desse capitulo, pois os anteriores foram postados em outro site. Eu só tive que copiar, e fazer alguns ajustes. Olha só o que aconteceu: "simplesmente a minha placa-mãe queimou, depois disso o HD desmagnetizou perdendo todos os dados que levei anos pra pegar, e pra finalizar, o monitor também queimou." É por isso que eu digo: "quando algo começa a dar errado, pode esperar que as coisas vão piorar, e mais tarde vem a calmaria." Heheheheheh

No inicio desses problemas com meu PC, me deu o maior desanimo. Eu tive até vontade de desistir. Mas agora consegui superar essa crise como se fosse uma FÊNIX ressurgindo das cinzas.

Valeu a todos e até o próximo capitulo.


	5. Capitulo IV – A volta de Phebe Stonehear

Uma Amazona de cabelos verdes claros andava pela entrada do Santuário observando tudo. Estava admirada e ao mesmo tempo triste por ver que algumas coisas na reconstrução do local estava diferente de quando tinha pisado pela ultima vez naquele lugar. Tinha boas e más recordações do Santuário. E parecia que não era apenas a reconstrução que estava diferenciando o lugar, como também os rostos. Tinha muitas pessoas novas lá. Em sua cabeça se passava certa consumição. Por que o Santuário estava se preparando tão arduamente? Seria uma nova guerra que estava por vir? Contra quem seria essa possível guerra? E o que sentiu há alguns tempos atrás seria realmente verdade ou apenas fruto de sua imaginação? Poderia ser este ultimo pensamento, afinal passou vários anos sem contato com uma alma viva sequer, e a loucura podia ter tomado conta de seu ser. Já havia feito isso outra vez, em um tempo que uma grande tristeza assolou a sua alma, mas agora podia ter sido diferente. Como seria possível sentir todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro morrer e depois senti-los vivos, assim do nada? Nem mesmo sentiu um aumento de poder para trazê-los de volta a vida. E outra questão a atormentava mais do que qualquer outra: quem era o responsável por isso? "Não entendo o que se passa aqui... Na batalha das doze casas me aproximei do Santuário, mas não tive coragem de entrar temendo que a minha presença pudesse acarretar ao destino de todos habitantes desse lugar. O mesmo aconteceu durante a batalha contra Poseidon... O que me perturba mais é o fato de uma pessoa que agora não passava de ossos, estar vivo novamente... Que absurdo. Isso é impossível, eu o enterrei a mais de treze anos atrás. Como explica uma...?" Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando trombou de frente com alguém mais alto que ela, e foi diretamente ao chão com tudo. A pessoa que a derrubou, prontamente ofereceu a sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar enquanto desculpava-se:

- Mil desculpas. Eu estava meio distraído e não percebi você.

- Meio distraído?... Seu retardado, não tem idéia de quem sou ou na encrenca que acabou de se... – dizia ao mesmo tempo em que dava um safanão na mão do Cavaleiro, mas ao ver de quem se tratava, sua voz morreu na garganta, e só conseguiu pronunciar uma única palavra, que saiu em um gemido esganiçado – Saga?

- Ao que parece você conhece meu irmão... – disse um pouco decepcionado – Eu me chamo Kanon.

- Ah, havia me esquecido de que Saga tinha um irmão gêmeo. – falou com desdém.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca amazona...? – e ficou esperando a resposta, mas o que veio a seguir o deixou irritado.

- Não terei o desprazer de me apresentar ao irmão daquele lá...

Ela olhou em direção ao salão do Grande Mestre, e Kanon pôde perceber que aquela amazona sabia mais sobre seu irmão do que parecia. Talvez fosse uma amazona que frequentava a sala da piscina durante a noite... Sem dizer mais nada, a amazona saiu de lá pisando fundo. Parecia que estava tendo um pequeno terremoto por onde passava tamanha a raiva que continham em seus passos e em seu cosmo.

Kanon estava prestes a ensinar boas maneiras a aquela amazona mau-educada, quando alguém o chama. Bom, não bem a ele que se referia, mas estava chamando-o indo a seu encontro, o que o deixava mais irritado ainda. Esperou a pessoa chegar para ver o que queria.

- Saga, quer treinar comigo? É que não estou a fim de treinar sozinho e...

- Ah! Outro que me chama pelo nome do meu irmão. Se você está a fim de me irritar hoje como aquela estúpida amazona, pode esquecer Shura.

- Nossa, Kanon, que mau-humor, e logo cedo hein? Que bicho te mordeu? Ou melhor, que amazona te mordeu? – Shura deu um leve sorriso.

- Uma amazona cabelo-de-capim, e muito mau-educada.

- Cabelo-de-capim? Ah! Cabelos verdes... Você diz a Shina, não?

- Não... Essa que apareceu a pouco eu não conheço.

- Então deve ser a tal amazona que estava em Asgard.

- Não creio. Aiolos ainda não voltou, e essa daí conhece o Saga.

- Seja quem for saberemos depois... Vamos treinar agora?

- Vou daqui a pouco, Shura.

Em outro lugar, próximo a umas ruínas, a amazona de cabelos verdes estava um pouco mais calma, quando escutou uns ruídos, e decidiu averiguar. Foi sorrateira até o lugar onde duas pessoas estavam.

- Muito bonito Cavaleiro de Leão. Você e Marin estão aqui namorando em pleno dia, em vez de estarem na arena treinando.

- Phebe Stoneheart? Não acredito... É você mesma?

- De carne, osso e divin... – a palavra morreu em sua garganta ao se lembrar que não estava falando apenas ao Cavaleiro de Leão.

- Não se preocupe comigo, senhora. Entre eu e Aiolia não há nenhum segredo.

- Aiolia, sabe que não gosto quando falam de mim, mesmo que seja bem de mim... Dessa vez vou deixar passar, por consideração a seu falecido irmão. – Os dois gelaram, e ela percebeu que tinha algo estranho no ar – Vou dar uma volta pelo santuário... Encontre-me aqui ao cair da tarde, Aiolia.

Ela sai deixando as duas pessoas tão tensas que nem conseguiram esboçar uma resposta.

- É agora que esse Santuário vai abaixo de vez.

- Por que diz isso, Aiolia?

- Vai por mim, Marin. Quanto menos você souber melhor para você e para mim também.

- Acho melhor a gente pegar aquele atalho para nos reunir com todos, antes que dêem por falta da gente.

Phebe vai sem pressa, até a arena onde todos estavam treinando. Todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro pararam na mesma hora quando sentiram a sua presença. Até Marin e Aiolia já estavam ali graças ao caminho que eles pegaram, e porque eles foram bem rápidos. Ninguém tinha percebido realmente que eles haviam chegado há pouco tempo.

- Ora, ora. Dizem que os vivos sempre aparecem... Mas no seu caso, não sei o que se pode dizer Phebe...

- Não é assim que se trata uma mulher como ela, Shura.

- Tem razão. Alguém como ela deve ser tratada assim... – ele empunha seu punho, mas é detido no meio do caminho.

- Eu falei sério, Shura... Todos nós devemos deixar ela em paz. – este fala com uma voz serena, enquanto detinha o ataque do amigo.

- No seu lugar, Capricórnio, aceitaria o conselho de seu amigo Kanon.

- Eu sou o Saga, Phebe. – ela ficou incrédula. Nunca poderia imaginar ser defendida por uma pessoa como ele. Saga olha para os demais e continua: – Com a volta de Phebe Stoneheart, sugiro que encerremos o treino por hoje. Vamos nos reunir no templo de Athena.

Templo de Athena

Minutos depois no salão, todos já se encontravam ajoelhados em forma de respeito perante a deusa.

- Athena, esta é Phebe Stoneheart. Ela foi uma mestra amazonas há muitos anos atrás. Tem um grande valor para o Santuário.

- Sinto um grande cosmos dentro de você. Se compara a de... – Athena se interrompeu olhando melhor para Phebe, e continuou sem fazer o tal comentário que pretendia fazer – Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Seja bem vinda de volta, Phebe.

- Obrigada, Athena. Espero que a minha volta sirva pra alguma coisa...

- Com todo seu conhecimento, servirá sim. Acho que vocês têm muitas coisas a conversar... - pensou um pouco melhor tomando uma decisão - Acho que isso merece uma comemoração. Todos estão liberados para sair essa noite.

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui no Santuário, Athena.

- Vou ficar aqui também.

- Estou cansada da viagem. Por isso vou ficar com vocês, Aiolia e Marin... Caso contrario acompanharia os outros. Não é sempre que Cavaleiros e Amazonas podem ter uma noite de folga.

Assim que Athena recolheu-se a seus afazeres, Saga chamou a atenção de todos:

- Solicito a todos que não façam mais aqueles comentários maldosos sobre Phebe, que a maioria estavam acostumados a fazer. Nenhum de vocês, cavaleiros de ouro, tem esse direito depois de tudo que aconteceu... Vocês sabem do que eu estou falando.

Saga sai do salão deixando todos os cavaleiros envergonhados pelo que fizeram no passado diante do olhar incrédulo de Phebe.

Mais tarde em uma parte do Santuário

Aiolia esperava impaciente a pessoa que queria evitar o máximo possível encontrar naquele momento. Sempre teve muita consideração por ela, e depois de tantos anos sem se ver, em outras circunstâncias, ele estaria eufórico de alegria com esse reencontro. Mas agora era diferente, seu irmão voltou à vida, e mudou muito desde o tempo que aqueles dois haviam se conhecido. Qual seria a reação dela ao saber disso? Não teve mais tempo para pensar nisso, pois ela acabara de se fazer presente.

- Está tenso, Cavaleiro de Leão... O que se passa nessa cabecinha?

- A senhora sabe ler os pensamentos. Por que não faz isso então?

- Ultimamente não tenho confiado muito nesse poder. – parou um pouco analisando algo que já havia pensado há muito tempo. O seu outro eu pode ter manipulado as suas decisões a muito tempo atrás, e tinha receio dessa probabilidade acontecer novamente. - Tenho lá as minhas razões, Aiolia.

- Ainda tem pensado muito no tempo em que Ares dominava o Santuário?

- Isso entre outras coisas também. Mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar. – olhou bem séria para Aiolia – O Saga mudou muito, não acha?

- Quando era pequeno ouvi uma vez que vocês dois haviam discutido, e que foi algo muito sério. E pelo clima tenso que se instaurou na arena, realmente vocês não se davam muito bem... – parou por alguns segundos esperando alguma reação, mas como ela não replicou, continuou – O Saga, assim como os outros que foram revividos, mudou. Ele agora é uma pessoa que é capaz de tudo para lutar por Athena e pela justiça.

- Por que vocês, Cavaleiros de Athena, foram revividos? E por que tem tantas pessoas novas?

- As duas perguntas levam a mesma resposta. Fomos revividos apenas para treinar esses novatos que irão substituir os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

- Isso não faz sentido, Aiolia... Hades não faria isso a troco de nada. Então por que ele travaria mais uma batalha contra Athena, para simplesmente depois reviver seus inimigos?

- Claro que ele jamais faria isso, Phebe. Quem foi o responsável por isso foi o Anjo da Morte, e nos ordenou que não confrontasse em nenhuma batalha.

Aiolia se sentiu um pouco incomodado em falar nesse ser, algo que se passou despercebido pela amazona, que estava absorta em seus pensamentos.

"Anjo da Morte! Será o mesmo ser que a deusa Afrodite me contou um dia? Aquele ser de tal lenda que se fala no Mundo Inferior?..." Tudo ficou confuso na mente de Phebe Stoneheart, e ela saiu correndo sem dizer mais nada, deixando Aiolia preocupado. Teve vontade de correr atrás dela, mas com a chegada de Marin, se conteve.

- Phebe passou por mim como se fosse um furacão. O que deu nela?

- Nem eu sei o que se passou aqui. Tudo o que fiz foi mencionar a história do Anjo da Morte.

- Você acha que ela sabe de alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu no Mundo Inferior?

- Do jeito que a conheço, se ela sabe de alguma coisa não nos dirá nada.

- Então é melhor deixar para lá se não podemos fazê-la dizer o que sabe. Não acha?

- É. Mais o que me intriga é o estado que ele saiu daqui. Se Phebe a conhece, o que ela sabe sobre esse ser?

A resposta para a pergunta de Aiolia talvez fosse algo terrível e que deveria se esquecida até mesmo por Phebe.

Longe do Santuário

Em uma movimentada boate, estavam Aldebaran, Milo, Mascara da Morte, Kanon, Saga, Shura, Shina,Afrodite, Mú e Shaka, em um canto afastado da pista de dança, sentados à mesa. Esses dois últimos discutiam o tempo todo, e os outros já estavam ficando sem paciência.

- Eu ainda acho que não deveríamos ter saído do Santuário. Ainda por cima vir a uma boate barulhenta. E se acontecer alguma coisa com Athena?

- Deixa de ser estraga-prazeres, Shaka. Não vai acontecer nada, principalmente com Aiolia, Marin e Phebe por lá. E mesmo que algo acontecesse o que poderíamos fazer? Desobedecer a ordem do Anjo da Morte?

- A gente podia passar a noite sem falar naquele ser, Mú.

- Pela primeira vez eu concordo com você, Shura. Olha, Phebe assusta qualquer um com aqueles poderes de morta-viva, mas aquela lá é tenebrosa. Dá-me até arrepios.

- Mascara da Morte, o que eu falei sobre comentários da vida de Phebe? Vocês não conseguem ficar juntos sem fazer certos comentários maldosos, não é?

Saga diz isso em alto e bom tom ao mesmo tempo em que bate com a mão na mesa, estremecendo tudo, até mesmo os seus companheiros, que não esperavam esse tipo de comportamento por parte de Saga. O cavaleiro de gêmeo era sempre tão educado e calmo... Ele percebe o que fez e se levanta indignado saindo da boate sem dizer nada, deixando todos perplexos com a reação dele.

- Que isso? Nunca vi Saga agir desse jeito.

- A culpa é desses três, Aldebaran. Quanto a você, Mú, sabe que Shaka só sabe meditar, e não conhece as coisas boas da vida...

A maioria riu do comentário de Milo. Já Shaka, se levantou e seguiu o mesmo caminho de Saga. Kanon olhou feio para Milo que se encolheu na cadeira.

- Oi, meu nome é Karen. Eu e minhas amigas aqui não conhecemos ninguém nesta cidade.

- Todos me chamam de Mascara da Morte – falou ao se levantar olhando diretamente para a mulher de longos cabelos ruivos que acabou de se apresentar. – e estes são Mú e Milo. Que tal se a gente der umas voltas pela redondeza para nos conhecermos melhor?

- Boa idéia. Mas... eu posso te chamar de MM? É que esse apelido que você tem é muito assustador.

- Ha! ha! ha! Uma gata como você tem esse direito... vamos então, Karen? – sem cerimônia nenhuma Mascara da Morte a segura pela cintura e conduz para a saída da boate.

- Me lembrem de passar o resto da minha vida torrando a paciência dele com essa história de "MM". – Milo disse essa ultima palavra todo meloso, com os olhos picando. Alguns de seus amigos tiveram que disfarçar o sorriso da interpretação que Milo fez do ocorrido.

- Esse seu amigo além de ser apressadinho, me parece ser uma pessoa muito ranzinza, não é Milo? – dizia uma moça baixa de longos cabelos verdes escuro.

- Psra dizer a verdade às vezes ele leva as coisas muito a sério, mas é só saber lidar com ele, e tudo bem... Desculpe você sabe meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu.

- É que às vezes eu sou um pouco desligada. Meu nome é Marri. Você sabe dançar?

- Deixe que eu lhe mostre e verá que palavras não podem descrever o quanto sou bom nisso... entre outras coisas também. – ele disse essa ultima frase em um tom baixo para não assustá-la, mas a amiga dela escutou. Assim que os dois saíram pzra pista de dança.

- Que carinha mais convencido. Só porque é bonito... – a garota de cabelos e olhos azuis claro sorria ao olhar para os dois que já estavam dançando. E viu que realmente Milo dançava bem.

- Não se leve pelas aparências, senhorita. Meu amigo tem esse jeito meio arrogante de falar, mas é uma excelente pessoa.

- E eu que pretendia ser rude com você, Mú, pensando que fosse igual a seus amigos excêntricos. Meu nome é Nádja... Olha, eu estou com um pouco de calor, e vou sair um pouco e respirar ar puro.

- Quer que eu a acompanhe, Nádja? É que não é muito bom andar pela cidade sozinha.

Nádja concordou com um leve sorriso enquanto estendia a mão para ele sugerindo que desejava sua companhia. Os dois saíram, e Shura se levantou da cadeira também.

- Eu vou ao bar escolher um drink, mais alguém quer algo de lá?

Afrodite, Aldebaran, e Kanon aceitaram, e Shura foi providenciar bebida para todos com exceção de Shina que apenas conversava com ele e Afrodite. Nessa mesma hora, uma loira de olhos azuis chega à mesa, sem cerimônia nenhuma, e já vai puxando logo a mão de Kanon.

- Vamos dançar gatão?

- Claro. E por que não? Espera só um instante. – Kanon bebe um grande gole de sua bebida e deixa o copo na mesa.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo. A minha amiga de cabelos pretos ali queria saber se o seu amigo grandalhão está disponível.

- Agora mesmo. Vamos logo, pessoal. – Aldebaran levanta-se pegando a mão de Kanon e sai praticamente arrastando os dois.

- Só mesmo Aldebaran para ser tão desastrado assim. – comentava Afrodite que parecia ficar entediado com tudo.

Shura voltou com as bebidas, estranhando de inicio a falta dos dois amigos ausentes, mas resolveu deixar para lá e curtir a noite.

As horas passaram, e só ficaram mesmo na mesa Afrodite, Shina e Shura. Este ultimo recusava o pedido de varias garotas que apareciam na mesa querendo dançar ou dar um passeio. Sempre dava uma desculpa como "obrigado, mas estou um pouco cansado". Preferia ficar conversando com Shina e Afrodite, que ao ver uma garota se dirigindo a mesa disse para Shura:

- Lá vem mais uma Shura.

Capricórnio já estava cansado de ficar arranjando desculpas para não sair da mesa. Com esse desanimo, baixou a cabeça, esperando pela proposta.

- Oi, Shura. – este reconheceu a voz da garota e levantou a cabeça, e ela continua – Você poderia me dizer por que Saga ficou estranho comigo depois que eu o chamei por seu nome?

- Saga saiu mais cedo, Karina. Você estava dançando com o irmão gêmeo dele, Kanon, que odeia ser confundido.

- Ah, então foi por isso que ele me deixou sozinha na pista de dança para ficar com a outra lá. - nessa hora, ficou corada tamanha a vergonha que passou ao xingá-lo, e continua sem jeito – Bom, como eu podia adivinhar que Saga tinha um irmão gêmeo idêntico?...

- Não se preocupe com isso, Karina. Logo, logo Kanon esquece o ocorrido. – Shura disse isso já imaginando o papelão que a garota podia ter feito, já que ela tinha um gênio forte.

- E onde está aquele seu amigo simpático?

- O Aiolos? Ele teve que sair da cidade a negócios...

- Quando você encontrá-lo diga que eu e Tamisys mandamos lembranças, ok? Eu tenho que ir agora. Já está tarde.

Quando Karina saiu, dois pares de olhos, pares de olhos estes que não se podia ver, por causa da mascara, mas dava pra sentir que eram diretos a ele olhavam inquisidores para o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, este se viu em maus-lençóis.

- Quer dizer que o ex-Grande Mestre, o lendário Cavaleiro de Sagitário, e o Cavaleiro que é considerado o mais fiel a Athena saíram do Santuário sem permissão da deusa?

- Bom... é que foi por um motivo muito especial. – Shura estava tenso – E foi só essa única vez. – mentiu, pois já havia saído varias vezes com Saga as escondidas quando eram adolescentes.

- Quem sou eu para recriminar? Afinal de contas, já sai do Santuário sem permissão para resolver um assunto pendente.

- Que eu saiba você acabou não resolvendo nada. – Peixes falou com um sorriso cínico no rosto, e Shina o fuzilou com os olhos por trás da mascara.

Shura percebeu que Afrodite pretendia fazer mais um comentário, e com certeza seria sobre a noite em que conheceu a garota que estava a pouco tempo falando com ele. Viu que seria melhor tirar Shina dali antes que a coisa ficasse pior.

- Está a fim de dançar, Shina?

- Você passou a noite toda recusando os convites das garotas que vinham à mesa. Por que só agora está interessado em dançar comigo? – Shina ficou desconfiada e deixou isso em sua voz ser percebida pelo Cavaleiro. Shura viu que aquela ali era páreo duro.

- Porque eu não queria que você ficasse sozinha na mesa. E porque acho que como você não pode beber nada por causa da mascara, talvez quisesse dançar para se divertir um pouco. O motivo mais forte é que gosto dessa musica.

- Eu também gosto. Está certo, Shura, eu aceito... Mas e quanto ao Afrodite?

- Vocês podem ir. – Afrodite faz um gesto com a mão como se não se importasse muito com o que eles fossem fazer depois. Na verdade ele estava até com vontade de voltar para o Santuário. Mas ficou apenas observando o casal de amigos se divertindo com os outros, que nem percebeu a aproximação de um rapaz de longos cabelos pretos a mesa. Só virou para ver quem era quando este tocou seu ombro.

- Triste, não? A minha irmã me deixou sozinho para dançar com o seu amigo. – o rapaz se referia a Aldebaran, pois a moça que estava com ele se parecia muito com o recém-chegado. – E pelo jeito seus amigos fizeram o mesmo com você... ?

- Afrodite, prazer. – ele estendeu a mão para o rapaz.

- O prazer é todo meu... Afrodite é o nome da deusa grega do amor e da beleza. – parou um pouco analisando aquele rosto delicado que parecia de uma mulher, e depois continua – Um nome apropriado para um ser divino como você. Meu nome é Lukas.

- Por que não me acompanha em um drink?

E assim a noite se seguiu com todos se divertindo até o amanhecer. Por apenas uma noite todos esqueceram suas obrigações como protetores de Athena.

Bom, quase todos. Shaka voltou para sua casa, e resolveu meditar. E Saga ficou perambulando por Atenas, pensando em um jeito melhor para duplicar o desempenho de todos nos treinos.

No santuário

Phebe já devia ter pregado os olhos, mas há horas que ela pensava na conversa que teve com Aiolia. Seus temores pareciam estar corretos.

– Aiolos também voltou à vida... Mas por que ele também? E por que ele não se encontrava nesse lugar como era antigamente? – Quando pensou ter solucionado todo o mistério apareceu mais outro para pairar no ar. – Será que o Anjo da Morte resolveu fazê-lo de escravo, ou pior, Espectro? Se for um dos dois casos, por que nenhuns dos Cavaleiros mostram que se importam com o destino de um deles?... Pelo jeito terei que ter outra conversa com Aiolia, e se ele não falar nada, terei que fazer algo que não queria nunca mais precisar fazer... ler seus pensamentos.

No dia seguinte

Apenas Aiolia, Marin e seus alunos foram treinar pela manhã. Quanto aos demais cavaleiros e amazonas foram treinar só pela tarde, até ao anoitecer.

No refeitório altamente moderno que Athena mandou construir para melhorar o desempenho dos cavaleiros, sem ele terem que gastar tempo cozinhando, estavam todos os cavaleiros juntos em um canto. Quanto aos aprendizes estavam espalhados por todos os lados.

- Passei a noite pensando em algo que pode ser muito bom para todos... Proponho que todos os cavaleiros e amazonas de prata façam um treinamento rotativo por um determinado tempo até ver se dá certo.

- Treinamento rotativo? Mas para que isso, hein Saga?

- Simples Aldebaran. Essa é uma forma de aprimorar nossas técnicas, analisando o ponto fraco de cada oponente, e vice-versa.

- Boa idéia, Saga. Assim poderemos mostrar a nossos alunos nossas técnicas na pratica pela parte da manhã, e pela tarde eles tentam mostrar o que aprenderam de manhã. Assim teremos um melhor aproveitamento dos treinos. – mas não era só por esse motivo que Shura ficou instigado com a idéia. Quem sabe se pegaria Shina como parceira de treino pelo menos uma vez? Seria muito bom se conseguisse treinar com ela toda semana, pensou esboçando um leve sorriso.

- Exatamente, Shura. Mais tarde vou levar o relatório a Athena, e aproveito para sugerir isso a ela.

Horas mais tarde, Templo de Athena

Athena escutava atentamente ao que Saga falava. Estavam reunidos a certo tempo, conversando sobre a idéia que teve na noite anterior.

- Isso é muito interessante, Saga. E quando pretende colocar suas idéias em pratica?

- Depois de amanhã, Athena. Será tempo suficiente para ponderar sobre as duplas. Assim que eu conseguir analisar todos, e montar o esquema, colocarei um panfleto no refeitório e outro na arena.

- Mudando de assunto... Como foi a noite de folga ontem? Todos divertiram bastante?

- Han?... Sim, foi muito bom para todos.

- Que bom... Se for só isso, Saga, podemos encerrar essa reunião por hoje?

- Sim... Boa noite, Athena. – Saga faz uma reverencia respeitosa, e sai pensando: "Saori é uma deusa, mais também é uma adolescente. As vezes, nós cavaleiros, esquecemos desse fato. Ela é tão atarefada com os problemas do santuário, e das suas empresas. Quase não tem tempo para si própria, principalmente cuidando de Seiya por se sentir culpada pelo estado em que ele se encontra".

Continua...

* * *

Que bom que vocês agüentaram ler esse capitulo até o fim. Heheheh!

É que esse pra mim foi um pouco complicado, por se tratar de mexer com uma personagem tão delicada como Phebe... Vai que Lyre, com seus poderes estranhos de Morta-Viva aparece aqui para mandar a autora para Hades, com ida e sem a volta proporcionada pelo Anjo da Morte. Do jeito que ela é enfezada, não vai sobrar nada de mim. Aí quem vai terminar essa fic, hein? hahahahaha

Brincadeiras de lado... Quanto a questão dos cavaleiros terem um dia de folga e eles resolveram ir a uma boate, digo:

Os cavaleiros retornaram a vida, e como Athena deixou que eles curtissem um pouco para quebrar a rotina, achei que seria o momento propicio para colocar em plano algo que passou pela minha mente sórdida, e que logo vocês saberão.

E eu também não podia deixar o coitado do Afrodite (Cavaleiro de Peixes) na mão. Tive que dar um final razoável a uma pessoa como ele. Não acham?

Notas da autora: Quero deixar claro que a personagem Phebe Stoneheart foi retirada da Fanfic "A Rosa e a Flecha" de Lyre Weren. No caso Phebe (Lyre Weren) aqui é uma pessoa amargurada por sua má sorte, mas é uma pessoa boa embora não pareça. Não posso dizer mais nada ou vou estragar o que reservo para o oitavo capitulo. Então vamos seguindo devagar até chegar lá.

AAAHHH! Já ia me esquecendo. (Essa é uma frase que tenho utilizado o tempo todo. O que posso fazer, sou esquecida mesmo?)

Infelizmente a fanfic de Lyre Wren não se encontra mais nos sites, então fica dificil que alguem leia "A rosa e a flecha parte I". É uma pena, mas pelo menos estou aqui homenageando duas autoras Arthemisys e Lyre Weren que me deram inspiração para começar a escrever mesmo sem saber.

KaylaArmilas


	6. Cap V – Mudanças no Santuário parteI

Phebe andava tranquilamente pela arena. Estava achando estranho que alguns soldados estivessem colando um papel na coluna do Coliseu. Foi até lá verificar o que estava acontecendo logo que os soldados saíram. Seus olhos crisparam fogo ao ler o que estava escrito. Não conseguia acreditar. Chamou os dois de volta, e eles obedeceram.

- O que está escrito aqui? – ela ordenou.

O soldado olhou para ela sem entender o que ela queria com aquilo. Phebe perdeu a paciência e pegou o soldado pelo pescoço, enquanto esfregava a cara dele na coluna. O outro soldado tentou impedir, mas ela o pegou pelo pescoço também, erguendo-o no alto, enquanto continuava esfregando a cara do primeiro na pilastra.

- Qual dos dois vai ler o que está escrito aqui? – nessa hora ela viu que o primeiro começava a ler:

- Entra em vigor esse decreto para todos os cavaleiros e amazonas abaixo relacionados, que devem cumprir com esta determinação.

O treinamento rotativo será pela parte da manhã, e pela tarde devem ensinar seus alunos. Domingo é folga para todos.

* * *

**Segunda:** Shina x Shura, Milo x Saga, Aiolia x Marin, Shaka x Kanon, Touro x Câncer, Mu x Peixes.

* * *

**Terça:** Shina x Milo, Mu x Saga, Aiolia x Shura, Marin x Shaka, Touro x Kanon, Câncer x Peixes.

* * *

**Quarta:** Shina x Touro, Mu x Shaka, Marin x Saga, Peixes x Aiolia, Milo x Shura, Kanon x Câncer.

* * *

**Quinta:** Shina x Kanon, Câncer x Shaka, Marin x Mu, Aiolia x Touro, Saga x Shura, Milo x Peixes.

* * *

**Sexta:** Shina x Marin, Mu x Shura, Shaka x Aiolia, Touro x Peixes, Saga x Kanon, Milo x Câncer.

* * *

**Sábado:** Shina x Peixes, Mu x Milo, Marin x Câncer, Aiolia x Saga, Touro x Shura, Kanon x Shaka.

* * *

Quando o soldado terminou de ler, olhou para Phebe. Seus olhos imploravam por piedade.

- Quem foi o autor dessa brincadeira sem graça?

- A gente só estava cumprindo ordens... – ela colocou mais força no pescoço do primeiro soldado, que continuou falando com certa dificuldade – O mestre Saga disse que a partir de agora seria desse jeito.

- Saga, não é? Pois ele vai ver que não gostei nem um pouco disso.

Ela jogou os dois a uma boa distancia, arrancou o panfleto da pilastra, e saiu furiosa. Por quem passava próximo a Phebe, ela perguntava por Saga, quem não sabia, ela falava algo rude, ou o jogava no chão, e logo seguia seu caminho. Até que teve uma pessoa a qual disse que ele estava no refeitório. A amazona seguiu para o refeitório. Ao chegar lá, olhou para todos os lados, procurando sua vitima. Eis que o encontra, sentado ao lado de Kanon e Shura, pois os demais já estavam a caminho da arena. Foi até os três, jogando o papel na cara de Saga...

- A amazona mau-educada... Posso saber por que jogou isso em mim agora? Que eu saiba não tropecei em você dessa vez.

- Desculpe-me, Kanon. Era para ele... - dizia apontando para Saga - Posso saber o que significa isso?

- Olha, Kanon é melhor a gente ir embora agora antes que sobre pra gente. – olha pra Saga e diz – Não queria estar na sua pele. – e sai as pressas puxando Kanon, que parecia curioso em saber o desenrolar da possível discussão.

- Isso que você jogou em meu irmão, é algo que eu já tinha conversado com Athena, que ela mesma concordou, e deixou em minhas mãos para escolher as pessoas, Phebe. E com certeza era para continuar no lugar de onde tirou.

- E qual foi o motivo pelo qual não me incluiu nessa lista?

-Porque não precisamos de você para esse tipo de treinamento.

- Como ousa me excluir assim? Com quem você acha que está lidando?

- Com a melhor amazona do Santuário.

- Não entendi... Então por que fez isso?

- Chamei June de volta ao Santuário, para treinar junto com Shyriu e você. Como você é a mais experiente mestra, não precisa perder tempo com a gente, e sim, aprimorando a técnica daqueles dois. E se tiver tempo treine também Pitolomeu. – Phebe estava incrédula. – Phebe, eu realmente mudei, e espero que agora resolva confiar em mim.

Ela não podia acreditar que ele, Saga, pudesse ter mudado tanto. Olhou desconfiada para o Cavaleiro que oferecia a mão como um sinal de que queria selar a paz entre os dois. Receosa, aceitou o convite.

- Como eu fui capaz de mudar, acredito agora que você também possa.

- Está tudo resolvido então?... Agora devemos cumprir com nossos horários para dar bom exemplo aos garotos.

- Está agindo como um verdadeiro mestre, Saga... O mesmo não posso dizer do tempo em que assassinou o Grande Mestre para tomar seu lugar.

Phebe não podia deixar de dar essa alfinetada no Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Essas palavras provocaram uma grande magoa no coração de Saga. Feridas que estavam quase cicatrizadas em sua alma reabriram, e sangravam como se tivessem cortado seus pulsos. Saga não diz mais nada e sai dali cabisbaixo, rumo a arena, deixando a amazona constrangida com si mesma por suas palavras ásperas a uma pessoa que se tornara muito sensível.

Na arena

Todos estavam com seus devidos parceiros do primeiro dia de treinamento. Teve inicio o tão esperado momento.

Cada dupla analisava a estratégia de seu oponente durante o aquecimento, para dar o melhor de si sem machucar ou se machucar quando fosse o treino pra valer. O único que estava um pouco desligado da realidade era Saga, mas com toda sua experiência, isso não interferiu em suas defesas ou esquivas. Isso estava deixando Milo irritado. Ao seu entender, parecia que Saga estava brincando com ele. O treino desse dia foi basicamente para haver um entrosamento entre os Cavaleiros e Amazonas. Por varias horas estava tudo sobre controle, até que Milo:

- Odeio ser ignorado, "Grande Mestre"... Ensinarei-te que contra Milo de Escorpião não se brinca. – Milo prepara seu terrível golpe enquanto grita: – Engula essa AGULHA ESCARLATE!

Saga desviou com uma incrível rapidez, e já estava atrás de Milo, o acertando com um chute que o derrubou. Nesse mesmo instante, Shura que, ao perceber que esse golpe certeiro de seu amigo atingiria sua parceira, pulou em cima de Shina, recebendo o golpe de raspão no braço. Ele caiu por cima dela, e lá ficou, admirando a mascara da amazona, imaginado como seria seus olhos, sua boca, seu rosto. Por seu corpo passou um pequeno tremor ao se lembrar que seus corpos estavam tão unidos naquele momento. Quanto a Shina, esta ao ver que a Agulha Escarlate de Milo o havia acertado, pensou que ele não saia de cima dela por causa do veneno. Mas também não seria nada confortável ficar naquele chão, com ele encima dela, até que se recuperasse.

- Vamos, Shura. Acho melhor encerrarmos o treino por hoje e ver como está esse ferimento. O veneno do Escorpião está fazendo efeito.

Ao escutar essas palavras de Shina o Cavaleiro acordou de seus devaneios, levantando em um impulso um tanto sem jeito. O que ela pensaria dele se soubesse o que se passava em sua cabeça?

- Desculpe. Eu só fiquei um pouco tonto, mas agora estou bem. Vamos voltar de onde paramos? – na sua cabeça se passava: "Vamos continuar do jeito que eu estava, e eu tiro a sua mascara?".

- Tem certeza que quer continuar assim mesmo? – disse apontando para seu braço, onde tinha um fino arranhão de onde brotava algumas gotas de sangue. Se o golpe o tivesse acertado em cheio, ficaria apenas uma marca de agulha, mas como não foi...

Milo e Saga aparecem para pedir desculpas pelo incidente, e Shura ficou feliz em ver que ela havia praticamente esquecido da conversa, para reclamar com os dois. O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio teve vontade de agradecer aos dois, e pedir que repetisse tudo de novo para ele voltar onde estava.

Depois dessa pequena confusão, todos voltaram aos seus lugares para encerrar a manha de treino.

No refeitório

Todos estavam animados comendo e conversando. Saga havia terminado de colocar algumas anotações em um caderno, e vira-se para seus amigos.

- O treino de hoje teve pequenos incidentes como o que aconteceu com Shura e Shina. Mas isso era esperado. Todavia, não devemos nos deixar abater por uma coisa tão ínfima como essa. Todos concordaram com Saga, e esperavam chegar o dia seguinte para ver como seria.

À tarde na arena

Durante a tarde Shura observava Shina treinar um aprendiz sem tirar os olhos nem um minuto sequer, lembrando-se do ocorrido da manhã. Desde o dia que dançou com ela na boate, não tirava ela da cabeça. Lembrava o tempo todo do perfume que ela exalava, e sentia que deveria dar um jeito de convencer a amazona de seus sentimentos. O que importava agora é que teria que esperar uma semana inteira para ficar próximo a Shina outra vez. E essa semana demorou muito pra passar, por isso, ele andava tão mal-humorado. Estava intragável chegar perto dele, e isso até o seu discípulo concordava.

Em uma dessas noites quentes do Santuário

Phebe já estava cansada de tentar falar com um certo Cavaleiro de Ouro, e este apenas dava um jeito de evitar o encontro. Como já estava cansada dessa "caçada", não esperou as formalidades de falar com ele em um horário conveniente. Como estava camuflando seu cosmos, pregou um baita susto em Aiolia que estava andando no mundo da lua, em direção a Vila das Amazonas. Ela havia pulado da árvore de onde espreitava quem andava pela trilha. O susto foi tão grande, que Aiolia recuou batendo a cabeça no galho de outra árvore.

- Um Cavaleiro de Ouro que devia zelar pela segurança do Santuário caminhando despreocupado. Se eu fosse uma inimiga, você estaria morto... outra vez.

- O que você quer, Phebe? – Aiolia falou com uma rispidez capaz de assustar até um demônio.

- Ora essa! Os outros Cavaleiros melhoram seu comportamento, e você que era o mais educado agora age assim? Acho que Shura não te educou de forma apropriada... – Aiolia a fitou com olhar de poucos amigos. Phebe viu que ele não estava com bom-humor para conversar, mas não se importou. Afinal de contas não deixaria aquele "moleque" inverter os papéis que cabia a ela. Mau-humor era sua marca registrada. – Ao que parece, até Aiolos voltou à vida... Mas onde ele está?

- Foi enviado a uma missão em Asgard. E antes que me pergunte o motivo de sua demora, digo de antemão que não sei de nada... Agora eu tenho que ir, Phebe.

Ele já se preparava pqra sair, enquanto um rápido pensamento se passava por Phebe: "Ou eu enferrujei por passar muito tempo sem usar meu poder, ou eu tenho medo do que possa descobrir ao ler a mente de alguém. Principalmente se esse alguém é o irmão de Aiolos".

- Espere Aiolia... O que mais o Anjo da Morte disse a vocês?

- Apenas o que te contei.

- E como é essa criatura?

- Um ser sem coração, capaz de matar o Cavaleiro de Libra e um Espectro de Hades, sem demonstrar raiva ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimento. Acredito que tudo que ela faz é apenas para seu interesse sem nem mesmo se importar com aqueles a sua volta, se é que ela tem alguém se importando com alguém como ela. Seja como for, qual seria o real motivo para acabar com Hades, se não for o de ficar para si com o reino de seu senhor? – Phebe fica em silencio, tentando entender o que era dito, e Aiolia continua – Mas por que tanto interesse nesse assunto, Phebe? Por acaso sabe de algo mais sobre ela?

- Não, Aiolia, eu não sei de nada sobre o Anjo da Morte... – "Mas gostaria de saber". Com esse pensamento a amazona sai, deixando Aiolia muito confuso para trás. Mas não ficou muito tempo ali, pois havia uma pessoa a sua espera.

Continua...

Gente, a partir de agora, farei os capítulos divididos em primeiro e segundo capitulo. Estou fazendo isso por questão de ser melhor para as pessoas que não tem Net em casa, e depende de Lan House para poder ler as Fics. Farei isso também para facilitar a betagem do capitulo.

Espero que todos me compreendam . Obrigada


	7. Cap V – Mudanças no Santuário parteII

Capitulo V – Mudanças no Santuário-parte II

Arena, segunda-feira

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que começou o treinamento rotativo. Um certo Cavaleiro de Capricórnio estava que não se cabia de tanta felicidade. Treinaria com a amazona que tirava seu sossego. Ele já tinha tudo esquematizado em sua cabeça. Quando terminasse o treino da manha, teria uma conversa com ela. Diria tudo o que estava sentindo.

O treino estava indo muito bem, até que Shura se lembra do dia em que seus corpos estavam juntos naquela parte da arena. Seu rosto corou com a lembrança. Na tentativa de se concentrar no treino, ele se defende do golpe Shina, e lança sua Excalibur.

Mas o que se passou despercebido foi quando Shura lançou sua Excalibur em Shina, e ela pensou que não havia acertado. Sua mascara cai no chão, partida ao meio, revelando seus grandes olhos azuis. Ela ficou estática, permitindo uma cena encantadora ao Cavaleiro de Capricórnio, que ficou admirando-a profundamente. Uma lágrima escorria dos olhos da Amazona de Cobra, que inesperadamente correu em direção a sua cabana. Shura despertou de seu transe e correu atrás dela chamando por seu nome, mas não era ouvido.

Pouco tempo depois ele chega na cabana, e não hesita em entrar. Ele encontra Shina jogada de bruços na cama, chorando tanto, que dava dó de se ver. Shura sentou-se na beirada da cama, passando a mãos nas costas dela, tentando acalmá-la. Não era assim que tinha planejado falar com ela sobre seus sentimentos, nem muito menos queria fazer ela chorar. Entre soluços, sua voz sai embargada de uma grande tristeza e raiva também:

- Para você não bastava o que Seiya me fez, não é? Tinha que me humilhar também, Shura.

- Não foi por querer... foi um acidente... – Shura estava com medo de magoá-la mais. Não sabia que aquela amazona turrona podia ser tão sensível.

Todavia, para seu espanto, ela se levantou rapidamente. Seu olhar agora parecia de pleno ódio.

- Acidente? Com vocês Cavaleiros de Ouro não acontecem essas coisas.

- Todos nós somos apenas seres humanos, que tem direito a cometer um pequeno deslize.

- Pequeno deslize?... Saiba que poderia ter me ferido ou matado... Afinal, posso saber com o que se distraiu?

Agora sim, Shura ficou constrangido. Sabia que havia sido sua culpa por estarem naquela situação, pois em um treinamento a coisa era seria e não podia se distrair. Mas também sabia que o golpe ao qual desferiu não a machucaria. Alem do mais, pensou que ela desviaria de seu golpe. Todavia, teria que ser sincero ao responder a pergunta da amazona.

- É que eu... distrai-me reparando em você. A muito tempo que eu gosto de você e...

- Não caçoe de mim, Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. Não sou tão burra quanto pensa...

Essa foi a gota d'água para a paciência de Shura. Como ela podia pensar assim de uma pessoa como ele? Seu orgulho foi ferido pela pessoa que ele mais amava. Irritou-se tanto a ponto de puxá-la bruscamente. Seus lábios estavam quase se encostando, e disse em uma voz sensual e ao mesmo tempo cheia de rancor:

- Não me confunda com os pirralhos que conhece... E não é porque sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Já vivi, morri, e fui trazido de volta a vida. Isso me fez saber o que quero, e jamais desistir.

Nessa hora, Shura dá um beijo cheio de paixão. No inicio Shina tentava se livrar daquele abraço e do beijo. Mas estava muito difícil. Não era pelo fato de Shura ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro, e sim por sentir o mesmo por ele. Sim, esse sentimento surgiu mutuamente no dia em que tiveram uma folga do Santuário e dançaram juntos na boate. Mas o que se passava pela sua cabeça era: "Ele não pode gostar de mim depois de todos saberem que Seiya foi o primeiro homem a ver meu rosto". No entanto, para Shura isso não importava, pois sabia que no fundo Seiya e Athena tinham um sentimento um para com o outro. Shina sentiu que não conseguiria mais tentar resistir ao homem que estava tirando toda a sua sanidade naquele momento. Acabou se entregando aquele fogo da paixão contida no âmago de ambos. Ele fazia caricias ousadas, e logo ela começava a imitá-lo, no entanto, um pouco tímida ainda. Logo suas roupas eram arrancadas e jogadas ao chão, com uma certa urgência.

Embora essa seja a primeira vez de Shina, demonstrou aprender logo aquela dança sensual e selvagem que seus corpos exigiam. Não se importaram com mais nada, nem mesmo o treino a tarde.

E daí por diante todas as noites eram bastante "calientes" naquele quarto...

Arena, a noite de segunda-feira

Milo estava pregado. Dessa vez Saga não estava distraído como no primeiro dia. Por isso o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos pegou pesado com ele. Todos já estavam no refeitório, e ele estava ali, em um canto da arena, tentando limpar as suas feridas. Não queria dar esse gostinho para alguém ficar rindo de sua cara, era muito orgulhoso pra isso.

- Quer dizer que o grande Cavaleiro de Escorpião, levou a maior surra de todos os tempos, não é?

- Seja quem for, não estou a fim gastar meu tempo com bobagens. Volte de onde veio. – Milo estava irritado com seu estado lastimável, mas estava mais irritado ainda por ser pego assim de surpresa por uma pessoa que estava satirizando com sua cara.

- Seu corpo está tão machucado assim, que nem consegue lembrar de uma de suas vitimas? É lamentável. – a pessoa se fez presente, e em posição de ataque – Eu vim especialmente para te punir pelo que fez...

Ao dizer isso, a Amazona de Camaleão o ataca com seu chicote prendendo os pés de Milo e depois puxa com força o derrubando no chão. Como ele havia sido pego desprevenido, não teve reação logo no inicio, mas ao se ver no chão, seu orgulho ferido o fez reagir. Pegou o chicote que estava preso em seu pé, e puxou também, o que a fez cair no chão. Ele se levanta, tirando a poeira de suas roupas, para dar um pouco de dignidade a sua posição, afinal de contas, não deixaria uma amazona fazer o que bem entendesse com ele, um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

- Em primeiro lugar, nem te conheço, Amazona. Em segundo lugar, não gosto que ninguém fique me acusando a esmo... Pode ser mulher, mas isso eu não admito.

Ela se levanta rapidamente, e o ataca com chutes e socos, porém eram todos defendidos pelas mãos ágeis do Cavaleiro, que logo após, da um empurrão nela, a fazendo se distanciar um pouco.

- Maldito... Eu vim vingar meu mestre e todos aqueles que você destruiu.

- Menina, nunca te vi na vida. É melhor você parar com isso ou vai acabar se machucando... – realmente Milo não conseguia ver direito quem era por causa da pouca luz da noite.

- Nunca. Eu vim com o objetivo de matar o assassino de meu mestre Albiori, e não sairei daqui enquanto não o fizer pagar caro por seus crimes.

- Esperai... Você deve ser a Amazona de Camaleão, que sobreviveu ao massacre na ilha de Andrômeda.

- Exatamente... Sou a única sobrevivente do massacre que você causou.

- Agora mesmo que eu não luto contigo. Você está sendo treinada por Phebe, e se algo te acontecer, ela vai ficar irritada comigo. E eu não sou doido para provocar a ira dela...

- Você não devia se preocupar com Phebe e sim com a sua executora, eu June, Amazona de Camaleão.

A amazona partiu outra vez pra cima de Milo, que apenas defendia. Não queria machucá-la, mas também não queria continuar com aquele impasse. Não teve jeito. Deu um forte soco em seu ventre, a fazendo desmaiar, indo de encontro ao chão. Ele olhou para o corpo inerte no chão, e depois olhou pro céu, vendo que logo, logo choveria. Achou que deveria ir pra sua casa logo, ou ficaria todo encharcado. Deu uma certa distancia da amazona caída, pretendendo ir pra sua casa.

- Mas se eu a deixar aqui, ela é que vai se molhar na chuva... Depois do que fez, até que ela merece isso mesmo. – Olhou pra trás, vendo que ela não poderia se abrigar da chuva. – Sou um Cavaleiro de Athena, e não um desalmado como ela pensa.

Foi até a amazona, e a colocou em seus braços caminhando em direção das cabanas. Teria que se apressar, antes que começasse a chover. Foi só pensar nisso que caiu o maior toró. "Eu e essa minha maldita boca" pensou consigo mesmo. Viu dois caminhos. Um daria na Vila das Amazonas, que era o caminho mais longo. O outro daria nas choupanas onde os Cavaleiros estavam morando (Afinal de contas eles não podiam interferir em qualquer guerra que acontecesse, então porque deveriam ficar nas doze casas?). Seria melhor se ele a levasse pra sua casa, por ser mais perto, mas o que aconteceria quando ela acordasse? Com certeza ela tentaria lutar com ele outra vez... Decidiu pelo caminho que levaria a Vila das Amazonas. Chegando em uma das cabanas, bateu a porta, torcendo que sua dona estivesse em casa.

- Mas quem é o doido que sai do conforto de sua casa, em uma noite chuvosa, para me amolar numa hora dessa? – quando abriu a porta deu de cara com um certo Milo sorridente, entregando-lhe a amazona desacordada – Milo! O que significa isso?

- Ela teve um pequeno acidente na arena... Como está desacordada, resolvi trazê-la aqui.

- E por acaso eu tenho cara de babá de marmanjo?

- Não, mas ela não é a sua aluna? Então você que cuide dela... – já estava se preparando para sair quando Phebe o chama.

- Milo de Escorpião, o que aconteceu pra ela estar neste estado?

- Não faço a mínima... Pergunta a ela quando acordar... Tenho que ir agora. Estou todo ensopado, e nem jantei ainda.

Saiu sem dar mais nenhuma explicação, deixando Phebe com cara de taxo, que não teve outra solução a não ser colocá-la em cima da cama, e tentar acordá-la.

- Acorda, menina. – disse em um tom firme de voz, ao mesmo tempo em que dava umas leves tapinhas para despertá-la, e quando conseguiu, June já foi enviando um soco, porém, Phebe era muito mais rápida que ela. Segurou seu punho, e lhe deu uma chave-de-braço. – Pelo jeito o "acidente" que você teve foi lutando com alguém.

- Me solta... Eu vou matar aquele assassino miserável.

- Por que tem tanta raiva assim dele? Milo pode ser arrogante e metido, mas não é nada disso que você diz.

- Como...como sabe que eu falo dele! Não precisa dizer... Ele veio aqui pra falar de mim... Não importa. Ele matou o meu mestre e eu pretendo vingá-lo.

- Para eu saber das coisas, não preciso que ninguém me conte...Preste atenção, June. Milo fez o que o Grande Mestre ordenou, e ele como um Cavaleiro de Ouro, tinha que obedecer... Se ele fosse um assassino, como você fala, já teria te matado sem pensar duas vezes só por desafiá-lo. No entanto ele te trouxe aqui pra você não ficar na chuva.

- E por que ele fez isso?

- Quem sabe? – Phebe olhou pra outra amazona, e viu que seu estado não estava tão mau assim – Acho que você deve ir pra sua casa pra pensar melhor. E procure se afastar de Milo, ou ele pode te machucar de verdade. – ao ver June saindo de sua casa pensou: "Essas crianças não tem jeito mesmo. Esses dois ainda vão acabar me dando dor-de-cabeça. June está realmente disposta a se vingar".

Continua...

Gente, mil desculpas. No capitulo anterior (Capitulo III – Lady Syf Amazona sem rumo)

eu esqueci de colocar uma coisinha pra vocês se situarem. A Ilha de Andrômeda e a Ilha da Rainha da Morte foram restauradas pelos cosmos dos Cavaleiros no dia seguinte que eles chegaram no Santuário. Isso foi a pedido de Saga, que estava muito arrependido pelo o que fez como o "Grande Mestre".

Eu sei, eu sei, que desastre. Mas por favor, não me esfole viva... Eu sou esquecida mesmo. Hahahahaha

Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capitulo.

Beijos pra todos e até o próximo capitulo.

Kayla


	8. Capitulo VI – O Grande Mestre parte 1

Capitulo VI – O Grande Mestre - parte 1

Aioros, Camus, Lady Syf e o bebê acabam de chegar no Santuário.

Ao chegar, um guarda na arena, comunicou aos Cavaleiros e Amazonas que eles haviam retornado e que Athena os convocava para uma reunião. Imediatamente todos se apressaram para se fazer presentes na dita cuja. Muitos deles estavam curiosos pra saber o que aconteceu na missão de Aioros, mas também queriam saudar o amigo que estava fora por um tempo tão longo.

Templo de Athena

Aioros contou tudo sobre o que Hilda havia dito, com exceção do nome do bebê, a todos presentes.

- ... e esta é a Amazona que estava se refugiando em Asgard, Athena. Lady Syf é uma princesa de um reino que não existe mais. Ela não tem família, e atualmente sofre de amnésia.

- Entendo... Bem vinda ao Santuário, Syf. – parou um pouco pra analisar os trapos que ela vestia – Infelizmente não posso te dar um dos quartos desse templo, espero que possa me compreender. Se eu der regalias não estarei sendo justa com as outras pessoas que vivem aqui.

Syf se manteve em silencio, fazendo todos a observar, esperando ouvir algo de sua boca. Saga ao ver que esta não diria nada, anunciou:

- Faremos uma cabana na Vila das Amazonas para você morar, Lady Syf. Mas até lá, pode ficar com Phebe. – esta até se engasgou com a própria saliva ao escutar isso. Saga ao ver a reação de Phebe, continuou - Tenho certeza que você acolherá nossa hóspede adequadamente, Phebe.

Phebe lança um olhar assassino pra Saga, que mesmo não podendo ver seus olhos, teve certeza que se pudesse, ela o mataria da forma mais impiedosa possível.

- Aioros, na sua ausência, o Santuário teve algumas mudanças. Seus companheiros explicam mais tarde... olhou pra Syf que não saia de perto de Aioros e concluiu – Acho melhor que você treine Syf.

- Mas, Athena... Por que eu e não uma amazona?

- Porque ela deve estar mais acostumada com você, e no estado que está, vai precisar se sentir segura para se entrosar com os outros... Mais uma coisa, Aioros. Traga o relatório amanha, sim?

- Como quiser, Deusa Athena.

A Deusa levanta-se de seu trono, e ruma para seus aposentos, sem esperar as formalidades de seus protetores. Estes resolveram sair do templo. Do lado de fora Aioria já foi logo dando um abraço em seu irmão.

- Foi só isso mesmo que aconteceu em Asgard, mano?

- Somente isso, Aioria... E por aqui? E meu aluno? – perguntou se soltando de Aioria.

- Não se preocupe. Eu cuidei de tudo como me pediu... – olhou para o rosto abatido do irmão – Acho melhor você ir descansar um pouco, deve estar cansado da viagem.

Aioros concordou com a cabeça, e se virou pra Syf, que estava ao seu lado. Ao seu ver, ela estava se sentindo como um peixe fora d'água.

- Venha, Syf. Vou te apresentar a pessoa com quem vai ficar provisoriamente... Está é Phebe Stoneheart. – as duas cruzaram os olhares, sem dizer nada. Aioros pegou na mão de Phebe e a levou a um canto afastado de Syf, para que esta não escutasse a conversa deles. – Pelo amor de todos os deuses, Phebe, tenha paciência com Syf, é tudo o que peço... Ela é meio desligada, e quase não fala.

Phebe dá um riso sarcástico por trás da mascara, e Aioros como a conhecia tão bem, imaginou o que já estava se passando pela cabeça dela.

- Não se preocupe, Aioros. Irei me conter... só um pouco.

Aioros colocou a mão no rosto, enquanto pensava "Sabia que isso ia acontecer. O que mais pode se esperar de Phebe?" A resposta pra sua pergunta veio logo a seguir quando Phebe se aproxima de Syf, apontando o dedo a ela, como fosse dar uma ordem

– Lady Syf... Te direi o que pode e o que não pode fazer enquanto estiver em minha cabana. Você tem o direito e obrigação de se virar sozinha... – Phebe rí debochada e continua – Em hipótese nenhuma me acorde. Não me peça nada. Não me pergunte nada. Não mecha nas minhas coisas. E não chore na minha frente porque se machucou... Ah, e tenha certeza que vai se machucar muito se treinar comigo. Quanto ao restante, saberá no dia-a-dia.

Pronto. Phebe conseguiu se superar dessa vez. Nem Aioros podia imaginar que ela chegaria a tanto. Pensou: "Isso não vai dar certo... É capaz de Phebe se irritar antes mesmo de chegar na casa de Aquário. Acho melhor acompanhar as duas até a cabana. Pelo menos por hoje, Syf pode se safar". E foi o que ele fez, os três desceram em silencio. Porém, ao chegar perto das cabanas, Syf para de andar. Aioros percebeu e foi até ela.

- Por que parou? Está cansada? Não estamos longe de onde você vai ficar.

- Não... Vou ficar ali. – e apontou pra uma gruta, que mesmo de dia parecia sombria.

- Mas aquilo não é uma casa. Não é adequado pra nenhuma pessoa, quanto mais a uma pessoa como você.

Phebe percebeu que Aioros dava muita atenção a Syf:

- Deixa a princesinha fazer o que quiser, Aioros. Não irá conseguir pregar os olhos um minuto sequer... Quem sabe assim ela aprenda a se acostumar com a rotina do Santuário, ou desista e vai embora.

Syf não esperou a discussão continuar e foi em direção a gruta onde tentou se acomodar. Aioros, que fitava Phebe com um olhar sério, quando percebeu que Syf se afastou, a repreendeu:

- Não devia ter tratado Lady Syf tão mau, Phebe. Ela não te fez nada pra que agisse assim. – e sai de lá furioso, de encontro a Syf, e deixando Phebe extremamente pasma.

Quando chegou na gruta, percebeu que Syf estava deitada sobre uma pedra, e não parecia estar confortável. A gruta era grande, e no fundo parecia ter um abismo. Quando o vento soprava, escutava-se um barulho que poderia tirar o sossego até dos mortos. – Syf, tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? – viu que ela se remexia na tentativa de acomodar-se melhor.

- Prefiro ficar aqui, isolada de todos. Posso ir e vir na hora que eu achar melhor.

- Se é o que quer, irei providenciar algumas coisas para ficar mais confortável.

Aioros a deixou e foi até Athena.

- Athena, preciso de um favor.

- Diga o que precisa e eu providenciarei.

-Não é necessário que se ocupe com isso... Lady Syf se nega a viver entre as Amazonas, optando por morar em uma gruta desconfortável. Também há a questão que não tem nada além da roupa que veste.

- Eu já tinha percebido isso. É justo que me peça esse favor, Aioros. Como você me disse que ela não tem ninguém neste mundo, só pode contar com a boa vontade de todos nós... Passe na minha mansão na cidade e pegue dinheiro com Tatsumi pra comprar o que precisa.

- Muito obrigado, minha Deusa.

- Aioros, aproveite e compre um vestido pra ela sair essa noite com você, Kamus, Aioria, Marin e Phebe, que na ultima folga permaneceram no Santuário.

Aioros faz uma reverencia e sai do salão. Chegando a primeira casa do zodíaco, encontra Mu, Aioria, Marin, Camus e Phebe.

- Athena disse que: "Aqueles que não saíram na ultima folga, poderiam sair está noite".

- Ela acha que já sofremos muito, e que pelo menos devemos tentar desopilar uma noite pra nos recompensar, Aioros.

- Uma ou duas noites de folga não fará muita diferença... – Alguns sentiram uma pequena tristeza na voz de Sagitário. – Bom, eu tenho que ir ao centro agora. Vou resolver umas coisas que Athena me pediu pra fazer.

Ao dizer isso começou a se afastar dos demais, sem perceber algo a sua volta. Já estava a uma certa distancia quando sentiu seu braço ser tocado por uma mão feminina.

- Por que não me dirigiu a palavra, Aioros?

- Não falei nem com o meu irmão, Phebe...

- Você e o restante do Santuário estão agindo estranho... Principalmente você e Aioria. O que está acontecendo afinal de contas?

- Não estamos agindo estranhos, Phebe. Apenas o efeito dos maus bocados que passamos nos fez evoluir.

- Que evolução é essa que o faz se afastar de mim? Ainda me lembro de suas ultimas palavras apaixonadas antes de morrer...

- Eu... eu tenho muito que fazer agora... Outra hora a gente conversa melhor.

Aioros deixou passar um pouco de nervosismo em sua voz, o que não passou despercebido por Phebe. Pôs-se de volta ao seu caminho, deixando uma certa Amazona falando ao vento.

- Você está escondendo algo de mim, Aioros... Tenho a leve impressão que não vou gostar de saber o que é...

Já estava no inicio, quando Aioros chegou na gruta trazendo uma carroça cheia de coisas. Descarrega tudo na entrada da gruta, depois acende uma tocha e adentra mais na gruta encontrando Syf dormindo. Ele imagina que ela estivesse muito cansada. Aioros colocou a tocha em um lugar da parede, que iluminou o suficiente para ver onde pisava. Foi até a entrada para pegar o fogão, panelas de barros, canecas, jarros com água potável, pratos, talheres, mantimentos, sabão, roupas simples e de treino, mais tochas, travesseiros e lençóis. Ao colocar tudo em lugares diferentes, como se estivesse arrumando uma casa, Aioros se virou para pegar o colchão, e percebeu que Syf estava desperta a pouco tempo, observando-o.

- Poderia se levantar, Syf?

Ela o obedeceu, e ele colocou o colchão onde ela antes estava deitada. Syf olhava o tempo todo pra um canto da gruta curiosa.

- Para que serve isto? – ela falou apontando para o fogão, e Aioros achou estranha essa pergunta, mas depois ele pensou que por se tratar de uma princesa, talvez nunca tivesse visto um, afinal de contas deveria ter muitos servos para fazer qualquer coisa pra ela.

- Isso é um fogão, e serve para fazer comida. – ele a viu aproximar do fogão, olhando por um certo tempo e logo depois, começou a chutá-lo – O que está fazendo?

- Isto não quer me dar comida.

- Não é assim que funciona... Peste atenção, que só vou ensinar uma vez.

Ele pegou as panelas e as colocou encima do fogão. Pegou a jarra que trouxe com água a qual despeja nas panelas. Coloca arroz em uma panela, na outra ele coloca carne e legumes. Ela apenas observava atenta a tudo. Tempos depois, a comida estava pronta. Cheirava tão bem que depois de servir o prato, Aioros provou um pouco da comida.

- Humm! Está muito bom, prove. – ofereceu uma colher cheia, porém acabou de perceber que estava fazendo isso a uma amazona e não a um aluno seu. Ficou constrangido com a sua falta de atenção. Colocou a colher de volta ao prato e deixou-o encima do fogão.

O que ela fez a seguir o deixou abismado. Ela pegou o prato encima do fogão com uma das mãos e com a outra retirou sua mascara, comendo logo a seguir. Se não fosse pela pouca iluminação e por ela ficar com a cabeça praticamente dentro do prato, teria visto seu rosto. Ficou tão pasmo com o que Syf fez, que não teve reação de impedi-la, ou de sair da gruta. Estancou no mesmo canto pensando: "Essa Amazona é estranha... ou maluca. Eu não consigo acreditar que ela esteja fazendo isso na frente minha frente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo". Quando ela termina coloca o prato no fogão, e recoloca a mascara.

- Você não pode retirar a mascara na frente de nenhum Cavaleiro, Syf. – Aioros esperou ela esboçar alguma coisa, como não o fez, concluiu que ela não havia compreendido o que disse. – Há coisas que não me sinto muito à vontade para explicar. É algo que só outra Amazona pode fazer por você... Toma esse vestido. É pra você usar essa noite. Athena permitiu que alguns de nós, Cavaleiros e Amazonas, saíssemos pra se divertir um pouco.

Syf pegou o vestido das mãos dele, que se virou logo em seguida para pegar algo. Aioros estava preste a entregar a sandália que havia pego, mas a deixa cair no chão tamanha foi a surpresa. Virou-se rapidamente, corado ao ver tal cena. A figura de uma mulher de um lindo corpo, completamente nua a sua frente.

- SYF! O que diabos pensa que está fazendo! Ponha essa roupa agora! – gritou tão alto, que dentro da caverna se escutava o eco por alguns segundos ainda. Depois se sentiu mal por ter gritado com ela. Lembrou-se do que Agnar havia dito, imaginou ter magoado a menina. Voltou a falar mais sereno para consertar o que havia feito a pouco: – Também não pode tirar a roupa na minha frente, Syf.

- Por que não posso, Aioros?

- Oras... Porque você é uma mulher e eu sou um homem.

- E qual a diferença?

- Todas possíveis... – Aioros já estava perdendo a paciência. Se com ele estava sendo assim, imagine como seria com Phebe então? – Preste atenção, Syf. Você está em um lugar que tem muitas regras. Elas existem para serem obedecidas, entendeu?

Nessas ultimas palavras, Aioros se voltou pra ela, suspirando aliviado ao vê-la devidamente vestida. Mas a resposta de Syf, foi apenas um gesto negativo de cabeça. Aioros resolveu sair dali o quanto antes, e procurar uma pessoa adequada para instruí-la nas coisas básicas da vida e do Santuário, porque com certeza não conseguiria sozinho.

Vila das Amazonas

Aioros acaba de chegar em seu destino. Bate na porta com uma certa urgência. Dentro da casa, mais especificamente, dentro do quarto, duas pessoas estão trocando caricia, quando escutam as batidas da porta. A Amazona faz menção de levantar e atender seu visitante, mas foi impedida por seu acompanhante.

- Parece importante. Pode ser algum guarda trazendo...

- Shii!... Passamos nossas vidas inteiras nos dedicando as leis e obrigações do Santuário... Quero esquecer as responsabilidades só esta noite.

As batidas continuavam, o que já estava começando a intrigar os dois por tamanha insistência.

- Marin... Você está aí?

Dentro do quarto, os dois se entreolharam.

- Meu irmão aqui? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não sei, mas ele parece agitado... Espera aqui que vou ver do que se trata.

Marin levantou-se rapidamente colocando a máscara, e foi atender a porta. Aioros foi entrando sem cerimônia, e já despejando de uma vez:

- Marin. Preciso de sua ajuda. É que... – Quando ele se deu conta que Marin estava toda amarrotada, com os cabelos desalinhados, e um par de sapatos na entrada do quarto, corou imediatamente. Já quase saindo da casa ele fala sem jeito: – Desculpe. Cheguei em uma hora inoportuna... Depois eu falo com você.

- O que aconteceu pra te deixar nessa consumição toda, Aioros? Algum problema sério?

Aioria estava segurando o braço do seu irmão para impedir que saísse sem explicar. Aioros viu pela cara de Aioria, que não o deixaria ir embora sem dizer o motivo de seu estado. Já que estava ali teria que seguir em frente, falando logo de uma vez.

- Aquela Amazona é completamente maluca.

- Phebe tem lá as suas esquisitices, mas é claro que ela não é louca.

- Eu me refiro a Lady Syf... Estou tendo problemas com ela.

- Que tipo de problemas? – Aioria começou a estranhar. Com Phebe é que ele deveria se preocupar mais. Afinal de contas aquela lá tinha um gênio...

- Do tipo que só outra amazona pode resolver... – Aioros andava de um lado pro outro, mexendo as mãos, impaciente. – Como ela preferiu morar na gruta que tem aqui perto, resolvi levar umas coisas pra deixar o lugar mais confortável possível... O fogão ela chutou porque não dava comida. Depois que fiz algo pra ela poder jantar, comeu na minha frente como se isso fosse normal. E quando eu dei um vestido pra ela usar mais tarde... – ele havia despejado tudo em um fôlego só, mas ao chegar nessa ultima parte da historia, ficou rubro ao

lembrar da visão que teve, e fala mais baixo, um tanto envergonhado – ... ela ficou nua na minha frente.

- O que? – os dois estavam incrédulos com a revelação de Aioros. Este ao ver que eles interpretaram mal, tentou corrigir imediatamente:

- Ela estava trocando de roupas.

- Nem sei o que dizer...

- Nem eu... Mas que garota mais safad...

- Te proíbo de terminar essa frase, Aioria. – Aioros disse isso interrompendo seu irmão, de uma forma grotesca – Syf é apenas uma menina ingênua.

- Tem certeza? Acho que o ingênuo é voc... – mais uma vez, Aioria foi interrompido por seu irmão. Só que dessa vez, Aioros desferiu uma bofetada em seu rosto com tanta força, que quase fez Aioria cair ao mesmo tempo em que gritava:

-Meça suas palavras quando se referir a Lady Syf. Eu não te eduquei para difamar a honra de uma mulher, seu garoto atrevido.

Os dois olharam para Aioros com uma expressão de espanto. Ninguém havia visto ele desse jeito, sem controle. Ao perceber o que acabara de fazer, Aioros saiu da casa o mais rápido que pode sem dizer nada, deixando os dois pasmos, e sem reação.

Já a uma certa distancia da Vila das Amazonas, Aioros diminuiu o ritmo de seus passos. Há tempos que andava com a cabeça quente, mas essa foi a primeira vez que se deixou levar pela raiva. Talvez isso aconteceu por causa da tensão de não saber porque foi revivido, ou talvez porque o Anjo da Morte não veio procurá-lo, ou até mesmo por causa do retorno de Phebe... Mas a única certeza que ele tinha agora era que ele nunca havia levantado a mão para seu irmão menor, e como agora o fez, Aioria jamais o perdoaria.

Já havia feito o mal mesmo, e não podia voltar atrás. Não queria pensar em mais nada. Por isso foi pra sua cabana para tomar um banho e ver se esfriava a cabeça.

Continua... Capitulo VI – O Grande Mestre - parte 2

Até o próximo capitulo


	9. Capitulo VI – O Grande Mestre parte 2

Capitulo VI – O Grande Mestre parte 2

Uma hora depois, Aioros foi pra gruta levando um embrulho. Encontra Syf à sua espera. Ela estava vestindo uma túnica branca na altura do joelho, e usava um par de sandália trançadas. A luz da lua cheia lhe dava um ar misterioso e belo ao mesmo tempo. Aquel visão à sua frente parecia de um anjo sem asas. Ele se aproximou, admirando-a:

- Está muito linda, Syf... Tome. Deve usar essa capa para não chamar muita atenção. Syf pegou a capa da mão dele, colocando-a logo em seguida – Podemos ir agora?

Ela faz um gesto afirmativo, e os dois partem. Quando os dois chegam na entrada do Santuário, encontram Aioria, Marin, Kamus e quem menos Aioros esperava:

- Vai conosco, Phebe? – perguntou mostrando estar descrente com essa possibilidade. Phebe sorri, e responde:

- Athena disse "Aqueles que não saíram na última folga". E isso me inclui também.

Aioros não podia reclamar. Ela estava certa. Tudo que ele queria naquele momento é que não acontecesse nada que pudesse estragar a noite de todos. "Espero que Pheb esteja de bom-humor agora". Foi até Aioria, e puxou para um canto.

- Desculpe-me pelo que fiz mais cedo, Aioria. Em dias normais eu jamais faria isso... Eu sou um completo idio...

- Olha a besteira que ia falar, Aioros. Você sempre foi um modelo de bom-caráter. A culpa foi minha em ter me excedido... Vamos colocar uma pedra nesse assunto, e curtir a noite.

Aioros abraçou seu irmão agradecendo por ele o ter perdoado. Agradecia também aos deuses por tem um irmão como Aioria. Este podia ser esquentado, muitas vezes falava o que passava na cabeça sem medir conseqüências, mas também era amoroso e gentil, o que o tornava fácil de se magoar.

Tempos depois

No mesmo boteco que Aioros tinha ido com Shura e Saga, os seis estão sentados ao lado de seus respectivos acompanhantes. A conversa entre os irmãos e Marin estava animada. Kamus e Phebe conversavam sobre coisas mais intelectualizadas. Quanto a Syf, esta apenas observava tudo e todos. O lugar tinha uma música ambiente, o que tornava agradável a todos. Não precisavam gritar para escutar o que o outro dizia.Passou-se duas horas nesse clima de confraternização. Os irmãos bebendo vinho, Kamus bebendo vodka, Phebe e Marin estavam apenas sentados, conversando.O dono do estabelecimento estava com uma caneca de vinho para um cliente. Eis que Syf toma de sua mão, sem ser percebido por Aioros que conversava com Kamus neste momento. O dono até estava com vontade de dizer: "Ei, você é menor de idade. Não pode beber" mas deixou pra lá, afinal de contas quem era o responsável por ela era aquele cara (Aioros) que da última vez que veio ao boteco com outros amigos, gastaram muito dinheiro. Todos pararam o que faziam para olhar em direção ao som que veio de cima do balcão, e viram algo que não podiam acreditar sob o local. Syf havia posto sua máscara ali em cima, e bebia o conteúdo da caneca.

- SYF! Quantas vezes terei que explicar que não pode tirar sua mascara na frente de um homem? Não faz idéia do que pode acontecer se virem seu rosto.

- Consegue ver meu rosto agora?

- Não vejo, mas... – Aioros já não sabia mas o que argumentar. Os outros quatro olharam diferentes pra ela. E Marin toma a palavra:

- Lady Syf, se um Cavaleiro ver o rosto de uma amazona, ela terá que amá-lo ou matá-lo.

- Como não sei o que é a primeira opção, escolho a segunda se isso acontecer. –Phebe solta uma gargalhada.

- Era ó o que me faltava escutar nessa vida... Uma fedelha que tem um cosmos tão insignificante a ponto de nem conseguir matar uma mosca, achar que pode matar um Cavaleiro.

Aioria, Marin e Kamus tiveram vontade de rir ao escutar o comentário de Phebe, mas não o fizeram. Aioros fuzilava Phebe com os olhos, que nem se importou com isso, e Syf continuou bebendo sem dizer nada. Como Aioros não conseguiu fazer Syf recolocar a máscara, todos deixaram de se importar com o assunto. E assim se passou mais uma hora. Um homem bêbado toca no ombro de Syf, e fala com sua voz torpe pela bebida:

- Quero ver seu rosto, vadia... e se você for bonitinha, dançará comigo... hum, e fará outras coisas também.

Como ela pegou outra caneca pra beber, ignorando completamente o bêbado, este tentou puxá-la. Aioros estava prestes a levantar para retirar o homem dali, quando subitamente o mesmo foi arremessado longe, atravessando a janela do bar. Aioros viu que Syf não tinha feito nada além de colocar a caneca na boca, e mesmo depois do ocorrido, permaneceu do mesmo jeito, bebendo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os demais ficaram atônitos. Aioria foi ver como estava o homem, e teve que utilizar seu cosmos para curá-lo para evitar o pior. Quando voltou para o balcão, viu Syf do mesmo jeito que havia deixado. Foi até ela.

- Você quase matou aquele pobre-coitado, Syf... Dá pra explicar por que fez isso?

Com a mão direita Syf põe a caneca no balcão, enquanto a mão esquerda pega a máscara, colocando-a no rosto. Ela fica de pé e dá três passos em direção a saída. Foi só isso que ela conseguiu fazer, e do nada, desaba no chão.

- Syf, não pense que simular um desmaio impedirá sua obrigação de responder a pergunta de Aioria.

Como Syf não se mexeu, Aioros foi até ela agachando-se para tocá-la. Olhou assustado para os outros, e depois a pegou no colo.

- Ela está queimando em febre.

Kamus a tocou e constatou a mesma coisa, e afirmou aos outros. Aioria foi até o dono do bar entregando-lhe um cartão:

- Coloque tudo na conta da fundação GRAAD. O senhor será ressarcido de todo prejuízos.

E foram embora sem comentar a noite desastrosa. Finalmente chegaram ao Santuário, e Aioros continuava com Syf desacordada em seus braços.

- Phebe... Você que tem esse poder de ler a mente, o que viu em Syf?

- Absolutamente nada... Ela tem um tipo de barreira estranha, que não pode ser rompida... Mas depois do que vimos essa noite, devemos desconfiar dela.

- Está passando dos limites, Phebe. Até um simples incidente como esse, você usa para falar mal dela... Syf apenas perdeu o controle da situação. Coisa normal para alguém inexperiente como ela.

- E você, Sagitário? Está tão cego em defender essa daí, que não percebe o que está acontecendo à sua volta... – Phebe parou de falar, e Aioria achou que os dois acabariam lutando – Ela não se moveu, Aioros, e nem sentimos seu cosmo manifestar. Só conseguimos ver o estrago que ela fez. – Ela sai dali extremamente  
irritada.

- Aioros, quer que eu cuide de Syf?

- Não será preciso, Marin.

Aioros a levou para a gruta, onde preferiu deixar as escuras para cuidar dela. Pegou um pano, molhando-o em água fresca, e ficou pensando se deveria ou não retirar a mascara dela. Resolveu pela primeira opção, retirando a mascara e colocando o pano sob sua testa. Desse jeito, ficou ao lado dela até que a febre abaixasse. Quando isso aconteceu, recolocou a mascara, e voltou pra sua cabana.

No dia seguinte, todos, com exceção de Syf, foram treinar. Pela tarde, Aioros foi a gruta ver como estava ela. Ao chegar a encontrou dormindo. Sentou-se na cama improvisada para esperar que despertasse, o que não demorou muito. Syf levantou-se meio tonta, colocando as duas mãos na cabeça. Aioros pegou uma caneca d'água, entregando-lhe junto com um comprimido, e virando de costas:

- Tome isso e sentirá melhor... Isso que você está se chama ressaca. Isso acontece quando bebe além da conta... Sugiro que não repita o mesmo episodio de ontem... Descanse por hoje, porque amanha o treino será puxado.

Entardecer Milo estava irritado com tudo, principalmente com o corte que levou no rosto. Foi um corte superficial que não deixaria nenhuma marca, mas mesmo assim não gostava de admitir que isso tivesse acontecido com ele. Ele havia sido rápido o suficiente para desviar da Escalibur de Shura, que o acertaria em cheio se não fosse pela sua destreza de Cavaleiro.

- Finalmente alguém tirou o sorrisinho cínico de seu rosto.

- Ah, não! Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar me vigiando apenas pra depois ficar torrando a minha paciência, não é? Não tem outra coisa pra fazer não?

- Sim... matar você. – ela o ataca com seu chicote.

- Esse chicote te dá um ar de 'sado-maso' que não combina com você. –

Quando ela o enlaça com o seu chicote, sorri vitoriosa por trás da mascara, sabendo que ele estava nas suas mãos. Um mero engano. Milo pega o chicote e puxa com força, o que a faz perder o equilíbrio e ir girando de encontro ao Cavaleiro. Ele por sua vez, a abraça por trás e fala próximo a seu ouvido:

- Sabe o que combina com você? – Milo a ergue em seus braços e se dirige a uma parte da arena onde os aprendizes ficavam sentados, ignorando completamente a Amazona que esperneava:

- N-Não... O que você está fazendo?

- Com isso. – Milo senta-se na arquibancada, colocando-a no colo e começa a dar umas tapas nas nádegas de June – Uma menina mimada deve ser tratada assim.

A situação estava muito cômica. June apanhava como se fosse uma menina de sete anos, que tinha feito alguma coisa tão errada, que seu pai tinha que lhe dar algumas palmadas para aprender a lição. Milo já até ria escutando ela gritar "Não, Pare com isso! Você me paga!", e imaginando a cara que ela estava fazendo nesse momento. Como ficou debom-humor, parou com isso, e se levantou. Não deu outra. June foi com tudo no chão, e ficou por lá mesmo, gritando ao ver ele se afastar:

- Você vai me paga caro por isso, Milo de Escorpião. Eu juro.

- Se você conseguir me pegar... – e saiu de lá todo feliz, indo pro refeitório.

O dia seguinte

Syf acaba de chegar na arena. Todos já estavam lá, treinando. Ela se aproxima de Aioros, que sai de sua posição de ataque ao perceber a presença dela:

- Átrius, você pode tirar a manhã de folga. Hoje vou treinar com Syf pra ver como ela se sai em campo.Os dois começaram com ataques e defesa. Syf as vezes era pega desprevenida, mas contornava atacando com um chute, o que era facilmente bloqueado pela defesa de Sagitário. E desse jeito passaram a manha toda, até que Aiorosa acerta em cheio, e ela foi parar longe. Ele vai até Syf e a ajuda a se levantar. Vendo que ela estava cansada:

- Você foi muito bem, Syf. Foi melhor do que eu esperava... Vamos encerrar o treino por hoje.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça, e foi pra sua "casa", sendo acompanhada por Aioros. Este estava esperando uma brecha pra entrar em um assunto:

- Como conseguiu arremessar aquele homem sem usar o cosmos e nem um movimento?

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Da noite em que saímos do Santuário.

- Continuo sem saber do que fala, Aioros.

Aioros pensou que esse esquecimento talvez tivesse sido por causa do excesso de bebida. Era possível, afinal de contas existem casos em pessoas que tem pouca tolerância a bebida, sofrer de esquecimento.

- Não foi nada, Syf... Esqueça o que eu disse.

Caminho da arena

Aioros estava indo pra arena quando escutou o pedaço de uma certa discussão:

- Você não vai treinar hoje. – Aioria falava em um tom de voz capaz até de mover um batalhão, de tão firme que era a ordem.

- Mas que besteira, Aioria... Eu me sinto bem agora. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Se eu disse que você não vai treina, não vai treinar e ponto final.

Aioria passou por seu irmão sem percebê-lo, de tão irritado que estava com essa discussão. Foi diretamente até Saga:

- Marin não vai poder treinar hoje, Saga... A menos Syf a substitua, você terá que ficar no banco hoje.

- Ela ainda não está preparada pra treinar com os demais, Aioria. Portanto eu serei seu oponente, Saga. – Realmente. Dois meses havia se passaram desde que Syf chegou. Ela sempre treinava com Aioros e Átrius mas ainda não estava bem o suficiente para treinar com Saga.

- Como nos velhos tempos, meu amigo.

Todos treinavam sob os olhos atentos de seus alunos, que procuravam tirar o máximo proveito possível para aprender com eles. Marin que também assistia ao treino, saiu logo após o final da manhã rumo a sua casa. Aioros aproximou-se de seu irmão ao ver que o treino com o Cavaleiro de Peixes tinha acabado, e este se afastou de Aioria.

- Por que você e Marin estavam discutindo? Qual é o problema para você não querer que ela treinasse hoje?

- Espero conseguir afastá-la por muito tempo... Só não sei como vou fazer isso... – Aioros era a única pessoa em que ele podia confiar para lhe dar conselhos. – Você sabe que estou com Marin a um certo tempo... Bem é que... eu acho que ela está...

- Grávida!... E como você pretende esconder isso por muito tempo? As pessoas vão acabar percebendo e...

- Eu estava tentando encontrar uma solução pra isso... Não sei o que fazer, principalmente porque ela ainda não se tocou de seu estado, e quer a todo custo treinar.

- Vocês dois vão ter que conversar sobre isso. – deu um tempo para analisar a situação e disse – Vai pra casa e esfrie a cabeça que eu vou pensar em uma solução... Não se preocupe.

Durante a tarde, Aioros estava treinando com seu aluno e Syf, quando ao olhar pra ela, lhe veio uma idéia. Ao entardecer, foi ao templo de Athena.

- Desde que Syf perdeu a memória, não consegue distinguir o certo do errado. Ela precisa ter aulas teóricas não só sobre o cosmos, como também os deveres de amazona... Eu acho que a amazona mais indicada pra essa questão, seria Marin.

- Com tantas amazonas, Aioros, por que supõe que só ela seja a mais indicada? Por acaso está acontecendo algo pra ter que se ausentar dos treinos, como fez hoje pela manhã?

- É que ela será a mãe de meu sobrinho...

- Aioros, assim que puder chame seu irmão, Marin e Saga. Já tenho uma solução pra esse problema.

Aioros se retirou do salão totalmente pálido e sem animo, imaginando o pior. Quem o viu  
daquele jeito perguntava o que estava acontecendo, mas não obtinham resposta.

Já no salão, Saga estava ao lado de Athena. Em frente aos dois estava Marin ajoelhada. Quando Aioria viu aquela cena imaginou o pior. Correu imediatamente pra frente de Marin,  
implorando a deusa:

- Deusa Athena, seja misericordiosa, seja o que for que esteja pensando em fazer, eu assumo no lugar de Marin e...

- Aioria, entrando aqui dessa forma está desrespeitando a nossa deusa. – Saga fala em um tom serio de voz.

- O que eu quero é apenas conversar com vocês três.

Horas mais tarde, todos os cavaleiros e amazonas, com exceção de Lady Syf e Saga, estavam reunidos no salão diante de Atena, que parecia um pouco desapontada pela falta dos dois:

- Pedi que todos comparecem sem atrasos, no entanto ainda faltam duas pessoas. – disse olhando pra Aioria que foi até a deusa dar um comunicado.

- Saga ficou encarregado de chamar Lady Syf... Só que Milo me disse que viu ele sair do Santuário seguindo e Syf.

- Peço permissão para ir atrás dos dois, Athena.

- Sei que você se tornou responsável em cuidar de Lady Syf ao regressar de Asgard, Aioros, mas não posso permitir que mais alguém saia do santuário... Porem se eles demorarem uma semana sem dar noticias, te darei a permissão. Até eles voltarem, a reunião está suspensa.

Em outro lugar, Saga estava seguindo Syf sem deixar que ela o percebe-se a dois dias, sem descanso. Já estava começando a achar que ela estava apenas caminhando a esmo. Até que ela encontra um casebre, o qual havia muito barulho dentro. Estava prestes a bater na porta, quando houve uma grande explosão, a empurrando pra longe. Ao lado dela estava o cadáver de um homem. Na entrada da porta surgiram três guerreiros. Um deles começou a atacar Syf, enquanto que os outros dois procuravam algo na floresta. Saga achou melhor apenas observar, e descobrir o motivo que a fazia andar por tanto tempo para encontrar essa situação. Se por acaso ela precisasse de ajuda, ele o faria.

- Onde está a criança, mulher? Não conseguirá escondê-la por muito tempo.

O guerreiro que atacava Syf continuou a luta ao perceber que ela não responderia a pergunta. Syf apenas se defendia, olhando ao redor como se procurasse algo. Não demorou muito pra achar. Uma mulher aproximava-se correndo, com uma criança em seus braços, pedindo ajuda a ela. Nesse momento, um dos guerreiros lança uma bola de energia que  
acertaria em cheio os dois, mas Syf foi rápida o suficiente para conter com as suas  
mãos enquanto gritava:

- Rápido, Saga, salve o menino.

Sem hesitar, Saga toma a criança das mãos da mulher em um dos braços, e no outro tenta levá-la pra um lugar seguro. Todavia, a bola de energia explodiu, impulsionando Syf pro chão que não agüentou a pressão, e se abriu. Nem mesmo Saga pode evitar de cair no grande buraco, e ao alcançar o fundo deste, perdeu a consciência por alguns segundos, pois Saga havia protegido o menino com seu corpo do impacto iminente.Quando abriu os olhos percebeu que o lugar estava escuro, e que deveria ser uma caverna. Era possível, afinal de contar o cosmos que o guerreiro havia enviado, não era capaz de fazer um lugar tão grande assim. Ascendeu um pouco o seu cosmo pra iluminar um pouco o ambiente. Pode constatar que o menino estava bem, mas não conseguiu proteger a mãe do menino. Esta já estava morta.

Decidiu procurar Syf. A encontrou não muito longe de onde estava, semi-nua e sem respirar. Ele deixa a criança de lado, retira sua mascara, e faz respiração boca a boca, enquanto pensava: – "Vamos menina. Respira, por favor." – Saga já estava perdendo a esperança, quando a sente responder a seu esforço, só que sentiu algo estranho. Seus lábios ficaram presos ao dela por uma força maior. Em um simples piscar de olhos ele viu e sentiu na própria pele ao mesmo tempo: "Chicote rasgando as suas costas, grilhões queimando seus pulsos, torturas, feridas, solidão, gosto de sangue na boca". Estava quase desmaiando tamanha a dor que sentiu, mas mesmo assim, conseguiu juntar forças pra se afastar dela, respirando com uma certa dificuldade.

- O que foi isso? Cheguei a pensar que ia morrer...

Olhou pra todos os lados, vendo apenas a escuridão e o vulto de Syf jogada no chão. Como viu que não teria respostas pra suas perguntas, retirou sua capa, envolvendo Syf com ela, e a coloca no seu ombro esquerdo. Com o braço direito segura a criança, e sobe se segurando em uma raiz de planta com se fosse uma corda.

Asgard

Agnar estava dançando e festejado com Hilda alguma coisa que os estava deixando muito felizes. Agnar parou um pouco para pegar uma taça de vinho e Hilda  
ia fazer o mesmo, mas foi impedida por ele:

- Você não deve beber, Hilda. Pode fazer mal. –dizia passando a mão no ventre de Hilda.

- Já começou a ser pai coruja antes do tempo, meu amor? Mas tudo bem. Eu farei tudo o que me pedir.

- Então, você vai aceitar se casar comigo. Não fica bem para uma princesa ter um filho sem ter um marido.

- Não sabe o quanto esperei por esse dia, meu amor. Podemos marcar o casamen...

Hilda foi interrompida quando viu Agnar deixar a taça cair no chão, e gritando de dor, que era tanta a ponto dele cair no chão rolando.

- Por Odin, Agnar. O que sente?

Bado e Freiya Chegam pra ver o que estava acontecendo, só que Agnar parou de repente de se contorcer, mas respirava pesadamente.

- Bado, leve ele imediatamente pro meu quarto.

Bado prontamente leva seu amigo ao quarto o deixa ele na cama. Estava preocupado, pois nunca, desde que o conheceu viu ele ficar daquele jeito. Hilda demonstrou querer ficar a sós com seu amado. Bado sai junto com Freiya.

- Agnar, o que está sentindo?

- Foi apenas um mal-estar repentino... não precisa se preocupar, Hilda. – falava um tanto nervoso.

- Vou pedir que chamem um médico...

- Não é preciso, Hilda. Vem, é melhor você deitar também pra descansar. Eu quero que meu filho seja muito saudável. – em seus pensamentos "Isso que eu senti a pouco foi muito estranho. Se for o que eu estou pensando, terei que me ausentar mais uma vez de Asgard."

Santuário

Saga acaba de chegar com a criança e Syf, ainda inconsciente. Ao colocar os pés nos degraus da primeira casa, se depara com os olhos apreensivos de Aioros.

- O que aconteceu com ela, Saga?

- Cuide dela, Aioros. Preciso falar imediatamente com Athena sobre o ocorrido.

Templo de Athena

-Tudo o que vocês relataram sobre essa Amazona é estranho até mesmo pra mim, entretanto não a vejo como uma provável inimiga. Temos, graças a ela, duas crianças, cujos nomes são os mesmo dos cavaleiros que tombaram no mundo dos mortos... O que nos leva a crer que se tratam da reencarnação deles.

- Acredito nisso também... Caso contrario, ela os deixaria morrer.

- Temos um grande mistério em nossas mãos, que não podem ser solucionados agora... Vamos abordar outro assunto. – olhou pra todos como se fosse a ultima vez e continuou – Quando Syf recobrar a consciência, ela irá substituir Marin que lhe dará aulas teórica pela tarde. Aioros, você substituirá Saga que a partir de agora será o Grande Mestre do Santuário, e assim passando a armadura gêmeo para Kanon, o novo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos... E com isso eu me despeço de todos. – Athena sai do templo.

- O que Athena quis dizer com isso?

- Que deixará o Santuário nas mãos do Grande Mestre para poder cuidar unicamente de Seiya, Mascara da Morte. –logo após dizer isso, faz uma reverencia a Saga e sai do templo assim como Athena fez.

Os Cavaleiros e Amazonas presentes nem conseguiram esboçar algum tipo de reação de tão espantados que estavam com o que Phebe havia dito. Mas como se tratava de Phebe, tiveram mesmo que acreditar. Todos mostraram o devido respeito ao novo Grande Mestre. Quando todos estavam saindo, Saga pediu que Aioros permanecesse no templo:

- Aioros, nunca deseje que Syf recobre a memória... ela já sofreu demais, e talvez essas seqüelas de seu passado podem a ter deixado desse jeito...

- O que? Como você ficou sabendo disso?

- Aioros, nem mesmo eu entendi direito como eu descobri tudo isso, mas te asseguro que não foi nada agradável quando eu soube... Deixe do jeito que está, meu amigo. Será melhor pra ela... Agora eu preciso ficar sozinho. Tenho que organizar muitas coisas agora que sou o Grande Mestre.

- Athena fez uma excelente escolha. Você é o mais indicado pra esse cargo.

Nenhuma palavra era necessária naquele momento, apenas o aperto de mãos entre os dois velhos amigos já dizia tudo. Aioros saiu do salão e ao passar pelos templos, encontrou Phebe a sua espera.

- Algo me diz que você queria falar comigo, Aioros.

- Isso mesmo... Queria pedir que tentasse ler a mente de Syf novamente.

- Ah! Era isso!... Eu jurei nunca mais ler a mente de ninguém, Aioros... eu tenho lá as minhas razões. – Phebe foi embora deixando o Cavaleiro de Sagitário pensativo.

Continua...

Obs: Este capitulo foi betado por Perséfone Theravous. Valeu pela força, amiga! XD


	10. Capitulo VII – Quem é Lady Syf? parte 1

Capitulo VII – Quem é Lady Syf?- parte 1

Passou-se três dias desde que Saga havia se tornado o Grande Mestre do Santuário. Syf já estava recuperada e foi pra arena para o seu primeiro dia de treino, como foi declarado pelo Grande Mestre, substituiria Marin. Hoje será o dia que treinaria com Shaka. Aioros que estava treinando com Mu, pensava – "Shaka é uma pessoa contida... Não vou precisar me preocupar quanto a segurança de Syf".

Como Aioros havia imaginado, Shaka pegou leve com ela, que ao contrario de seu oponente, usava todo o arsenal de golpes que aprendeu com Aioros.

A tarde, Syf teve aulas teóricas com Marin. Daí pra frente sempre seria assim, tendo treinos pela manhã, e pela tarde as aulas teóricas.

Dias seguintes

Treinou com Aioros na quarta-feira, na quinta-feira com Mu, na sexta-feira com Shina, no sábado com Máscara da Morte, na segunda-feira com Aioria, e por ultimo voltava ao treino na terça-feira, que era com Shaka.

Desse jeito se passaram dois meses, e aos poucos ela demonstrava que aprendia cada vez mais rápido, forçando aos seus oponentes a encarar o treinamento com mais seriedade.

Quando voltou a treinar com Shaka em um desses dias, este se viu obrigado a utilizar uma de suas técnicas. O que ele não esperava, era que Syf utilizasse um golpe parecido com o que acabava de dar. A diferença é que Shaka havia usado um pouco do seu cosmos para não machucá-la, e ela, usou todo o cosmos que tinha. Com o choque dos dois cosmos, Shaka foi parar a uma certa distancia, mas sem perder a pompa de Cavaleiro. Syf sai da arena ao perceber que todos olhavam pra eles.

- Ha! ha! ha! Shaka, o homem mais próximo de deus, apanhando de uma aprendiz de Amazona.

Shaka lança um olhar assassino pra Máscara da Morte, e depois olha sério para Mu, que estava sério. Saiu da arena sem dizer nada. Mu se teleporta pra sua frente.

- Sentiu aquela energia, Mu?

- Sim. E creio que só aqueles que tem poderes psíquicos como nós dois, puderam sentir essa energia.

- Sugiro que tenha cautela quando for seu dia de treinar com ela. – e vai pra sua casa meditar sobre o assunto, deixando o Cavaleiro de Áries falando pra si próprio.

- E eu terei, meu amigo.

No dia em que Aioros treinou com Syf, este percebeu que ela estava se contendo em seus golpes e que estava aparentemente cansada. Ele achou estranho, mas resolveu manter do jeito que estava.

No dia do treinamento com Mu, Syf havia começado com socos e chutes. Mas o de praxe só foi no inicio. Chegou uma hora em que ela atacou com um alto nível de seu cosmos, e Mu, faz uma parede de cristal. Syf ao ver que seu golpe havia voltado contra si, tentou desviar, mas acabou sendo pega de raspão no braço esquerdo. Ela se recompõe, e se prepara para lançar outro golpe do mesmo jeito do anterior.

- Não vê que se fizer isso, Syf, apenas você é que irá se machucar? – Mu dizia isso sorrindo da falta de experiência dela.

Mesmo com a advertência do Cavaleiro de Áries, ela o atacou. Mu continuou confiante quando o golpe voltou a ela. Mas seu sorriso se desfez ao ver que ela havia desaparecido. Quando se virou pra traz, recebeu um forte chute no rosto, que o fez bater em sua própria parede de cristal com tanta violência, que a parede de cristal só se desfez quando ele foi arremessado a metros dali, derrubando Máscara da Morte. Shaka, que treinava com ele nesse dia, ajudou aos dois a se levantarem.

- Mu, eu não te disse pra você ter cautela ao treinar com Syf?

- E eu tive. Mas ela... – ainda sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido – ... ela usou teletransporte. Como isso é possível?

- Vocês dois são uns frouxos mesmo... Eu nunca levaria uma surra de uma mulher. – Máscara da Morte empurrou os dois, e saiu dali.

O treino que Syf teve com Shina foi normal. As vezes até levava um golpe certeiro da Amazona de Cobra, mas se recuperava rápido, contra-atacando.

Mas no dia de seu treinamento com Máscara da Morte, foi bem diferente. Ele estava pegando pesado até no aquecimento. Syf por sua vez, se teletransportou para trás dele, o que o fez se virar e depois ela se teletransportou para baixo dele, dando-lhe uma rasteira. No chão, o Cavaleiro de Câncer, viu Milo rindo e dizendo irônico:

- "Eu nunca levaria uma surra de uma mulher."

Mascara da Morte ficou mais irritado com Milo do que com a rasteira que levou.

- Ondas do Inferno.

Syf foi tragada pelo buraco negro que se formou atrás do Cavaleiro. Quando Aioros se deu conta do que havia acontecido com Syf, acabou se distraindo e recebendo um soco de seu irmão. Aioria fez menção de desculpar-se, mas Aioros já estava longe.

Aioros socava Máscara da Morte com tanta raiva, que este nem conseguia se defender. Alguns cavaleiros tentavam impedir que ele o espancasse até a morte. Só quem conseguiu separar os dois, e mesmo assim com uma certa dificuldade, foi Aldebaran.

- Seu idiota. Como você foi capaz de usar um golpe desses em Syf? Ela não tinha nem uma armadura pra receber isso. – protestava Aioros, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se livrar dos fortes braços do Cavaleiro de Touro.

- Calma, Aioros. Máscara da Morte apenas se excedeu.

- Apenas se excedeu? Por acaso está vendo Syf aqui?

Máscara da Morte faz um esforço para ficar em pé sem a ajuda de Kanon, enquanto dizia:

- Pensei que ela fosse se teletransportar como estava fazendo o tempo todo... Admito que errei, e para consertar isso, vou trazê-la de volta.

Ele usa sua técnica, ondas do inferno, e entra na Entrada do Além, procurando-a.

Tempos depois a encontra de uma forma que nunca tinha visto em sua vida como cavaleiro. Varias almas estavam carregando seu corpo em direção a uma estranha luz vermelha. Ela parecia tranqüila. Pensou que ela estivesse desnorteada, e correu o mais rápido que pode. Quando tentou retirá-la dali, ela fez um grande esforço para continuar seguindo com as almas que insistiam a conduzi-la para a tal luz. Máscara da Morte despedaçou varias almas, e a colocou em seu ombro, mesmo sob seu protesto. No meio de toda a confusão, Syf caiu de cabeça, e perdeu a consciência. Menos um problema para Máscara da Morte se preocupar.

Ele conseguiu se livrar das almas, e volta para o Santuário, onde todos estavam preocupados com a demora do Cavaleiro de Câncer. Aioros foi logo arrancando Syf dos braços dele, e saiu com ela, dizendo sem olhar pra trás:

- Para o seu próprio bem, Cavaleiro de Câncer, peça para todos os deuses que Syf não esteja seriamente ferida.

Aioros não era de ameaçar alguém, nem de se mostrar violento, mas ultimamente ele estava muito diferente. Explodia com uma certa facilidade. Por isso os seus amigos estavam temendo pela vida de Máscara da Morte.

- Dá próxima vez que treinar com Syf, vê se não usa esse golpe, M.M., ou nem mesmo Aldebaran vai conseguir salvar o seu couro.

- Milo, não to pra suas brincadeiras... Não percebeu o que aconteceu agora a pouco? – Máscara da Morte falou sério porque sabia que Milo pretendia rir da sua cara. Desde o dia que eles tiveram folga, Milo não parava de perturbar com essa história M.M.

- Oras, você enviou a menina para a Entrada do Além. O que mais eu deveria ter visto?

- Quando eu uso as minhas Ondas do Inferno, só a alma dessa pessoa que recebeu o golpe, é que vai pro hiraska, e não a alma com corpo, como aconteceu com Syf. – lembrou-se do que havia visto e resmungava, sendo escutado apenas por Mu e Shaka, que estavam perto dele. – Ainda não consigo acreditar no que eu vi...

- O que você viu?

- Ela fazia de tudo para continuar com as almas. E o pior de tudo não foi isso... Eles a guiava para uma luz vermelha, que eu nunca tinha visto ali. Parecia que essa luz a estava chamando.

Mu e Shaka se entreolharam preocupados e já tomando suas próprias conclusões.

Na gruta

Aioros procurou por ferimentos, mas nenhum deles merecia grandes cuidados. Eram apenas pequenas escoriações. Ficou sentado ao lado dela. E quando ela acordou, parecia querer alcançar algo, mas não tinha nada ali, a não ser eles dois. Aioros chegou a pensar que fosse uma seqüela da experiência traumática que teve. Ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros, a forçando se deitar novamente.

- Descanse. – foi a única palavra que ela escutou, pois pegou novamente no sono.

Aioros decidiu ir pra sua casa. Como ela não foi ao treino no dia seguinte, ele foi até a caverna, mas Syf demonstrava que não queria a sua companhia. Aioros pensou: "Acho que ela está se sentindo uma fracassada porque não conseguiu vencer Máscara da Morte... Pode ser isso. As vezes eu a vejo como uma menina muito competitiva, e que não admite derrotas... Deve ser por causa de sua criação." Achou que seria melhor deixar de aparecer para ela recuperar a sua auto-confiança sozinha.

Passaram-se duas semanas, e ninguém gostava de chegar perto da gruta, principalmente depois de alguns boatos que corriam a solta no Santuário. Diziam que o lugar onde ela vivia devia ter muitas almas penadas que a estavam deixando maluca. Outros diziam que a família dela era amaldiçoada, por isso eles morreram e ela ficou sem memória pra sempre. E alguns diziam que esses boatos foram feitos pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro. Não se sabe se isso foi uma brincadeira de Milo para assustar os novatos, ou se esses boatos foram feitos por algum deles para deixarem ela em paz. Não importa qual dos boatos fossem verdadeiros ou falsos, e sim que nenhum dos aspirantes a Cavaleiros e a Amazonas tinha vontade de chegar perto daquele lugar.

Aioros achou esse tempo muito demorado para alguém se recuperar da humilhação de uma derrota. Pra ele isso já estava ridículo. Tinha sido apenas um treino, não havia necessidade para esse escarcéu todo da parte dela. Resolveu ir até lá para dizer isso a ela. Mas quando chegou lá, não a encontrou onde geralmente ficava. Caminhou até o que ele considerava o final da gruta. Estava tão escuro que não viu o que aconteceu a seguir. Começou a escorregar em umas rochas cobertas por lodo. O susto foi tão grande que ele ficou sem reação. Escorregou até mergulhar em um lago, que por sinal era profundo. "Este deve ser o lugar que Syf toma banho."

Já se preparava pra sair dali quando sente seu ombro ser tocado por mãos delicadas. Quando ele se virou, recebeu um beijo tímido. Como Aioros andava tão estressado, e tão carente ao mesmo tempo, aceitou aquela boca que cobria a sua de uma forma até inocente. Aos poucos foi se aprofundando naqueles lábios pequenos que não correspondia da mesma forma que ele. Aioros estava em outro mundo. Imaginava que aquela pessoa a sua frente fosse o ser que a quase dois anos atormentava a sua mente... Anjo da Morte. Nessa hora a realidade veio a tona. Quem estava ali era Syf, e provavelmente ela estava nua. Afastou-se imediatamente, se desculpando:

- Desculpe, Syf, eu... Esperai... Quem te ensinou isso?

- Eu vi Aioria e Marin fazendo isso, e queria saber como era.

- Isso se chama beijo. – "Só podia ser esses dois mesmo." Em um relâmpago, algo mais veio a sua mente, e ficou temeroso em escutar a resposta da pergunta que pretendia fazer – O que mais você viu?

- Mais nada... Pra que eles fazem isso, Aioros? – este suspirou aliviado.

- Para mostra o quanto se gostam, porque eles se amam.

- Ah! Isso é amor? Então eu te amo.

Com essa Aioros não esperava. Ficou tão atônito com o que ela disse, e acabou engolindo um pouco de água, fazendo-o tossir compulsivamente. Quando se recuperou do susto, falou meio sem jeito:

- Eu não posso ter esse sentimento por você, Syf.

- Você não gosta de mim?

- Sim, eu gosto. Mas é de outra forma.

- Marin disse que pra amar uma pessoa, tem que gostar dela, se preocupar com ela, fazer de tudo para o seu bem-estar e sempre estar junto dela... Tudo isso que você faz por mim.

- Syf, existe vários tipos de amor. Existe o amor fraterno, o amor ao próximo... Eu gosto de você do mesmo jeito que eu gosto dos meus amigos e amigas... – parou de falar por que no fundo no fundo, sabia que ela não entenderia isso naquele momento – Mas as pessoas só podem amar, no sentido de manter um relacionamento como Marin e Aioria, por alguém que seu coração pede...

- E você ama desse jeito outra pessoa?

- Sim... Mas ela está fora de meu alcance. – Passou a mão no cabelo dela, tentando passar um pouco de conforto ao coração daquela menina inocente – Você está confusa por causa da sua amnésia, e se apegou a mim para tentar se centralizar. E isso é normal que esteja acontecendo. Quando sua memória voltar, e se você se lembrar dessa conversa, me dará razão... Agora eu tenho que ir.

Ele escalou as rochas e saiu da gruta. Estava todo encharcado, seguindo pra sua casa, e se lembrando do que tinha acontecido a pouco. No final das contas, nem conseguiu falar com Syf sobre ela ter que voltar aos treinos.

- Desse jeito vai pegar um resfriado. – a dona dessa voz se faz presente – Ao que parece, Lady Syf não irá treinar mais.

- Não creio que ficou de tocaia esperando eu voltar para apenas pra me dizer isso. O que você quer, Phebe?

- Você nunca tinha me tratado assim... Qual o motivo de ter se afastado assim de mim, Aioros?

- Acho que você já sabe a resposta.

- Desconfio que seja por causa de Lady Syf... Você a protege demais.

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo... Pelos deuses, Phebe, ela é apenas uma menina que não consegue enxergar o mundo do jeito que ele é realmente, e que não tem ninguém pra cuidar dela... Afastei-me de você porque depois de tantos anos preso no Mundo Inferior, acabei me apaixonando por outra pessoa...

- Como você pode amar o Anjo da Morte? – a curiosidade de Phebe falou mais alto do que a promessa que tinha feito a si própria – Ela é a filha de...

- Se eu fosse vocês, não mencionava o nome dessas entidades... Nunca se sabe quando eles podem atender a um chamado.

- Agnar? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Freiya estava preocupada com o menino, e eu me ofereci para trazê-la. Eu queria vir também porque eu preciso falar com Athena.

- Nesse caso perdeu a viagem, rapaz. Athena partiu do Santuário, e não sabemos de seu paradeiro. Terá que se contentar em falar com representante dela, o Grande Mestre.

- Phebe, poderia levar os dois ao templo do Mestre? Não posso ir assim...

- Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar escoltando as pessoas até o Tempo do Grande Mestre, sabia?

- Não precisa se preocupar, Phebe. Eu recebi um comunicado do Grande Mestre dizendo para levar os visitantes que viriam de Asgard... – Áries balançou a cabeça em reprovação a atitude da amazona, que saiu sem dizer mais nada. Viu logo que ela não estava no melhor de seus dias. – Você deve ser Agnar, e a senhorita deve ser Freiya. Eu sou Mu de Áries.

- A sua amiga é muito mau-educada.

- Phebe não é sempre assim. Hoje ela está de mau-humor... Acompanha-me, senhorita? – Mu dizia oferecendo o braço como um perfeito gentleman.

Ela aceitou e os três rumaram para a escadaria. Mu falava alegremente sobre a rotina do Santuário, e Freiya falava sobre Asgard. Já Agnar só escutava a conversa sem dizer nada.

Uma semana haviam se passado

Shura havia dormido na casa de Shina porque ela não estava se sentindo bem no dia anterior. Já eram 6:30 e Shina não havia se levantado ainda. Achou estranho porque os dois eram bem parecidos. Tinham uma rotina sagrada de acordar bem cedo para fazer exercícios antes do treino, e mesmo assim ainda chegavam cedo na arena. Resolveu acordá-la:

- Ah, Shura. Deixa-me dormir. Estou muito cansada...

- Você? Cansada? Nunca pensei que viveria o suficiente escutar isso de você... Tem certeza que não se feriu seriamente quando treinou com Kanon ontem?

- É sério, Shura. Não estou me sentindo bem... Arranje alguém pra me substituir hoje, porque não vou treinar hoje, de jeito nenhum mesmo.

- Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar. Hoje era o dia de você treinar com Lady Syf, mas como desde aquele incidente com Máscara da Morte que ela não veio mais treinar, e Kamus é que está se desdobrando para manter o esquema de Saga normal. Ele até vai gostar de ter uma pequena folga, afinal de contas, está com muitos alunos... Por que você não vai à enfermaria que Athena mandou instalar ao lado do refeitório pra ver esse mal-estar?

- É o que pretendo fazer... À noite eu passo na sua casa, e digo como foi.

Arena

Como Shura havia dispensado Kamus, Syf que apareceu uns minutos depois, ficou sem um oponente.

- Eu substituo Shina até ela voltar. – todos olharam pra Phebe assustados – Podem ficar despreocupados. Eu só vim treinar, e não pretendo pegar pesado.

Como ela havia dito, realmente lutou contra Syf sem usar seu cosmos, e esta ultima fazia o mesmo. Durante a manhã inteira, o treino das duas mais parecia estar sendo um teste de resistência do que treino, propriamente dito. Todos já haviam parado para almoçar, mas resolveram assistir, e até chegavam a se arrepender, de tão monótono que estava aquilo. Quanto a Shura, Milo, e os irmãos, se perguntavam até quando Phebe pretendia segurar seu gênio, e acabar logo com aquele impasse.

Agnar e Freiya acabam de chegar na arena, e isso tira a concentração de Syf. Essa distração fez ela receber um chute certeiro de Phebe, e ela foi arrecada pra longe, fazendo uma trilha considerável no chão. Aioros fez menção de se levantar, mas o seu irmão o impediu apontado pro local onde Syf estava. Ela estava se levantando ao mesmo tempo em que enviava duas bolas de energia. Phebe desviou facilmente e lançou o mesmo artifício de sua oponente, que se teletransportou para fugir do golpe dela, e quando reapareceu, atacou com tudo.

- O negocio começou a ficar animado... – Milo falava pra Capricórnio que estava do seu lado, mas sem tirar os olhos daquelas duas.

Os outros cavaleiros e amazonas se aproximaram de Aioros. Ali era o melhor angulo para ver esse confronto. Syf começou a pegar mais pesado, impondo a Phebe que usasse mais do seu cosmo. Os dois cosmos se chocavam com mais intensidade, proporcionando um belo espetáculo a platéia.

Phebe embora estivesse se contendo pra não usar o máximo de seu cosmo via-se em uma luta empatada. Não só pela honra de seu orgulho, mas como também para acabar com aquele treino cansativo,prepara pra lançar seu ultimo e mais poderoso golpe. Ao ver o que a outra estava fazendo, Syf se prepara também pra atacar. Cria uma parede de cristal, que se quebra formando uma chuva de cristal. Essa chuva se tornou um ciclone, girando a sua volta, e girava cada vez mais rápido. No olho do ciclone, Syf criava uma bola de energia, que desferiu junto com os cristais contra Phebe. E esta atacou ao mesmo tempo.

- STELLAR FALLING!

- CRYSTAL CYCLONE!

Na ultima hora, Mu percebeu o perigo que todos a sua volta estavam correndo com o choque dos dois cosmos, e criou uma parede de cristal. Trinta segundos se passaram depois da colisão dos cosmos, apenas se via poeira e estava muito silencioso. Quando a poeira dissipou um pouco, puderam ver vagamente que as duas estavam distantes uma da outra, caídas ao chão sem se mexerem. Kamus foi até Phebe e a levou desacordada dali. Logo a seguir, Agnar levantava-se com uma certa dificuldade, e com um filete de sangue no canto da boca, se dirigindo ao local onde Syf estava. Mu ficou apenas olhando pra ele sem entender como ele podia estar machucado, mesmo depois de ter protegido todos com sua parede de cristal.

- Syf... Não se preocupe, meu amor. Eu voltei pra cuidar de você...

Nessa hora ele sente seu pescoço ser agarrado por duas mãos que queriam lhe tirar a respiração. "Eu não entendo. Por que Syf está fazendo isso? A não ser que..."

- Tyr, sabe o quanto odeio esse nome... Da próxima vez que me chamar assim, morrerá. Não será uma lei estúpida que me impedirá.

- Eu não queria te irritar, Letha.

Ela se teleportou pra longe, deixando todos sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Aioros se aproximou de Agnar:

- Agnar ou Tyr, seja qual for o seu nome, ordeno que explique o que está acontecendo.

- Tudo o que posso dizer é: estamos todos perdidos. –ao terminas de desferir essa frase, saiu correndo em direção as doze casas.

Aioros despertou de seu transe e seguiu em disparada para obter mais informações. Encontrou Agnar no templo de Áries, e já foi logo empurrando o outro com força, contra uma pilastra.

- Por que ela fez aquilo com você?

- Seu encantamento foi quebrado, e com isso a sua memória voltou...

- Do que está falando? E por que mentiu sobre seus nomes?

- Eu não menti sobre nossos nomes, Aioros... É uma longa história.

- Tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

- Tudo bem, eu conto... Eu tinha dez anos quando ela apareceu em Valhalla. Ela quase não sabia falar, e minha mãe começou a chamá-la de Syf. Passamos um tempo treinando. Até que um dia ela me conduziu ao Mundo Inferior... A minha mãe desconfiou da minha demora, e procurou por todos os cantos de Valhalla. Ela deduziu que Syf havia me levado para um lugar que eu não deveria pisar, e foi atrás da gente pra impedir que Hades revelasse a verdade a mim. Mas já era tarde... – Agnar deu um pequeno tempo para se recompor, pois sempre que se lembrava do passado, se sentia mal. – Hades contou que nós dois nascemos em seu reino. Ele disse que meu nome era Tyr, e o dela era Letha. Nós dois teríamos que encontrar um medalhão, que só o verdadeiro dono poderia pegar. Nem mesmo um deus podia encostar nele... Letha foi a escolhida, e se tornou o seu braço direito no pior lugar do Mundo Inferior. Ela apenas servia para coordenar os Espectros, e só intervir na batalha contra Athena quando necessário... Eu e minha mãe fomos obrigados a permanecer em Hades... Um dia a minha mãe tentou fugir comigo, mas Letha, apesar de todo o amor e carinho que recebeu da minha mãe, decidiu matá-la. Percebi que só podia partir quando eu me vingasse... Depois que a vi se memória, eu achei Letha tão inocente, tão frágil que me lembrou da menina Syf a quem eu tinha muito apreço.

Aioros, que até então só escutava o relato do rapaz, procurava algo que não se retratasse da pura verdade. Cada gesto de mãos, o olhar, e o tom de voz de Agnar, não passava despercebido. Mas estava faltando algo nessa historia, e certamente seria muito importante.

- Agnar, tem algo que não bate muito bem nisso que você disse. Como conseguiram sair do Mundo Inferior se vocês passaram um tempo lá? O Sacerdote disse que todos os seres que comecem a comida de lá, não poderia voltar ao mundo dos vivos novamente.

- Não entendeu ainda, Cavaleiro?... Ela é o Anjo da Morte, Vossa Alteza das Trevas, e minha pior inimiga.

- Você enlouqueceu? Os cabelos daquela que vive em Hades tem os cabelos negros, e Syf os tem vermelho-vinho.

- Pelo jeito você não conhece a lenda, como deveria conhecer...

Com essa, Agnar continua seu caminho, rumo ao templo do grande mestre, abandonando o Cavaleiro de Sagitário se ação nenhuma. Este se encostou na pilastra deixando seu corpo escorregar até o chão onde coloca suas mãos.

- A lenda dizia que o Anjo da Morte vive nos dois mundos, sem pertencer a nenhum deles... Se isso for verdade, esse é o verdadeiro nome dela... Letha.

Continua... Capitulo VII – Quem é Lady Syf?- parte 2


	11. Capitulo VII – Quem é Lady Syf? parte 2

Capitulo VII – Quem é Lady Syf?- parte 2

Em uma cabana

Kamus retira o último fragmento de cristal das costas de Phebe, e o coloca em uma bacia cheia deles. Foi muito sábio da parte dele resgatá-la das vistas dos novatos. Caso contrário, como os outros iriam explicar o que ele estava vendo naquele momento? Ele já tinha ouvido falar da rápida cicatrização de Phebe, mas não sabia o quão rápida era. Mal ele retirou o fragmento, e a ferida se fechava. Phebe murmurou algo incompreensível pra ele. Parecia outra língua européia.

- Phebe, está me escutando?

- Kamus? Onde estou?

- Na minha cabana. Eu não podia deixar você exposta aos olhares curiosos dos...

- Já entendi, Cavaleiro de Aquário... Você fez bem em me trazer aqui. Obrigada.

- Poderia se virar, por favor? Acho que deve ter mais fragmentos de cristais e...

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, Kamus... Eu me viro sozinha.

- Sei que você tem capacidade de fazer isso sozinha, mas eu acho melhor te ajudar.

- Kamus, seus pensamentos estão conturbados... O que houve com você enquanto eu estive ausente do Santuário?

- Eu encontrei o amor em uma amazona, a quem eu não tive coragem de falar o que eu sentia por ela... Quando eu voltei ao Santuário depois de tudo o que passei em Hades, tive coragem de procurá-la para contar o que eu sentia por ela. Mas eu cheguei tarde demais... Leyna ao saber que eu morri na batalha das doze casas, cometeu suicídio se jogando no mar gélido da Sibéria. Suas ultimas letras escritas se referiam a estar mais próxima a mim naquele lugar...

- Kamus, eu... – Phebe nem conseguiu se expressar, e Kamus voltou a sua frieza costumeira que adquiriu com o passar dos anos.

- Quer que eu termine com os fragmentos ou você termina sozinha?

Phebe se virou e deixou que ele terminasse o trabalho. Pelo menos assim, Kamus esqueceria por um momento esse passado trágico de sua vida.

Templo do Grande Mestre

Horas depois de tudo o que aconteceu na arena, todos os cavaleiros, amazonas e os convidados, estavam reunidos para relatarem o que havia acontecido mais cedo.

- O dever do Sacerdote era cuidar de Letha, o Anjo da Morte, para o dia em que ela fosse cumprir a lei estabelecida pelos deuses... – houve um grande alvoroço por parte dos Cavaleiros que voltaram do inferno. Nenhum deles podia imaginar que o Anjo da Morte estaria ali, entre eles, sem que soubessem de nada. – E eu tenho a obrigação de apenas observar os fatos... Agora que o encantamento quebrou, e sua memória voltou, ninguém será capaz de prever qual foi a sua decisão.

- Decisão? Sobre o que você está falando?

- Ela tem o poder pra julgar qualquer ser, vivo ou morto, e punir da forma que achar adequada... E exatamente para impedir uma desgraça, os deuses criaram uma lei que a obrigava a viver nos dois mundos sem pertencer a nenhum deles. Ela deveria vagar entre os mortais, sem memória, e aprender com eles. E quando o encantamento se quebrasse, ela deveria decidir pela destruição do mundo ou não.

- Você quer dizer que ela pode simplesmente destruir tudo o que batalhamos pra salvar, assim, sem mais nem menos?

- Vai além disso, Aldebaran de Touro... Se ela cumprir com a lei...

- Não devia falar sobre o que não sabe, Tyr...

- Letha? Mas como me encontrou? É impossível que sinta a minha presença.

- Não está esquecendo de algo, traidor?

- Mas... – dizia Agnar praticamente em estado de choque – Você, assim como eu, está amaldiçoada por Hades... Aaaaaahhhhhhhh – tudo o que os que estavam presentes puderam ver foi Agnar caído de joelhos, colocando a mão sobre a queimadura na perna. Letha foi extremamente veloz ao atacá-lo, ninguém pôde ver o que aconteceu.

- Assim está melhor... Quando Athena me feriu com a espada de Hades, retirou essa maldição de mim. Agora sei identificar onde quer que esteja a sua desprezível presença... Suma da minha frente,ou terá o que merece. – viu ele se afastar sendo ajudada por Freiya, e depois se vira para os Cavaleiros – Quanto a vocês, nunca se esqueçam do que foi dito em Hades... – ela diz isso sumindo da visão de todos.

Templo de sagitário

Aioros correu o mais rápido que pode para tentar pegar Agnar ainda no Santuário. Mas não precisou correr muito, pois o rapaz que estava sendo conduzido por Freiya, mal podia dar um passo.

- Espere, Agnar... Eu preciso conversar com você.

- Freiya, por favor poderia me esperar na primeira casa?

- Não vou deixar você aqui, com esse ferimento e...

- Pode deixar, Agnar, eu vou levá-la a primeira casa. Vou ter que passar por lá mesmo...

- Obrigado, Mu. – Agnar ficou observando Mu tentar levar Freiya com uma certa insistência, afinal de contas ela estava resoluta em sua decisão de manter-se ali pra ajudar o cunhado. Mas por fim acabou cedendo ao pedido dele.

- Agora acredito no que você disse, Agnar. Ela sem dúvidas é o Anjo da Morte... O que eu não entendo é porque você sugeriu que ela viesse pro santuário.

- Isso ela já deveria ter feito 234 anos atrás. E mesmo assim ela só faria isso porque a lei a obrigaria isso. Ela jamais teve a intenção de sair do Mundo Inferior...

- Como isso é possível? Todo ser humano tem vontade de conhecer as coisas boas da vida. Um dia ela teria que sair daquele mundo onde a maldade reina.

- E quem disse que ela é um ser humano? – Aioros ficou pasmo com essa revelação. Agnar percebeu a besteira que acabou de fazer, e tenta consertar antes que o outro aparecesse com perguntas que talvez ele não pudesse responder – Entenda uma coisa, Cavaleiro... Ela é um ser que surgiu no mundo apenas pra servir aos propósitos de Hades... O Anjo da Morte jamais terá sentimentos.

- Mas você a ama. – Aioros deixou seu rancor passar na voz. E Agnar ficou branco como uma vela.

- C-Como! Você escutou o que eu disse na arena?

Nessa hora Aioros imaginou que os dois já se conheciam a muito tempo, e que ela não tinha vontade de sair do mundo inferior fosse porque sentia algo por Agnar. Pensou que o ocorrido da arena fosse por causa de ele ser um traidor de Hades, e como tinha sua obrigação, eles se afastaram de uma certa forma. Isso explicaria o porque dela o ter poupado. Algo mais passou em sua mente, e não foi menos perturbador quanto as outras deduções que fez a pouco.Se os dois se amavam, eles poderiam ter tido um relacionamento, e que por ele ser um traidor, ela decidiu usar a máscara para tentar se redimir esquecendo-o. Aioros balançou a cabeça pra ver se conseguia dissipar esses pensamentos que o torturavam cada vez mais. A raiva crescia a cada olhar para o homem à sua frente. Não podia suportar a idéia que Agnar havia tocado naquele ser que há muito ele descobriu que amava.

- Ela te amou um dia não foi?

- Isso nunca... Ela jamais poderia amar alguém em sua existência.

- Como você pode afirmar isso veementemente? Quando ela era Syf, demonstrava sentir algo por mim...

- Isso podia até ser possível, pois a sua memória foi apagada completamente por um encantamento que Têmis entregou ao Sacerdote para ele usá-lo quando chegasse o momento certo. Mas agora que sua memória voltou, o seu comportamento inescrupuloso voltou também. Não se engane ao pensar que ela sentia algo por você ou qualquer outra pessoa. Ela é um ser amaldiçoado...

Agnar sai dali deixando Aioros completamente desiludido com a vida. Como ele podia amar tanto uma pessoa, e ela ser tão incessível como Agnar havia dito?

Na primeira casa

Freiya e Mu estavam aos beijos. Desde o dia anterior, os dois sempre passavam horas e mais horas conversando. Os dois sabiam que sentiram amor a primeira vista, e como ela teria que voltar pra Asgard a qualquer momento, Mu havia dito o que sentia por ela. Não se sabe dizer quem ficou mais feliz com a revelação de um. Se foi ele ou se foi Freiya. Tudo o que importa é que ambos estavam felizes naquele momento, e nada estragaria isso.

- Freiya! Que modos são esses! Você é uma princesa... se dê ao respeito de sua condição.

- Eu o amo, Agnar, com todas as forças da minha vida.

- O problema é que você tem as suas obrigações para com sua irmã e para com Asgard... E Mu como cavaleiro, não pode se ausentar do Santuário.

Ela caiu na realidade. Suas lágrimas banharam seu rosto alvo. Freiya saiu dali correndo pra dentro do templo de Áries, deixando Agnar e Mu, onde estavam, com o coração partido ao ver aquela cena. Mu teve vontade de sair correndo atrás dela, mas foi impedido por Agnar:

- Cavaleiro de Áries, sabe que se tentar manter esse romance, ambos sofrerão. – Agnar pode ver a angústia nos olhos de Mu, e continuou – Cuide bem de Freiya enquanto eu estiver fora... Preciso ir a um lugar, e não posso submeter os olhos inocentes dela, à visão medonha que estou acostumado a ver... Lembre-se, Mu. Cuide de Freiya, mas deixe claro que acabou o romance entre vocês.

Com isso Agnar vai embora do Santuário, e Mu foi procurar Freiya em seu Templo. A encontra ajoelhada ao chão, abraçando uma fria coluna do templo. Chorava compulsivamente, enquanto balbuciava algumas palavras, juras de amor que não podiam ser correspondidas por causa de seu status. Mu se aproximou, e quando ela percebeu a presença dele, se jogou nos braços de seu amado e entre os soluços causados pelo choro.

- Eu te amo, mas entendo o que Agnar quis dizer...Nós dois temos responsabilidades, as quais não podemos abdicar. Realmente não podemos continuar nos encontrando.

- Mesmo que tenhamos que nos afastar, o nosso amor nunca morrerá. – Mu dizia isso enquanto desenlaçava cada laço do vestido de Freiya – Teremos pelo menos esse momento para nos confortar em nossa solidão...

Mundo Inferior

Um vulto avança em alta velocidade por entre os domínios de Hades. Sua destreza era tão grande, que passava por caminhos aonde só os Espectros tinham acesso.

- Parado aí, miserável... Dessa vez nem mesmo o Sacerdote irá me impedir de te matar.

- Não tenho tempo para gastar com suas baboseira... – essa pessoa ataca ferozmente Sylphid, que havia se posto no caminho para impedir que o outro avançasse mais. Com um chute certeiro unido ao poder do cosmo, essa pessoa fez Sylphid ser jogado com grande força contra a porta que se abriu com o impacto.

- Tyr?

- Em outra ocasião eu me irritaria com você por me chamar desse nome amaldiçoado... Sua memória voltou... Letha está de volta.

- Eu já sabia desse fato... tenho algo pra te mostrar... – o Sacerdote leva Agnar até a sala onde deveriam estar a armadura e o medalhão de Letha.

- Onde estão a armadura e o medalhão dela?

O Sacerdote olha pra cima apontando pro teto. Agnar acompanha com os olhos o lugar indicado pelo Sacerdote.

- Houve uma grande explosão, que foi ouvida por todos deste lugar. Chegaram a pensar que o Mundo Inferior estava sendo destruído. Quando eu vim aqui, foi isso que eu vi... O medalhão e a armadura querem voltar pra sua dona...

- Mas por que ela se nega a recebê-los de volta?

- Eu esperava que você soubesse...

- Ela está muito diferente, Sacerdote... você sabe que nada no mundo seria capaz de impedir que ela me fizesse mal. O ódio que ela sente por mim é tão grande que apenas Hades poderia impedí-la de me matar... no entanto, ela hesitou...

- Isso não é verdade... Ela sempre teve esse senso de fidelidade a Hades, e você como traidor de seu senhor, tinha que ser extirpado deste mundo... você sabe que ela é incapaz de sentir raiva ou qualquer outro sentimento...

- Sacerdote, eu acho que os deuses tomaram uma péssima decisão ao obrigá-la a viver nos dois mundos... Ela aprendeu muitas coisas no tempo em que esteve ausente do Mundo Inferior...

- O que aconteceu pra você afirmar isso?

- Pra começar ela mantêm o cabelo na mesma cor que ela deixou de usar quando se apossou do medalhão e colocou aquela temível máscara... E ela agora é capaz de usar cosmos como os cavaleiros de Athena.

- Você quer dizer que ela tem mais forças agora do que tinha antes?

Agnar apenas afirmou com a cabeça, e o Sacerdote sentiu seu corpo fraquejar um pouco. Os dois eram os únicos que sabiam o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual a fez tentar ser diferente. Mas daí a ela manter o cabelo na mesma cor ao qual abandonou há muitos anos, era incompreensível. O que poderia estar realmente se passando na mente do Anjo da Morte? O que eles poderiam esperar daquele momento em diante agora que ela não tinha nada a temer?

Santuário

Agnar depois de dois dias voltou ao lugar onde não pretendia colocar mais os pés. Não sabia onde Letha poderia estar, mas como tinha que levar Freiya de volta a Asgard, não teve outro jeito. Ele passava pela entra do Santuário com muita cautela, mas isso não impediu de se assustar com a presença repentina de Aioros que o esperava a um certo tempo:

- Que lugar é esse que você foi, e não podia levar Freiya?

- É melhor você parar de me fazer perguntas, Cavaleiro... Eu tenho que partir imediatamente.

Quando Agnar passou por trás de uma árvore, o galho que estava baixo cobriu a parte de cima de seu rosto. Aioros olhou com mais atenção para poder ter certeza do que estava pensando:

- O que você é de Syf?

- Se Letha escutar você se referindo assim dela, morrerá... Quanto à sua pergunta a resposta é simples.: somos inimigos mortais.

- Ela é a sua irmã, não é?

- Sim... Ela foi largada no rio Estige por Hades ao nascer. O Sacerdote a salvou e a criou. Ele que a treinou antes de se tornar o Sacerdote de Têmis.

- Você mencionou a lenda, e nela diz que nenhum mortal pode pronunciar seu verdadeiro nome. O que acontece se eu falar: Letha?

- Esse foi o nome que o Sacerdote deu a ela... Aioros, sugiro que esqueça tudo o que você pensa que sabe sobre o Anjo da Morte.

Agnar foi procurar Freiya para voltarem a Asgard. Aioros teve vontade de ir atrás dele para perguntar mais umas coisas, mas Phebe se pôs no seu caminho.

- Aioros, siga o conselho de Agnar... Se você continuar insistindo nesse assunto, algo muito ruim pode acontecer...

- O que você sabe sobre o Anjo da Morte, Phebe?

- O que eu sei, não posso revelar... Deixe tudo do jeito que está, Sagitário. Há coisas que devem permanecer ocultas...

- Eu queria saber porque ela me escolheu dentre tantas almas pra salvar.

- Acredita mesmo que está salvo de... – Em uma fração de segundos o corpo de Aioros desapareceu.

Uma gargalhada insana e macabra surge no ar. A noite pareceu se tornar mais sombria no momento em que o Anjo da Morte apareceu. Phebe estava completamente embasbacada com o que aconteceu com a pessoa que ela mais amou na vida.

- Porque você fez isso? Ele não fez nada contra você.

Continua...

"Letha: em grego, significa: esquecimento, ou cair em esquecimento. É um nome apropriado para um ser ao qual caiu em esquecimento por muitos milênios. Não acham?

"Leyna: em alemão antigo significa: pequeno anjo.

Agradeço a Perséfone por ter betado esse capítulo, e também agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando esse Fanfic.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	12. Revele o verdadeiro rosto Phebe Parte1

Capitulo VIII – Revele seu verdadeiro rosto Phebe -Parte I

- Pare de rir e responda!! Por que você matou Aioros?? O seu problema é comigo, não havia necessidade de...

- Cale-se, Morta viva... O que eu fiz não tem a mínima importância pra você agora... Há 234 anos eu disse ao meu senhor que levaria a sua alma a seu devido lugar.

- Eu soube através da deusa Afrodite que esse dia chegaria... Pois bem, depois de tudo o que me aconteceu e a morte de Aioros, eu estou pronta. Depois de miseráveis 800 anos eu finalmente terei o meu descanso...

- E quem disse que será assim?

- Não... Você não pode me negar isso... Desde o dia que você reclamou seu poder, e a Terra sofreu um grande eclipse, que eu espero ansiosa por esse momento. Cansei de ver meus entes queridos perecerem, sem eu poder fazer nada pra impedir... Só você pode acabar com o meu sofrimento.

- Assim como eu posso trazer a vida, também posso trazer a morte... Se você sofre por não poder morrer, será melhor pra mim fazer Afrodite viver indignamente neste corpo patético até eu achar que basta...

- Mas o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Não fiz nada contra você pra tomar tal decisão. Não é justo que eu pague pelo que... – Phebe foi interrompida pela gargalhada sinistra do Anjo da Morte.

- Sabe o que eu quero agora... Mostre sua verdadeira face, Afrodite...

Longe dali

Em uma praia perto do santuário, Aioros desperta um tanto atordoado. Olhava pra todos os lados tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Tudo o que ele lembra é que estava conversando com Phebe:

- Onde eu estou, e porque estou aqui? – ele se levanta devagar, e reconhece o lugar. Estava em uma praia que ele levava Aioria quando era pequeno pra treinar de vez em quando – Por que o Mu usaria sua Extinção Estrelar em mim??... Não. Não foi o Mu, caso contrário eu saberia...Letha. – olhou pra direção onde estava – Ela aprende os golpes muito rápido... Mas por que ela faria isso comigo? – pensou um pouco – A não ser que esse golpe era destinado a Phebe... Pelos deuses, não posso permitir que uma tragédia como essa aconteça... – saiu de lá correndo o mais rápido que pode.

Santuário 

Phebe estava diferente. Ela emanava uma forte energia. Ela naquele momento havia deixado de ser apenas Phebe, dando lugar ao seu alter-ego, a deusa Afrodite:

- O que deseja de mim, ó ser impiedoso do Mundo Inferior?

- Sinto um grande ódio se apossar de mim quando escuto seu maldito nome, porém não entendo o porquê disso... Assim como não sei meu verdadeiro nome nem o que pode acarretar se um ser mortal mencionar tão medonho nome... Diga-me quem sou eu.

- Ódio??? Isso é algo que eu pensei nunca poder escutar de um ser como você. Pelo jeito você se tornou igual aos mortais aos quais você não suportava... – parou de falar um pouco e depois continuou um pouco séria – Embora eu seja uma deusa incorporada nessa carcaça mortal, não posso pronunciar seu verdadeiro nome.

- E por que não? O que faz o meu nome ser tão temido assim?

- Ao que parece, quando Têmis lançou suas ultimas palavras a você, foi como se tivesse apagado toda a sua memória. Não se lembra de nada...

- O pouco que sei foi passado pelo Sacerdote e Hades... Aprendi algumas coisas no Mundo dos Mortais, mas é só isso que eu sei...

- Mundo dos Mortais??? Você não mudou muito depois de vários milênios... Você ainda bebe sangue e come carne crua?

Afrodite dá uma gargalhada ao perguntar ao Anjo da Morte. Letha ficou mais irritada do que já estava depois que ela fez isso, segurando no pescoço de Afrodite e diz entre os dentes cerrados:

- Quem é Têmis, e por que ela me fez tudo isso?

- O Anjo da Morte não se lembra nem mesmo da sua algoz? Isso é lamentável... Pois saiba que de mim não terá nenhuma resposta... Sugiro que volte ao buraco de onde nunca devia ter saído, e espere o tratamento adequado a um ser como você... Finalmente os deuses do Olimpo viraram as costas pra você, agora que não é mais a protegida Dele... – Letha apertou mais ainda o pescoço de Afrodite:

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- As respostas estão na sua frente... mas se quiser seguir em frente na sua busca, não terá respostas agradáveis.

- Meias palavras que trazem mais dúvidas... Seja mais concisa em suas respostas.

- Afrodite se foi, e do jeito que a conheço, não voltará tão cedo.

- Traga ela de volta imediatamente.

- Como eu havia dito, ela partiu e só volta quando é de seu interesse. – Letha se prepara pra atacar.

- Faça o que eu mando, ou acabo com a sua vida patética agora.

Phebe abaixa a cabeça e Letha lança uma forte energia contra ela, que a jogou longe estilhaçando sua mascara. Letha foi até ela atacando com varias bolas de energia, e Phebe apenas aceitava tudo isso sem nenhuma reação:

- Precisa do seu medalhão pra dar cabo de minha existência, Anjo da Morte...

Letha não deu ouvidos e continuou atacando. Dava dó de ver como Phebe estava, toda rasgada. O sangue escoria e logo depois secava como se não tivesse nenhum corte, mas logo vinha outro ataque e isso se tornou um ciclo vicioso. Mas mesmo que Phebe tivesse esse poder de se recuperar dos cortes, estava muito exaustivo pra ela manter assim. Eis que surge um defensor... Ikki estava vestindo a sua armadura de Fênix, e se colocou entre as duas.

- Você é um dos insolentes que estavam nos Campos Elíseos.

Phebe ao perceber de quem se trava, temeu pela vida do jovem Cavaleiro, pois o Anjo da Morte já se preparava pra atacá-lo. Ela usou toda a sua força pra avisar o Cavaleiro:

- Afaste-se, Ikki... ela é o Anjo da Morte...

- Não sei o que se passa aqui, mas não deixarei que uma amazona seja morta por uma criatura sem honra do Mundo Inferior... Golpe Fantasma da Ave Fênix... - o golpe acertou em cheio em Letha. 

Letha olhava pra todos os lados, tentando reconhecer o lugar onde estava. Era um lugar bem diferente de qualquer outro que ela conhecia. Um lugar todo branco, emanado uma luz branca. Ela estava no meio de muitas pessoas, e elas diziam algo mas ela não entendia nada. Aos poucos começou a entender o que eles diziam. Traidora...

- Espero que esteja feliz em seu próprio inferno. Venha, Amazona, vou te levar a enfermaria.

- Ikki, é melhor você ir embora imediatamente. Quando ela sair do transe, ela atacará com toda força.

- Eu destruí a alma dela com meu golpe fantasma. Não será capaz de mover nem um milímetro.

De repente, tudo o que era branco se tornou negro. Até a luz parecia ter sumido. Letha apenas conseguia escutar algumas vozes dizendo: "Traidora". Ela nem se importava, mas quando uma voz em especial falou isso...

Letha ataca com tudo, pois ao ouvir Hades a chamando de "Traidora" ela despertou, assim como também despertou uma grande fúria. Ela partiu pra cima de Ikki com muitos golpes. Phebe se pôs na frente de Ikki absorvendo todos os golpes, mas não impediu que os dois fossem parar longe. Letha se aproximou pra atacar novamente, mas Aioros que acabou de chegar, ficou entre eles.

- Saia da frente, Sagitário.

- Não deixarei que você mate Phebe.

- Aioros, você não deve interferir... Sabe o quanto eu desejo por um fim em minha existência.

- Phebe, você sabia que Syf era o Anjo da Morte, e a provocou para que ela te eliminasse, pois não queria mais viver para toda a eternidade. Você não merece esse destino.

- Já que é o que você quer, mandarei todos pro inferno.

Nesse momento a armadura de Sagitário cobre o corpo de Aioros na hora que Letha prepara uma forte energia. Aioros arma seu arco e flecha:

- Eu não quero fazer isso, Letha... Eu te imploro que pare com essa loucura, por favor. Phebe é mais uma pobre vitima dos deuses e seu egoísmo.

A armadura de Ikki deixou o seu corpo e cobriu o corpo de Letha. Ela ataca Aioros que para impedir o forte impacto, lança a sua flecha. A flecha acertou no ombro direito de Letha. Quanto a Aioros, foi apenas impulsionado pra trás. Nessa hora aparece o Grande Mestre e Shaka.

- Anjo da Morte, respeite as regras do Santuário, ou parta imediatamente... Phebe é uma amazona de Athena, e como tal, todos os habitantes deste lugar tem a obrigação de ajudá-la.

- Se Afrodite não tem mais nada pra me dizer, não vejo motivo para continuar com essa luta... por enquanto.

A armadura de Fênix deixa o corpo dela e vai direto para a urna. O Grande Mestre levanta Phebe e a segura em seus braços. Shaka pega Ikki e o colocou sobre ombro. Ficaram ali esperando que Aioros os acompanhasse, mas este disse:

- Podem subir, eu ficarei por aqui mesmo.

O Grande Mestre percebeu que dali Aioros não pretendia sair. A tempos que ouviu uma conversa entre ele e Aioria, falando sobre como ele daria tudo pra descobrir o motivo do Anjo da Morte tê-lo resgatado. O Grande Mestre fez um sinal pra Shaka indicando que era melhor deixar os dois sozinhos. E logo eles sobem levando os outros dois incapacitados de andar naquele momento. Letha cai ao chão assim que se vê a sos com Aioros. Na verdade ela havia gasto mais cosmo do que deveria. E sem o medalhão, ela ficava cada vez mais fraca. Aioros a pega e leva pra gruta onde teriam mais privacidade.

Em outro lugar do Santuário

Milo estava no caminho das cabanas desolado com os acontecimentos. Ele comia um punhado de amoras, na intenção de esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido nessas ultimas horas. Quem poderia imaginar que Lady Syf era na verdade o Anjo da Morte? E como nenhum deles perceberam isso antes? O que a levaria a se disfarçar desse jeito, e logo ali, no Santuário? Isso tudo parecia loucura. Essas eram questões que atormentavam a cabeça não só de Milo como também dos outros cavaleiros.

- Estava se escondendo de mim, Escorpião?...ou melhor dizendo, inseto?

- Ah não!! Hoje não!! Depois de tantas coisas que aconteceram nesses dias, você me vem com essa perseguição sem sentido? Veja bem, June, eu quero esquecer o que aconteceu naquela ilha. É passado...

- Mesmo que você esqueça, as pessoas que você matou jamais poderão voltar a vida...

- O Anjo da Morte pode trazê-los de volta como fez com os cavaleiros de ouro...

Milo disse isso em um tom brincalhão. Estava tão nervoso com os recentes acontecimentos, que isso foi uma forma de tentar quebrar a sua tensão. Ele assim como os outros cavaleiros ficaram receosos, e mal tocavam no assunto. Para June, isso soou como mais uma provocação dele. Sem perda de tempo ela o atacou com toda a ira contida dentro de si. Milo que não estava preparado pra esse tipo de reação da parte dela, a atacou instintivamente. Seu soco acertou June no rosto, fazendo sua mascara sair de seu rosto, e seu corpo foi parar a uma certa distancia dali. Quando Milo se deu conta da besteira que acabou de fazer, foi correndo até ela que estava desacordada, mas podia se escutar um gemido de dor. Milo a trás para perto de eu corpo e usa seu cosmo pra curá-la. Quando ela parou de gemer, sentiu uma imensa vontade de beijá-la. Foi o que fez, mas era apenas um suave beijo. June abre os olhos lentamente, e sentiu que seus lábios foram cobertos por outro que emanava um hálito quente e saboroso. Reconheceu a quem pertencia esse sabor de amora... Milo. Quando este percebeu que ela havia despertado, a soltou bruscamente, e June bateu com a cabeça no chão. Milo saiu dali rindo da situação. Caída no chão sentindo uma pequena dor na nuca, June estava mais irritada ainda com ele. Além de Milo ter visto seu rosto, lhe dera um beijo apenas para ridicularizá-la.

- Agora não tem mais volta, Cavaleiro... eu até estava pensando em desistir de te matar... Você viu meu rosto, e para seguir as leis do Santuário, você deverá morrer ainda hoje...

Continua...


	13. Revele seu verdadeiro rosto Phebe Parte2

Revele seu verdadeiro rosto Phebe Stoneheart – Parte 2

No salão do Grande Mestre

O Grande Mestre estava andando de um lado pra outro, esperando impaciente notícias sobre o Aioros ou Letha. Eis que surgem dois guardas.

- Grande Mestre, eu acabei de vir da cabana de Shaka. Os ferimentos de Ikki foram superficiais.

- Como o senhor ordenou, seguí Aioros. Ele levou o Anjo da Morte desacordada para a gruta aonde Syf ficava.

- Esqueça o nome do Anjo da Morte, soldado. Ela demonstrou não se agradar quando a chamam de Syf... Agora voltem aos seus postos.

Os dois engoliram em seco. Se o próprio Mestre do Santuário estava preocupado com a situação, era porque a coisa era séria mesmo. Viram o Mestre fazer um gesto impaciente, e saíram correndo de lá, e nem lembraram de fechar a porta, pois naquele momento, eles tinham mais medo era do Grande Mestre ou de Phebe, do que propriamente do Anjo da Morte.

Phebe estava até então em um canto do salão, de costas para o grande mestre. Já tinha se recuperado dos ferimentos externos causados pelo Anjo da Morte. Mas algumas feridas insistiam em manter-se abertas, feridas as quais só o tempo podia curar. Será que Phebe teria esse tempo, ou será que nem a sua eternidade imortal poderia reparar esse dano mental? Um soluço passou-se percebido pelo homem que estava no salão. Este se aproxima, e Phebe despeja a amargura tentando assim amenizar o que estava sentindo em seu coração para aquele que um dia foi seu pior inimigo:

- Eu pensei que na hora em que Aioros apareceu para impedir minha aniquilação, ele fazia isso porque ainda me amava... mas na verdade não era por isso. Tudo o que ele fez foi apenas porque usou seu senso de justiça. Ele ama o Anjo da Morte...

- Phebe... – Saga retira a sua máscara, revelando seus olhos azuis como seu cabelo, que demonstravam um certo pesar pelo sofrimento dela.

Phebe tentava esconder seu rosto enquanto chorava mais e mais. Saga dá um abraço e passa as mãos nas suas costas tentando consolá-la. Aos poucos Phebe foi se acalmando, mas mesmo assim continuava chorando e soluçando. Saga faz a cabeça dela encostar-se a seu peito, enquanto afagava seus cabelos. Subitamente Phebe para de chorar ao sentir que o coração de Saga estava acelerado. Ela se desvencilha do abraço de Saga e sai correndo do salão. Saga ficou sem reação por alguns minutos, mas logo após saiu correndo atrás dela do jeito que estava mesmo.

Cabana de Milo

A porta da cabana é arrombada por um chute potente. Milo que estava deitado em sua cama pensando nos acontecimentos, levantou imediatamente e correu pra sala, que era bem próximo a cozinha. Era uma cabana bem simples, porem confortável. Quando ele viu quem era o autor dessa invasão, relaxou os músculos que estavam tensos com a possibilidade de quem poderia ser.

- Você quebrou a minha porta, agora vai ter que consertar... Vê se pode, eu não vou levar a culpa de ser irresponsável por algo que eu não fiz.

June nem respondeu ao comentário do cavaleiro de escorpião. Seu olhar era indecifrável e muito frio. Sem nem porquê, atacou com seu chicote, mas Milo conseguiu se esquivar, e o chicote ficou preso no faqueiro em cima da pia.

- Que isso, garota? Enlouqueceu de vez? Como você vem aqui detonando tudo e me ataca sem dizer nada?

June lançou um olhar assassino pra ele. Quando ela puxou com força o chicote para atacar novamente, a faca veio junto e acertou Milo pelas costas. Milo gritou de dor, e retirou a faca das costas. Ela estava cheia de sangue, e ele caiu no chão. 

June ao ver aquela cena, mudou a expressão de seu rosto. Chegou próximo a ele que dizia:

- Veio ver de perto eu morrer agonizando no chão como um cachorro velho e sarnento? Já não basta o que você fez não? – June continua em silencio. – Você é a pessoa mais ingrata que já conheci em toda a minha vida.

- Do que você está falando?

- Você nunca se perguntou como e nem o porquê de estar a salvo em um lugar longe de Afrodite?

- Como assim???... Tudo o que me lembro é de ver você atacando meu mestre Albiori, e eu ficando na frente pra impedir que você o matasse. A ultima visão que eu tive foi dele morrendo por suas mãos, e depois acordei longe dali sem um ferimento sequer...

- Eu recebi ordens do Grande Mestre para matar todos os traidores de Athena, mas eu percebi que eu não era o único na ilha que tinha recebido essa ordem... quando Afrodite cumpriu com sua missão eu te levei pra um lugar e te curei com meu cosmo... e agora eu morro pelas mãos da única pessoa que me fez ver que existe mais coisas neste mundo do que cumprir uma ordem sem sentido... isso não importa mais, eu agora posso morrer em paz...

- Não. Eu não vou deixar você morrer... vou chamar alguém pra cuidar de você...

- Não quero ficar aqui sozinho, por favor... não me deixe morrer sem poder olhar pra você mais uma vez...

- Tudo bem. Não deixarei você sozinho... eu vou cuidar do seu ferimento...

- Não. Agora é tarde demais... Para eu morrer em paz... – dá uma tossida e um leve fechar de olhos e continua com a voz mais fraca ainda – ... me diga agora por que você não quer que eu morra...

- Porque... porque... eu... eu gosto de você...

- Era isso o que eu queria escutar... – Milo diz isso com um grande sorriso no rosto, e a puxa para um intenso beijo. June fica sem reação por um certo tempo, mas logo começa a aceitar o beijo, se aprofundando nele.

Os dois ficaram ali por um bom tempo se beijando e acariciando as costas uns dos outros. Até que June se depara com algo que a trouxe de volta a realidade, o sangue de Milo. Ela se afasta bruscamente.

- Mas... mas você não estava morrendo? – Milo a olha com um olhar de quem não estava entendendo o que ela estava falando. Pensa um pouco e se lembra ao ver ela mostrando o sangue em suas mãos.

- Ah, você está falando desse ferimento nas minhas costas? Foi um ferimento superficial...

A expressão do rosto de June mudou bruscamente de um olhar confuso para um olhar indecifrável. Eis que ela dar-lhe uma bofetada ao qual fez o rosto do cavaleiro virar.

- Seu idiota. – foi tudo o que June conseguiu dizer a ele. Levantou-se rumando em direção ao banheiro onde procurava por algo. Eis que acha uma caixinha, ao qual pega, e aproximasse de Milo que a olhava atentamente. – Deite naquela cama, Escorpião.

Milo olhou pra ela abismado com aquele tom autoritário de voz da amazona. Quando ia protestar parou no meio do caminho ao ver que ela não estava brincando, Milo obedeceu a ordem e ficou lá deitado em silêncio. June cuida do ferimento de Milo em silêncio. Ao ver algo na beirada da cama, perto da parede , algo que parecia ser uma peça intima feminina, tira suas próprias conclusões. Milo era realmente um homem que gostava de seduzir todas as mulheres que ele via pela frente. Só de pensar nisso ela usa mais força contra ferida incomodando um pouco o cavaleiro que já relaxava com os toques delicados dela. Milo sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados pra cima, e quando ele ia manifestar um gemido, June invade a boca de Milo com um beijo intenso. Milo achou bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Ela era delicada, mas também podia ser bem cruel as vezes. Quando os dois se afastaram pra respirar, a amazona disse um tanto cansada:

- Preste atenção, Cavaleiro de Escorpião, pois eu só vou dizer uma vez... Eu não quero saber de você recebendo visitas noturnas de nenhuma outra mulher. Entendeu bem?

- Não sei do que você está falando... A primeira mulher que entra aqui é você.

- É mesmo, Milo?!.. e isso aqui? – diz ela pegando a peça q ela viu na cama e rodando em um dos dedos – Por acaso você é o dono disso?

- O que? Está me estranhando é? – June olhou com olhos inquisidores e Milo só teve uma saída pra isso – Ta bom, eu confesso, isso foi de uma antiga namorada... mas já faz muito tempo e...

- Seria a mesma que eu vi você falando durante o jantar ontem?

- Quer dizer que você fica me observando o tempo todo é?! Eu gosto de um pouco de privacidade pra variar, sabia!?

Ela o faz deitar novamente para terminar logo com aquele bendito curativo. Mas o fazia de uma forma que Milo sentia mais dor ainda do que antes.

- Você quer cuidar de mim, ou me matar com essa tortura?

June o vira bruscamente assim que termina de fazer o curativo, e diz bem próximo aos lábios de Milo:

-Seria uma boa idéia te matar com uma tortura sem fim... bem que você merece isso... – diz isso segurando no maxilar de Milo – Mas pra sua sorte eu gosto de você.

Ela o beija com uma fome enorme por aqueles lábios. Algo que a consumia por dentro a tanto tempo finalmente pode ser satisfeito. E na mente de Milo se passou apenas um pensamento: "Pra minha sorte?? Imagina se não gostasse de mim".

Em outro lugar

Ao chegar na gruta Aioros a coloca sob a cama improvisada e acende uma tocha. Ele arranca a flecha do ombro de Letha e tenta usar seu cosmo para curá-la, mas o efeito parecia o contrario. Toda vez que usava seu cosmo, ela parecia ficar com os músculos contraídos, e as vezes tendo espasmos. Algo estava errado e ele não conseguia entender.

- É melhor você parar... Isso não pode me curar. Apenas quando eu bebo sangue que me curo.

Aioros lembrou do tempo em que esteve no Mundo Inferior, que ela estava ferida e logo depois de beber o conteúdo do cálice que o Sacerdote deu a ela, sua feriada se fechou. Prontamente retirou a sua armadura, e cortou seu pulso fazendo menção em dar-lhe seu sangue. Porém ela o deteve no meio do caminho de sua tentativa de tirar a sua mascara. Aioros ficou sem entender, mas teria que fechar o corte antes que perdesse muito sangue desnecessariamente.

- Não posso aceitar o seu sangue, Aioros... – levantando-se imediatamente, o que a fez perder o equilíbrio e foi de encontro ao corpo de Aioros que a segurou com firmeza – Por que você quer me ajudar?

- Tudo o que quero saber é o motivo de você ter me salvo do meio daquelas almas. – Aioros disse bem próximo a mascara de Letha.

- Não preciso de uma razão para fazer o que eu quero. Nem muito menos lhe devo explicações... 

Aioros percebeu que ela havia deixado de falar da forma fria com a qual ele a conheceu. Ela parecia irritada. Em sua cabeça se passou muitas coisas, todas eram hipóteses sobre o motivo desse súbito mau humor. Mas não deveria ficar perdendo tempo com isso, teria que saber mais.

- Qual é o seu verdadeiro nome, e por que ele não pode ser mencionado por nenhum ser humano?

- Eu não faço idéia de qual seja o meu verdadeiro nome nem do porquê dele não poder ser mencionado. Tudo o que sei é que Afrodite sabe mas não pretende falar.

- E por que você não perguntou a Athena o seu verdadeiro nome? Ela é a deusa da sabedoria, deve saber de tudo.

- Saori é apenas a reencarnação de Athena, e não a própria deusa...

Se já estava confuso na cabeça do cavaleiro de Sagitário, agora tudo ficou mais ainda. O que o Anjo da Morte era realmente afinal de contas? Por que ela não poderia saber seu verdadeiro nome? E quem era o autor de ter feito isso com ela? Seria Hades? Esse poderia ser o mais provável, assim ele a mantinha como sua serva, para fazer tudo o que ele desejasse... Só agora Aioros se tocou que estivera o tempo todo conversando com ela apenas com sua mascara os separando.

- Consegue se lembra de algo que aconteceu quando você estava sem memória? – Letha não fez nenhum gesto, ou disse algo, e Aioros insistiu – Consegue se lembrar do dia que você estava tomando banho no lago?

- Sim... Você me rejeitou... e agora eu sei qual foi o motivo... a morta viva...

- Não vou negar que um dia eu amei muito Phebe... Mas o agora é que importa. Eu te rejeitei porque eu não sabia que Syf e o Anjo da Morte eram a mesma pessoa. – Aioros colocou a mão em sua mascara para retirá-la, mas Letha o impediu de prosseguir segurando sua mão.

- Essa mascara esconde algo repugnante...

– Não me importa o que possa ter acontecido com seu rosto. Eu te amo sem nunca ter visto ele, não será um problema estético que nos afastará.

Ela tapa os olhos dele com suas mãos enquanto Aioros retirava sua mascara. Ele procura os lábios dela para um longo beijo, o qual parecia que não terminaria nunca. Ambos entorpecidos pela paixão esquecem de tudo a sua volta. Letha retira sua mão dos olhos de Aioros que os mantinha fechados. Quando eles pararam pra respirar Aioros abre lentamente seus olhos, e deparando com uma par de olhos vermelho-vinho como os cabelos. Ele ficou olhando somente aqueles olhos a sua frente, hipnotizado pelo brilho que a tanto tempo desejava ver. Quando ele olha para o rosto de Letha, se afasta aterrorizado com a visão.

- Você... você...

Continua...

Nota da autora: Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capitulo. Eu sei que estou sendo terrível ao fazer vocês esperarem pra saber o que Aioros viu no rosto de Letha. Sim... ele ficou transtornado com o que viu. O que poderia ser?

Gente, quem não entendeu ou capitulo anterior, ou outros capítulos, me add no MSN, ou simplesmente mande um email especificando as duvidas. Tem personagens nesta fic que tem dois nomes (Syf Letha, Agnar Tyr, tem outros também ) a questão é que não posso adivinhar quais são as dúvidas. Se por acaso errei ao escrever algo, as vezes não vejo minha falha, e só posso contar com as pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic.

Obrigada pela compreensão de todos e até +. 

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.


	14. Capitulo IX – Revelações Parte 1

Capitulo IX – Revelações – Parte 1

- Você... Você... – Aioros se afastava dela dando uns passos pra trás, completamente incrédulo e com seus olhos arregalados. Letha apenas o olhava sem nenhuma expressão na face, esperando ele concluir o que estava preso em sua garganta – é a irmã gêmea dele... você é igual a ele.

- Eu nunca serei igual a ele... e o traidor não é nada meu.

Com essas palavras Letha empurra Aioros que cai ao chão sem reflexo de tão pasmo que estava com tal revelação. Letha era a irmã gêmea de Agnar. Ele a vê sair da gruta tão veloz que suas palavras não foram alcançadas pelos ouvidos dela. "Letha, volte. Não foi a minha intenção te ofender." Em sua ultima tentativa de alcançá-la ele se levanta e corre na velocidade da luz, mais ela havia se teletransportado. Ele desiste quando sente os primeiros pingos de chuva.

- Era por isso que ela sempre usava aquela máscara, pra não ser assimilada ao irmão... e o idiota aqui estragou tudo. – Com essas ultimas palavras ele soca uma rocha que logo se esfacela toda. O cavaleiro de sagitário deixa seu corpo cair em uma poça de lama. A chuva o ensopava, e a lama o sujava, suas lagrimas escorriam como a muito não escorriam em seu rosto. As únicas vezes que ele havia chorado foi quando seus pais morreram deixando Aioria tão novo a seus cuidados, e quando seus melhores amigos o traíram. A sua única chance de ser feliz com sua amada foi jogada fora. A felicidade escorreu por suas mãos como a chuva escorria por seu corpo.

Na cabana de Shaka

Shaka curou as feridas de Ikki com seu cosmo, mas mesmo assim, precisava de certos cuidados. Indicou uma cama para que ele repousasse até que se sentisse melhor.

- Eu ainda não consigo entender o motivo da minha armadura ter coberto o corpo daquele ser das trevas, e nem como ela conseguiu reagir ao meu ataque fantasma. Era pra alma dela ser destruída naquele momento.

- Ikki, sugiro que esqueça o que viu aqui, e parta o quanto antes.

- Um cavaleiro de ouro temeroso por causa de um simples ser das trevas? O Santuário de Athena está mesmo caindo aos pedaços depois de uma dessa.

- Ela não é um simples ser das trevas... Ela é vossa alteza das trevas, o Anjo da Morte, e por isso não tem alma para ser destruída...

- O que a torna diferente dos outros deuses?

- Como eu disse, ela não tem alma, mas tem uma grande força desconhecida até mesmo pra deusa Afrodite e Athena. Seu poder é obscuro, e imprevisível. Ela esteve aqui por vários meses, e mesmo assim só se revelou como uma inimiga a pouco tempo...

- Entendo... Mas e quanto a questão da minha armadura?

- Existe uma fabula que fala sobre um ser que aprisionou a Fênix que havia renascido das cinzas, e que esse ser escravizou a ave. Em uma lenda dizia que o ser dividiu a Fênix em dois, o lado bom contendo uma pequena parte de maldade, e a parte má contendo uma pequena parte de bondade...Nunca tive certeza que essas estórias teriam um fundo de verdade, mas diante do que vimos, é realmente capaz do Anjo da Morte ser o responsável por isso.

Ikki ficou um tanto pensativo sobre esse assunto. O que Shaka havia contado podia ser realmente possível. Mas o que mais o preocupava nesse momento era entender o motivo desse ser maligno estar a solta pelo santuário e o afastamento da sua deusa.

No templo de sagitário

Saga acaba de chegar sorrateiramente procurando por algo... Phebe. Não conseguia enxergar quase nada a sua frente devido a pouca luz do ambiente. Eis que escuta um soluço e segue em direção de onde imaginou ter escutado esse som com um pensamento na cabeça: "Sabia que eu a encontraria aqui."

- Gostaria de ficar sozinha, Grande Mestre...

- Phebe, eu não vim aqui como o Grande Mestre ou como o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos que você conheceu a muito tempo. Eu vim como Saga, um novo homem e seu amigo...

- Seja como for, eu não quero que você me veja assim, tão fraca e patética.

Saga chega perto dela e a ergue do chão passando a mão em seu rosto para enxugar as lagrimas que teimavam em cair. Era um toque tão caloroso, tão cheio de ternura que Phebe estava começando a ceder aos poucos.

- Phebe, chorar de vez em quando não é significado de fraqueza. Mostra que mesmo que se corpo pertença a deusa Afrodite, você ainda tem a sua humanidade... Eu queria poder fazer algo pra não te ver mais assim, triste por causa de Aioros. Eu não posso culpar ele por ter seus sentimentos mudados, porque uma vez eu também passei por algo parecido... Ela... – Saga que se interrompeu ao ver Phebe o fitando diretamente em seus olhos.

Phebe olhou diretamente pros olhos do homem a sua frente que falava em um tom tão triste. Ela sempre o via como um Cavaleiro poderoso, arrogante e sobretudo, sem um pingo de remorso quando praticava o mau. Mas este homem que estava a sua frente não era nada disso. Era um homem sensível, carinhoso e acima de tudo, charmoso. Ela não podia acreditar que ele sofrera alguma vez na sua vida por causa de seus sentimentos não correspondidos. Tudo o que ela tentava imaginar naquela hora é "Ela??!! Quem poderia ser essa mulher pela qual fez Saga sofrer calado?" A sua curiosidade foi tão grande que mais uma vez ela rompeu com a sua própria promessa, e leu a mente do homem a sua frente. Phebe arregalou os olhos e afastou um pouco dele. Para Saga ficou claro que ela havia usado seus poderes para ler a sua mente. Ele a segurou pelos braços e tomou coragem pra dizer tudo o que estava guardado a tantos anos sem ao menos poder compartilhar com alguém:

- Phebe, eu...

- Por que, Saga? Como você pode ter sentido isso e ter me tratado mal por tantos anos seguidos?

- Quando eu te conheci, no salão do Grande Mestre, eu senti uma forte atração por você. E cada vez que nos víamos no relatório semanal, eu sentia isso crescer dentro de mim. Foi a partir deste momento, que Ares encontrou uma brecha pra me confundir e tentar me dominar. Tudo o que ele queria era fazer Afrodite dominar seu corpo de uma vez por todas, e assim ele ficaria com ela para juntos conquistarem a terra. Eu comecei a afastar esse sentimento para não acontecer o pior, e também porque eu não queria que você fosse embora. E vi que só podia fazer isso se eu te insultasse o tempo todo para que me odiasse... O que eu não esperava era que você se apaixonasse por Aioros. E foi nesse momento que minha mente ficou fraca por causa do ciúme e do ódio. Com isso, deixei Ares assumir o controle sobre meu corpo para que tirasse Aioros do meu caminho, e eu poderia ficar com você só pra mim... mas os anos se passaram, e você abandonou o santuário depois de alguns anos após a morte dele... Foi Athena que me indicou uma saída para esse sofrimento... a morte. Agora estou de volta a vida, mas continuo sendo um homem incompleto, sem nenhum motivo pra viver...

- Saga...

- Depois de tudo que eu fiz até agora nessa nova vida que me foi concedida não foi o suficiente para te mostrar que realmente mudei. Não há mais nada que eu possa fazer pra mudar suas idéias sobre minha pessoa. – Saga posou suas mãos nos ombros de Phebe e beijou suavemente a sua testa. Em sua mente as imaginações de um beijo caloroso e apaixonado era desenhado com os mínimos detalhes. Seu rosto corou com esse pensamento. Afastando-se de Phebe, ele diz sem olhar pra trás – Espero que um dia você saiba reconhecer meus sentimentos.

Phebe não só percebeu o que ele pensou, como também corou com aquele beijo que parecia puro na ação, porem carregados de sentimentos impuros também.

- Phebe Stoneheart... O que está se passando por sua cabeça? – ela dizia a si mesma. Olhou na mesma direção que Saga pegou, e sentiu um grande aperto em seu coração.

- Eu diria a mesma coisa... A sua única chance de ser feliz, e você está desperdiçando com alguém que nunca irá poder ter os mesmos sentimentos de anos atrás.

- Kanon?! O que faz aqui?

- Senti que o cosmos de meu irmão estava triste, e resolvi subir pra ver se podia ajudá-lo, mas vejo que não sou a pessoa mais indicada pra isso... Phebe, Saga fez tudo isso porque te amava... E você também sente algo por ele.

- Como ousa? Você não sabe sobre o que...

- Negar a si mesmo é a pior mentira na qual você acreditaria. Mas se é isso que você quer, eu só posso lamentar pelos dois, e desejar que você reconheça isso a tempo...

Kanon dá meia volta e desce pra sua cabana com a face um tanto triste deixando Phebe pra trás pensativa. "Como ele pode saber o que eu sinto?... Espere, desde quando eu tenho esses sentimentos por Saga? Eu sempre o odiei... Mas como? Entendo, aconteceu gradativamente..." Sem pensar mais nada ela sai em disparada para o salão do grande mestre, mas para ao chegar na porta do salão pois havia sentido que ele estava parado do lado de fora contemplando as estrelas. Na palma de sua mão era criado um pequeno cosmo com a silhueta de mulher. Ela aproximasse ao perceber que aquela ali era ela esculpida em sua mão. A pequena figura se desfaz quando ele percebe sua presença.

- Muito linda essa escultura!!

- Você sempre dizia que o cosmos não servia somente para lutar e destruir... Mas não foi por isso que veio até aqui encima.

- Com o Anjo da Morte a solta o futuro se tornou incerto. Devemos...

- Não quero falar sobre esse ser, nem de duvidas sobre nosso futuro... - Saga chega bem próximo de seus lábios e acaricia com seu polegar, e fala bem baixo e sedutor – ...prefiro pensar no presente.

Phebe corou com esse toque quente e cheio de ternura. Mas na mente de ambos se passaram coisas alem de apenas isso. Sem perda de tempo, os dois se abraçam e beijam profundamente. Saga começa a passar suas mãos em suas costas e descia lentamente como se desenhasse as curvas de sua amada. Phebe soltou um pequeno gemido quando ele morde de leve o lóbulo de sua orelha. Phebe estava tão aérea que nem percebeu que aos poucos suas roupas eram retiradas. Saga procurou seus lábios dando leves mordidas o que fez o tesão de ambos aumentar significativamente. Ele a ergue em seus braços sob um leve protesto de Phebe que não desmanchou o beijo. E assim Saga a conduziu até o salão da piscina, deixando a sua manta encharcada d'água. Phebe o ajuda a retirá-la . Assim que conseguem, se abraçam, e se beijam ardentemente. Qualquer deus podia vir para destruir o santuário, que eles jamais sairiam dali. Agora e para sempre, eles se tornariam um só ser de puro desejo.

Um mês depois

Kanon estava fazendo uma caminhada pelo santuário até chegar perto de um bosque. Ele parou diante de uma rocha um tanto pensativo. Ele sentiu uma imensa vontade de olhar pro lado esquerdo. Havia os restos de uma cabana que fora consumida pelas chamas a muitos anos atrás. E lá ele pode avistar uma mulher andando por entre o alicerce da velha cabana. Fez menção em ir até lá pra descobrir a identidade dela, porem algo o deteve. Um chute certeiro em seu abdômen que fora desferido por um rapaz que gritava o impediu.

- Maldito assassino, vai pagar por ter matado meu pai. Não permitirei que você faça mais vitimas.

Kanon queria perguntar o motivo de tudo isso, mas o rapaz não dava uma folga sequer, atacava e contra-atacava quando Kanon fazia o mesmo. O cavaleiro de gêmeos tentava conter-se em seus golpes, pois não queria ferir aquele rapaz, mas sempre que tentava isso o outro desviava facilmente. Isso fez Kanon ver a crer que ele poderia ser um inimigo, e o acerta sem um pingo de rancor. Não deixaria que ninguém invadisse assim para tentar matar a ele e seus companheiros. O golpe faz o rapaz acertar com a cabeça em uma rocha e perder a consciência. Quando ele se aproxima pra tentar identificar a pessoa

- Não mate ele também. Ele é tudo que tenho na vida.

Kanon ao ver a autora dessa frase, fica atônito. Ela não poderia estar ali na frente dele depois de tantos anos. Era uma mulher de longos cabelos prateados como a lua, olhos azuis marinho muito expressivos, rosto delicado e corpo magro. Tirando a questão dela parecer mais madura agora, estava igual ao tempo em que a tinha visto pela ultima vez... A única reação que teve foi observar a atenção que ela dava ao rapaz. Com uma voz carregada de poucos sentimentos, ele pega o rapaz e coloca-o nas suas costas e começa a caminhar enquanto dizia:

- Eu não acertei para matar. Não entendo o porque dessa raiva contra mim, mas nesse estado jamais saberei.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Vou levá-lo até minha casa pra você cuidar do ferimento dele. – andaram por todo o caminho até a cabana sem dizer nada. Ao chegar, Kanon o deixa encima da cama e aponta para uma porta – No banheiro tem um kit de primeiros socorros. Acho que será suficiente, afinal de contas ele não se feriu tanto assim.

- Você está morando aqui agora?

- Todos os cavaleiros estão morando nessas cabanas. Em parte foi nossa vontade, e de Athena também. – ele olha de lado pra ver como ela estava cuidando dele e pode perceber que o cuidado que ela tinha com aquele rapaz era até um pouco exagerado. Morrendo de ciúmes se vira pra ela dizendo com um certa raiva em sua voz - O tempo de namorar com um garoto já passou, não acha?

- Ele é meu filho.

- O quê???!!! Quantos anos ele deverá ter agora? Entre treze ou catorze anos...Você deveria ter tido ele com mais ou menos essa idade...E que história foi essa de eu ter matado o pai dele?

- Eu te odeio por tudo que você fez. Principalmente por ter matado o pai de meu filho. Você o julgou sem nem ao menos uma chance de se defender. Acha mesmo que pode ser Júri, Juiz e carrasco?

- Eu não...

- Ele era uma boa pessoa, sempre se preocupava comigo. Lembra-se do que você me disse naquele tempo? "Ele é um traidor, e eu tive que puni-lo". Eu nunca poderia imaginar que você fosse tão frio assim. Todo dia eu te implorava pra você soltá-lo, e sua resposta foi sempre não. Nem ao menos me deixou vê-lo. Queria que você se sensibilizasse com meu estado, e soltasse o pai do meu filho. Saga, te odeio do fundo de meu coração por ter deixado meu único amor morrer na prisão do Cabo Sunion.

- O quê???!! Esse rapaz é meu filho???!!!

- K- Kanon??!! Você está...

Ela a desmaia e o cavaleiro de gêmeos a segura pelo braço chamando seu nome, nessa hora o rapaz desperta e vê ela desacordada nos braços de Kanon.

- Mamãe não morra por favor!!.. – Ele olha para kanon cheio de ódio. – Não bastou você matar meu pai, e agora quer matar minha mãe que é uma pessoa doente. Você não tem nenhum escrúpulo, maldi...

Kanon não deixa o rapaz terminar a frase e sai em disparada com a mulher em seus braços, sendo seguido pelo rapaz. Na cabeça de Kanon passaram-se muitas coisas, mas a que martelava cada segundo era "Nysa, agüente firme. Eu não posso te perder novamente. Não agora". Porém ambos se deparam com Shura ao sair da cabana.

- Shura, eu quero que o Grande Mestre nos encontre o hospital do Santuário o mais rápido possível!!!

Shura ia perguntar algo, mas desistiu ao perceber que seria impossível ele escutar qualquer coisa.

No hospital

Kanon andava de um lado para outro, esperando ansiosamente uma noticia dela. Quanto ao rapaz, não entendia essa reação dele. Eis que bruscamente, Kanon se volta para ele e pergunta em um tom firme.

- Rapaz, qual a doença de sua mãe?

- E o te importa saber disso? Você é um hipócrita tentando disfarçar...

- Qual é a doença dela, responda logo!!!

- A mesma da mãe dela, um problema no coração, ela não pode sofrer fortes emoções. A duras penas ela conseguiu manter a gravidez, pois esse problema começou a se manifestar depois que meu pai foi preso. Com oito meses ela teve a mim e minha irmã. Mas...

Nesse momento o Grande Mestre chega acompanhado de Phebe e Shura, que estava preocupado com a aflição de Kanon naquele momento.

- Você!!!!! Sabia de tudo e não me contou nada.- Kanon deu um forte soco no rosto do Grande Mestre, que foi amparado por Phebe.

Continua...


	15. Capitulo IX Revelações Parte 2

Capitulo IX – Revelações – Parte 2

O Grande Mestre olhava pra Kanon totalmente embasbacado, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Nunca tinha visto ele tão irritado assim a ponto de agredi-lo sem mais nem menos.

- Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, você está preso por agredir o grande mestre.

- Phebe, não se meta!!! Isso é um assunto entre nós dois...

- Se tratando do Grande Mestre isso é contra todos os cavaleiros e amazonas.

- Você vai se esconder atrás dessa máscara, e usar a todos pra te defender? Não é homem o suficiente para lutar mano a mano não?

Saga estava perplexo, assim como todos os outros presentes com essa atitude de Kanon. Porém ele não podia deixar do jeito que estava. Ele retirou a máscara enquanto dizia:

- Não sei do que está me acusando, meu irmão. Mas não permitirei que me ofenda assim na frente de todos. Se é luta que você quer, é o que terá.

O rapaz olhava para os dois tentando encontrar algo que os diferenciasse com um único pensamento na cabeça: "Eles são parecidos. Então um deles deve ser..."

- Shura , Phebe não se metam... isso se tornou uma questão de honra...

Como Saga colocou desse jeito, nem Phebe nem Shura podiam interferir. Athena proíbe combates entre si, só podendo ser realizado se for uma questão de honra entre cavaleiros. Saga espera Kanon atacar, o que não demorou muito pra acontecer, pois ele já veio logo com chutes e socos. Nenhum dos dois estavam utilizando seus cosmos, estava sendo uma luta limpa. Saga apenas se defendia ou se esquivava, esperando o momento certo pra agir corretamente. Quando Kanon veio com tudo dando um soco, Saga se esquivou um pouco pegando o braço de seu irmão, e o jogando contra o chão. Logo em seguida ele subiu encima de Kanon e prendeu seus pulsos. Saga ficou surpreso ao ver seu irmão virando o rosto tentando não mostrar o que estava por vir... lagrimas. Kanon o fitou longamente com seus olhos cheios de lagrimas, e uma grande tristeza estampados neles. Aquilo cortou o coração do Grande Mestre. Nunca esperava ver algo assim por parte de seu irmão, principalmente na frente de outras pessoas. Ele era muito orgulhoso.

- Agora me diga do que você me acusa.

- Cínico... Você sabia que Nysa estava esperando um filho meu e não contou nada. Se eu soubesse disso jamais teria feito o que eu fiz. Eu teria abandonado o Santuário para ter uma vida normal com ela...

- Eu nunca soube disso, Kanon... Claro que eu contaria a você, pois eu mais do que qualquer outra pessoa senti um grande peso em te aprisionar, e isso talvez pudesse te salvar. – Saga sai de cima de Kanon e o ajuda a se levantar.

- Então você é meu pai? – a voz do rapaz soou com uma certa alegria, mas essa alegria logo foi embora dando espaço ao constrangimento de ter agredido seu próprio pai. Quando ele olhou pra Saga, seu olhar mudou novamente para um olhar de puro ódio. Suas palavras saíram como o de uma besta raivosa – E você é Saga, o responsável pelo sofrimento dos meus pais. Nunca vou te perdoar por isso, nem mesmo depois que eu te matar.

- Não, meu filho... Hoje em dia, eu reconheço que Saga tomou a decisão certa naquele tempo. – eis que chega o médico que estava atendendo Nysa chega na sala de espera interrompendo qualquer tipo de discussão – Doutor, como ela está?

- Estável, senhor... ela não pode mais ter nenhuma emoção forte, ou seu coração não resistirá.

- Não há nada que possa fazer para curá-la?

-Não, eu lamento. Tudo o que você pode fazer é cuidar do bem estar dela.

Todos presentes entenderam a aflição do cavaleiro de gêmeos naquele instante. Mas tudo o que eles poderiam fazer naquele momento era deixar pai e filho a sós para se conhecerem melhor.

- Kanon, eu sugiro que descanse um pouco para ter energia pra cuidar dela... Qualquer coisa que você precisar, me chama por favor.

- Saga, eu queria...

Saga fez um gesto o qual seu irmão entendeu que ele muito bem. Não era preciso se desculpar por algo que não passou de um mal-entendido. Shura, Saga e Phebe saem de lá desejando melhoras a Nysa.

-Tenho muitas coisas pra dizer, mas acho melhor contar quando Nysa estiver melhor... Mas, onde está a sua irmã?

- Ela nasceu com a mesma doença da mamãe, e morreu dois dias depois... A mamãe não chegou a conhecê-la porque estava muito fraca, e os médicos acharam melhor não contar pra ela naquele momento. A amiga dela que cuidou de tudo só contou sobre minha irmã quando fiz sete anos. Ela disse que a mamãe não sabe de nada...

- Entendo... Estou atordoado com tudo isso. Preciso de um tempo pra me adaptar a minha nova condição.

- Eu ficarei com a mamãe, pai. Pode descansar tranqüilo.

- Pai... essa é uma palavra que eu jamais pensei que um dia escutaria na minha vida antes de morrer novamente.

- Morrer novamente??!!

- Essa é uma longa historia, meu filho. A propósito, nem sei qual era o nome da sua irmã e nem o seu.

- O nome dela era Agnes e o meu é Ítalo

Kanon se deita no sofá da sala de espera fazendo varias reflexões da sua vida como cavaleiro, companheiro, e como homem. " a algumas horas atrás eu era apenas um cavaleiro de Athena. E agora eu tenho uma mulher e filho. Como esse mundo é louco... se bem que depois de ser revivido, posso esperar de tudo daqui pra frente. Embora eu os tenha conhecido só agora, nunca é tarde pra recomeçar. Queria ter conhecido Agnes, devia estar parecida com Nysa quando tínhamos essa idade. Muito linda... Mas a vida é assim mesmo, não há nada que se possa fazer pra mudar este fato... Eu olho pro lado e vejo Aioria e Marim felizes com a expectativa do nascimento do filho deles, assim como Shura e Shina. Milo está a um passo de se casar com June, que o leva a rédeas curtas. Quem diria que ele deixaria de galantear outras mulheres? Saga e Phebe também estão bem. Os únicos que andam um tanto triste são Mú e Aioros. Ele com aquela paixão impossível pelo Anjo da Morte só está fazendo mal a si mesmo. Parece até que Aioros envelheceu dez anos... Por falar no Anjo da Morte... será que ela nos reviveu pra podermos concluir o nosso fim com algo que nunca tivemos na nossa vida? Ser uma pessoa normal por um tempo que só ela pode determinar... Mas o que ela ganharia com isso?" Essas perguntas jamais poderiam ser respondidas por mais que tentasse encontrar uma reposta. Kanon acaba pegando no sono com esses pensamentos.

No quarto do hospital

Nysa desperta um tanto agitada. Principalmente depois que ela viu seu filho diante dela.

- Onde estou?? O que aconteceu com Kan... não, com Saga?

- Tudo bem, mãe. Eu já sei que me enganei. Mas como eu poderia saber? Eles são completamente parecidos... Papai foi descansar um pouco na sala ao lado. Quer que eu o chame?

Ela fez um gesto afirmativo, e o rapaz saiu do quarto. Quando chegou na sala de espera, encontrou Kanon jogado de qualquer jeito no sofá, mas parecia que estava um tanto perturbado, não pelo desconforto, mas sim por um possível pesadelo. Tocou de leve em sua testa, o que o fez acordar assustado. Quando ele viu o rosto do rapaz ficou mais aflito ainda. Ítalo esboçou um sorriso confiante, passando um pouco de conforto para o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

- A mamãe acordou e quer te ver, pai.

Kanon nada disse, apenas levantou-se e apressou-se a chegar na porta do quarto tocando na maçaneta hesitante. Não sabia o que aconteceria depois de abrir aquela porta. Estava se sentindo como um adolescente em véspera do primeiro beijo. Tomou coragem e entrou. Sobre o leito estava ela, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Mesmo com todos aqueles aparelhos ligado, ele pode ver que nada havia mudado, ela continuava com seu lindo rosto angelical. Aproximou-se se sentando na beirada da cama e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Depois de tantos anos é só isso que você tem pra me oferecer? Desse jeito vou pensar que você me esqueceu e...

Kanon tocou os lábios dela com o dedo indicador em um pedido mudo que ela não falasse mais nada. E assim ela o fez. Ele agora acariciava seus cabelos sorrindo feliz.

- Termos tempo para matar nossa saudade depois, quando você estiver bem... – ela confirmou sorrindo um de um jeito malicioso – Eu sempre recebia noticias suas... Mas teve um tempo que você desapareceu, e eu fiquei muito preocupado, achando que não me amava mais...

- Eu queria estar a seu lado, mas Saga não...

- Shhhh! Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, ok? Quero levar uma nova vida... eu você e o nosso filho.

- Você o perdoou pelo que ele fez? Ele não tinha idéia...

Kanon a cala com um beijo suave es seus lábios. Com um pouco de dificuldade por causa do soro, ela o abraça desejando nunca mais se separar dele. Kanon afasta-se dela e continua a fazer caricias naqueles cabelos que ele gostava tanto.

- Vou esperar você pegar no sono pra resolver umas coisas na minha... não, na NOSSA cabana... Assim, quando você receber alta, estará tudo perfeito para vivermos pra sempre lá. O que acha?

- Eu queria morar longe daqui. Esse lugar traz muitas lembranças ruins...

- Mas também traz muitas lembranças boas. – Kanon dá um sorriso safado, e ela faz o mesmo. – A questão é que eu não posso deixar o Santuário agora

- Tudo bem. Entendo que você tenha suas obrigações, e não possa sair daqui. Desde que nunca mais a gente tenha que se separar, poderia até mesmo morar no inferno...

Kanon mudou a expressão em seu rosto instintivamente assim que escutou essas palavras. para que ela não percebesse, virou rapidamente o rosto. Ficou por lá acariciando seus cabelos até ela pegar no sono, e logo depois foi atrás de seus amigos para que o ajudasse a tornar sua cabana aconchegante para sua mulher. Todos ajudaram e em dois dias estava tudo pronto. Foi justamente o tempo suficiente para Nysa receber alta do hospital.

Tempos depois na cabana de Kanon

- Nysa, como se sente agora? – ele a carregava nos braços até a cama, e acomodando com todo cuidado. Deu um leve beijo nos lábios, sorrindo feliz.

- Estou me sentindo muito bem... principalmente com você por perto. Só que eu acho que você tem exagerado muito nos cuidados comigo a mais de um mês.

- Para ter a pessoa amada sempre ao meu lado, sou capaz de mover o mundo... tudo por você.

- Assim você me deixa sem jeito... – diz vermelha com sua voz suave como um veludo. Ela troca seu doce olhar por um mais raivoso – Se não fosse seu maldito irmão, nunca teríamos nos separado, e você teria visto nosso filho crescer...

Kanon ficou desconfortável com esse comentário. Ela passaria o resto de sua vida culpando Saga por algo que na verdade foi o certo a se fazer. Não podia deixar que esses pensamentos a consumissem. Pelo menos não teria que se preocupar mais com a reação de... pois já havia contado tudo a ele, que no inicio não queria aceitar muito bem, mas Saga com suas sabias palavras convenceu o rapaz. Mas a maior preocupação de Kanon agora era que estava a espera de Saga que pretendia fazer uma visita pra saber como eles estavam, e por isso teria que contar a verdade antes dele chegar.

- Nysa, a muito tempo que eu pretendo ter uma conversa com você. É sobre

o que aconteceu naquele tempo e...

- Eu não quero saber de nada relacionado ao que Saga te fez... Isso só fará meu ódio por ele crescer mais ainda.

- Nysa, Saga fez o que devia ser feito naquela época. Eu pretendia matar o grande Mestre e o bebe Athena para dominar o mundo...

- Isso é mentira. Pare de se culpar para defender Saga. Ele não merece a sua dedicação. Ele não merece nem mesmo que você o chame de irmão...

- Espere, Nysa, estou dizendo a verdade... – os olhos de Nysa desciam lagrimas. – O que eu fiz depois de ser aprisionado foi pior ainda... eu matei muitas pessoas com minhas ambições. Controlei Poseidon para seqüestrar Athena, e ameaçar a vida de muitas pessoas...

- Pare, Kanon, eu não posso acreditar no que você está dizendo... você sempre foi uma pessoa boa pra mim, não seria capaz de cometer essas atrocidades.

- Infelizmente, Nysa, ele fez tudo isso que disse...

- Saga, seu maldito... você... você o obrigou a dizer essas mentiras...

- Eu sou Phebe, e afirmo como testemunha que isso realmente aconteceu... Mas hoje em dia ele foi perdoado pela deusa Athena. Seus crimes foram

redimidos quando ele deu sua própria vida para proteger o Santuário, e também quando ajudou a acabar com as ambições de Hades...

- Você não passa de uma concubina desse monstro. Dirá tudo o que lhe convém para ficar bem ao lado dele... Kanon, por favor, diga que isso é mentira... – se Nysa não tivesse uma saúde delicada, Phebe já teria quebrado a cara dela. Quanto a Kanon, este baixou o olhar demonstrando ser realmente culpado de tudo isso. Nysa deixou as lagrimas correr pelos seus olhos, chorando e soluçando batia no peito de Kanon – Por que, Kanon? Por que você se tornou um monstro?

- Eu... eu estava cansado de ser sempre a sombra de Saga. Era sempre a ele que as pessoas elogiavam, mesmo quando era eu que tinha feito a boa ação. Sempre, sempre o Saga... eu não existia para ninguém...sempre me trataram como se eu fosse um nada... e a minha identidade? Quem se importava com isso? Ninguém... nem mesmo você se importava comigo... Toda vez que estávamos juntos você falava o nome dele, e eu tinha que engolir isso calado, deixando de lado o amor que sentia por você... Por isso eu queria matar o grande mestre e Athena pra ser eu mesmo, pra deixar de ser o "Saga"... Perdoe-me, Nysa...

Kanon tentava abraçá-la mas ela o repudiava com grande nojo dele. Parecia que ele estava sendo apunhalado no coração a cada tentativa de aproximação sendo rejeitada. Ele sabia que mesmo sendo perdoado por todos, o sentimento de culpa jamais deixaria seu corpo. Kanon sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde chegaria seu teste de fé em sua crença, mas não esperava que fosse assim... Ele queria chorar também, mas sentia que não tinha esse direito. Saga que assistia a tudo começou a se preocupar com Nysa. Aproximou-se dela.

- Acalme-se, Nysa. Você não pode...

- Não, Saga... Eu não posso amar esse monstro... tire ele daqui... tire ele...

Abruptamente ela para de falar colocando as mãos em seu peito soltando um gemido alto e cai inconsciente na cama. Kanon balança seu corpo gritando por seu nome, mas nem um leve gemido podia se escutar, nem mesmo a sua respiração. Ele começa a fazer uma massagem cardíaca pra reanimar seu corpo dizendo:

- Nunca deixarei que morra, Nysa. Eu disse que seria capaz de mover o mundo por você...

Phebe aproxima-se pra constatar a realidade. Ela toca no ombro de Kanon dizendo:

- Pare, Kanon... ela não se encontra mais entre nós... ela está...

- Cala boca, Phebe!!! Não permito que diga isso...

- O que está acontecendo aqui?? Mamãe?! Ela está... – os olhos do rapaz encheram-se de lagrimas.

Kanon tentava a todo custo trazer Nysa de volta a vida, mas o resultado era o mesmo. Seu corpo estava estático, e começava a ficar mais pálido a cada minuto que se passava. Kanon olhou pra seu filho que estava ao lado da cama, segurando a mão de Nysa. Olhou pra Saga que abraçava Phebe com força, sentindo uma grande dor por ver tudo aquilo, e se imaginando se algo acontece a ela faria algo tão irracional quanto seu irmão. Podia-se ver em seu olhar que as lagrimas que escorriam expressavam um grande pesar. Do nada Kanon começou a rir. Saga achou isso estranho. Phebe livrou-se imediatamente do abraço de Saga, e virando-se pra Kanon pode ver ele a segurando nos braços.

- Kanon, não faça isso... é loucura...

- Eu disse que moveria o mundo pra ter Nysa sempre ao meu lado, e é o que farei, nem que custe a minha vida.

Kanon sai dali sem se importar com os protestos de Phebe. Ela pretendia ir atrás dele mas Saga a segurou pelo braço:

- O que ele vai fazer, Phebe?

- Ele pretende trazer ela de volta a vida... Nem que tenha que voltar a Hades...

Uma pessoa escutava tudo do lado de fora da cabana, pois fora atraída pela confusão e queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Agora que escutou essa parte da conversa, sabia que deveria impedir tudo isso, e só ele podia fazer isso...

Continua...


	16. Capitulo X Bênção ou maldição parte 1

Capitulo X - Bênção ou maldição? - 1ª parte

Na gruta onde Syf vivia

- Anjo da Morte!!! Por favor apareça!! – Kanon estava com Nysa em seus braços gritando a plenos pulmões – Anjo da Morte, eu suplico, apareça e conceda-me um favor!!

Mais de um mês atrás

- Letha, volte. Não foi a minha intenção te ofender...

Letha corria o mais rápido que podia devido ao seu lastimável estado. Ferida, seu sangue escorria por seu corpo. Sentia-se cada vez mais fraca, mas não podia parar. O cavaleiro de Sagitário estava quase alcançando, e ela não pretendia escutar mais nenhuma comparação de seu rosto com o de Tyr. Ela teleporta-se para o lugar mais longe que pode imaginar.

- Maldição!! Ainda estou neste lugar infernal. 

Quando ela viu que Aioros estava chegando próximo ao lugar onde havia conseguido chegar com seu teletransporte, jogou-se por trás de uns arbustos. Começou a chover fortemente. Aioros tinha deixado seu corpo jogado na lama. Sem poder impedir, o sangue de Letha caiu encima de uma carcaça de um coelho morto a algum tempo, revivendo-o instantaneamente. Aioros escutou sons vindos do arbusto e sentiu uma alegria tremenda ao imaginar que ela estaria ali, à poucos metros dele. Pretendia dizer tudo o que sentia por ela. Então se aproximou lentamente para que Letha não fugisse novamente. Espantou-se com a súbita fuga do coelho.

- Como eu sou idiota mesmo... ela jamais teria se teletransportado para um lugar tão próximo de onde não pretende pisar mais...

Aioros caminhou para sua cabana em passos tão lentos e desanimados que até uma tartaruga passaria a sua frente. Quanto a Letha, esta voltava para a gruta para cuidar de seus ferimentos e pegar a sua máscara. Não pretendia voltar ao Mundo Inferior revelando seu rosto a seus subalternos. Mal conseguiu fazer um curativo em seu ombro e caiu ao lado do que Aioros chamava de cama improvisada. E por lá ficou, em um sono que durou mais de um mês... Até escutar alguém chamar por seu nome incansavelmente...

Kanon deu seu ultimo grito chamando pelo Anjo da Morte, e já se preparava para procurá-la no Mundo Inferior quando escuta um murmúrio incompreensível para ele. Eis que Kanon enxerga o vulto dela em pé, com a escassa luz da caverna lhe envolvendo.

- Anjo da Morte! Imploro que reviva Nysa... por tudo o que lhe é mais sagrado, conceda-me este favor e eu retribuirei da forma que ordenar.

- Seu tempo neste mundo acabou... – Kanon estranhou o fato de Letha falar quase sem forças, embora ela estivesse tentando manter sua pose de Alteza das Trevas. – É de sua própria vontade cruzar os portões desse mundo...

- Você pode falar com a alma dela??! – Kanon se sentiu um idiota em fazer uma pergunta tão óbvia. Deixando este pensamento de lado, tentou convencer Letha a atender sua súplica. – Entendo que Nysa esteja desapontada comigo por que eu revelei as minhas atrocidades do passado... mas diga pra ela que eu mudei, e que realmente a amo mais do que a mim mesmo...

- Quer que ela volte a vida mesmo que isso possa lhe custar muito caro? Estaria disposto a cumprir com minha ordem para que seu pedido seja satisfeito, mesmo sabendo que ela jamais o perdoará pelo que fez no passado?

- Lhe dou a minha alma em troca da vida dela de volta... eu a amo muito, e não posso suportar saber que ela morreu e que eu continuo vivo. Prefiro ver ela viva me odiando do que a isso...

- Você não pode me oferecer algo que já me pertence, Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. – Kanon sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. Ele concluiu que esse era o preço por ser revivido pelo Anjo da Morte. As luzes da gruta se ascendem e ele pode ver a figura abatida de Letha, mesmo ela estando com a máscara dava para se perceber isso – Há duas formas de você me pagar esse favor, cavaleiro. O primeiro é a certeza de sua morte imediata e sem direito a julgamento com os juízes do Mundo Inferior. A segunda é mais arriscada, e nada agradável. Você pode morrer no processo, mas se por acaso sobreviver, é capaz da loucura tomar conta de seu ser... Escolha com cuidado, Kanon de Gêmeos.

Kanon coloca Nysa na cama sentando-se ao seu lado, olhando para o corpo de sua amada de um jeito que Letha ficou curiosa.

- Nysa, você pode não me perdoar, mas nunca duvide do amor que eu sinto por você. – deu um suave beijo nos lábios frios e sem vida que outrora esbanjava ternura.

- Desistiu do seu pedido?

- Nunca!! Posso nunca mais ficar ao seu lado, mas não deixarei que meu filho e Nysa sofram com esse afastamento entre eles... eu decido pela segunda opção.

Letha aproximasse dos dois lentamente. Faltava apenas dois passos para chegar quando sente uma fraqueza abater seu corpo. Ela cai nos braços de Kanon, e isso o fez assustar-se, não esperava por isso. O cavaleiro percebeu que ela respirava com uma certa dificuldade. Ele não pensou duas vezes, retirou sua máscara mesmo sob o protesto de Letha. Seus olhos vermelho-vinho estavam vidrados, atentos a qualquer coisa que pudesse contrariá-la. Para sua surpresa, ele tirou algumas mexas de cabelos que haviam caído em seu rosto, olhando para cada detalhe atentamente.

- O que você está vendo? – sua voz parecia estar mais fraca que antes.

- Que Aioros tinha toda razão do mundo para se apaixonar por você...

- Não pretende me comparar com aquele trai...

- Você é Letha, o Anjo da Morte do Mundo Inferior, e Agnar é outra pessoa... – Kanon a interrompeu prontamente. Sabendo o que ela pretendia dizer concluiu – ...eu entendo o que você passou todos esses anos, pois comigo foi da mesma forma. Sempre aparece alguém para me confundir com Saga...

O que Kanon disse ecoou repetidas vezes em sua mente. Aquelas palavras saíram de uma forma tão sinceras que abalou todas as convicções de Letha sobre este assunto. Um longo momento de silêncio reinou naquela gruta.

- Kanon, se você conseguir sobreviver ao meu pagamento completamente lúcido, irá agüentar ter seu amor rejeitado por Nysa?

- Se esse for o desejo dela, só cabe a mim aceitar sem contestar, e sofrer calado até o fim de minha vida... – Kanon falou tão melancólico que Letha percebeu que ele não falava de um sentimento que vem e vai como o vento, era algo duradouro. – Tem certeza que está em condições para atender a meu pedido, Letha?

O Anjo da Morte levanta-se retirando as ataduras de seu ombro deixando as gotas de sangue escorrerem por seus braços, indo de encontro ao corpo pálido e sem vida de Nysa. Kanon olhava para as duas, temeroso por seus destinos. Queria que Nysa voltasse a vida, mas não queria que isso pudesse custar a vida de Letha. Ele viu que aos poucos a coloração de sua amada ia tomando conta de todo seu corpo. Neste momento Aioros chega.

- Pare, Letha. Você já perdeu muito sangue, e se continuar assim, morrerá...

- Eu sou o Anjo da Morte do Mundo Inferior, a grande arma dos deuses para destruir os mortais...

- Você pode ser tudo isso, mas não é indestrutível como pensa... não percebe que a cada minuto que se passa está ficando mais fraca? Eu não quero que você...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Onde estou?

- Nysa!! – Kanon dizia feliz da vida com seu retorno dos mortos. Ele queria abraçá-la e beijá-la, mas conteve-se. Aproximou-se de Letha ajoelhando-se perante ela – Como eu devo proceder para pagar a minha dívida, Anjo da Morte?

Nysa o olhou com uma profunda aflição ao lembrar-se de tudo o que havia escutado em seu repouso. Lembrou também da declaração que Kanon havia feito ao Anjo da Morte em relação ao seu puro amor. Ele não estava mentindo quando disse que pagaria qualquer preço para tê-la viva novamente, mesmo sabendo que ela não pretendia perdoá-lo. Letha fitou por um longo período os olhos de Nysa que implorava por clemência. Aioros segura a mão de Letha dizendo:

- Não faça nada com Kanon, Letha. Ele nunca soube que tinha uma família, e agora que ele está vivendo com eles... Por favor, não acabe com a felicidade d...

- Cale-se, Aioros... eu fiz uma dívida com o Anjo da Morte, e pretendo pagar mesmo que isso custe a minha vida...

- Sumam todos vocês!! Não quero mais esse pagamento... – Nysa a abraçou chorando e agradecendo pelo feito. Letha já estava quase caindo, mas conseguiu usar força o suficiente para afastá-la, e falou rosnado – Saiam agora...

Kanon estranhou essa reação de Letha, mas não pretendia ficar lá e enfurecer mais ainda do que ela já estava. Pegou Nysa pelo colo e a levou de lá. Aioros permaneceu ao lado de Letha, que já estava quase tombando. Ele a abraça.

- Beba meu sangue para recuperar suas forças...

- Afaste-se... se eu fizer isso acabarei tirando seu sangue até não restar mais nada...

- Estou disposto a pagar esse preço para não te ver morrer diante de mim.

- Te revivi uma vez, e se eu te matar consumindo seu sangue, você não terá direito a um julgamento no Mundo Inferior... afaste-se... a outra forma de me recuperar também é perigosa... drenarei toda sua energia, e você verá tudo o que não deve ver...e isso é pior do que você passou durante 13 anos no País dos Mortos...

Aioros não queria dar ouvido a Letha. Ele deduziu que a forma em que ela se referia seria algo como entrar em contato direto com sua pele. Se for desse jeito, então aproveitaria para fazer o que tinha a vontade de fazer a muito tempo. Ele a beija com toda ternura que um homem poderia verter na mulher que ama. No inicio ela queria afastá-lo, mas não tinha forças, e a cada segundo que se passava suas forças diminuíam, até ela ficar inconsciente. Foi nesse momento que Aioros começou a ver e sentir coisas que jamais imaginou ser possível. Seu corpo ardia como se houvesse feridas que eram molhadas pelo suor por toda extensão dele. Grilhões queimavam seus pulsos. As suas costas pareciam ser rasgadas a todo instante. Vozes chamando de traidora... Por muito e muito tempo Aioros sentiu tudo isso e muito mais.

Asgard

Agnar sentiu um incômodo pressentimento. Ele afastou-se imediatamente de Hilda que se preocupava em cumprimentar os convidados de seu casamento. Era realmente uma linda festa, com muitos convidados e isso tornava quase impossível encontrar um lugar calmo. Entrou na primeira porta que encontrou, sem querer saber a quem pertencia àqueles aposentos, nem quem poderia estar ali. Ele caiu no chão gritando de dor. Pelo menos com o barulho da festa ninguém escutou.

- Agnar!! Por Odin, o que sente?? – não obteve nenhuma resposta – Eu vou chamar o curandeiro...

- Por favor, não faça isso, Freiya!! – Agnar falava com uma certa dificuldade. Ele segura a mão dela e aperta um pouco ao sentir mais uma vez a dor que percorria todo seu corpo. "Isso está ficando perigoso até mesmo para mim... se ninguém fizer nada aquela pessoa morrerá" juntou forças pra dizer palavras confortantes para Freiya – Isso vai passar logo...

Como ele havia dito a sua agonia cessaram-se poucos minutos depois. Ele levanta-se do chão, e olha profundamente nos olhos de sua cunhada. Ficou preocupado com o estado emocional dela. No estado em que ela estava, não podia ter certas preocupações.

- Graças a Odin!! Parou de sentir aquela estranha agonia...

- Por que você estava aqui, sozinha e chorando?

- Eu... eu tenho que contar pra alguém ou vou acabar me enlouquecendo... estou escondendo algo, e é muito sério...

Santuário

- Aioria, Marin, vocês viram Kanon andando por aqui?

- Não vimos não... Saga, o que está acontecendo? Aioros foi a casa de Kanon para ver o que tinha acontecido, só que não voltou ainda...

- Isso por que ele está na gruta com o Anjo da Morte...

- Kanon, você não devia ter ido até lá, mesmo que fosse por um bom motivo... – Saga falava furioso, querendo até mesmo socá-lo pela falta de noção do perigo, no entanto sentiu-se aliviado por ver que seu irmão estava bem – Eu não quero perder a única pessoa que restou da nossa família...

Os dois voltam sua atenção para outra direção ao escutar o grito de Phebe. Parecia que estavam arrancando sua alma do corpo de tão desesperado que foi esse grito. Saga corre até ela para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ela fala com uma voz entrecortada pela respiração ofegante:

- Ai-Aioros está... correndo perigo...

Aioria pôs-se a correr em direção a gruta, mas freia seu impulso bruscamente ao ouvir que Marin pretendia ir com ele também. Ele se vira para Kanon dizendo:

- Kanon, tome conta delas... vamos lá, Saga...

- Eu preciso ir com vocês, precisaram da minha ajuda.

Saga pretendia impedir que Phebe fosse com eles, mas parou para analisar, e teve a certeza que ela realmente seria necessária. Tudo o que ele pedia aos deuses era que nada de mal acontecesse com ela. Ele sabia que Phebe e o Anjo da Morte não se davam bem.

Mundo Inferior

- Onde ela está, Sacerdote?

- Letha ainda não voltou, senhor... O que está acontecendo?

- Não tenho tempo para explicações. Onde ela poderia estar???

- Talvez no Santuário de Athena. Foi o ultimo lugar que eu fiquei sabendo de sua aparição.

Como um passe de mágica, o visitante sumiu da vista do Sacerdote, deixando-o com um ar carregado de preocupação por trás da máscara. Mas este só podia esperar e desejar que tudo desse certo.

Santuário de Athena

Aioros nem tinha mais forças pra continuar de pé, muito menos ainda se soltar daquele beijo mortal. Eis que surge uma figura com uma longa capa branca os separando. Ele a toma nos braços e a leva pra longe, sem ser notado por Saga, Aioria e Phebe que acabaram de chegar. O cavaleiro de leão ergue seu irmão do chão notando que havia algo estranho com ele. Embora quase sem vida em seus olhos, podia-se notar que ele estava angustiado. Lágrimas corriam solto em seu rosto. Ele balbuciava palavras desconexas.

- Como você se sente, Aioros?

- Afaste-se, Aioria. Aioros recebeu um grande choque com as imagens que viu... Tenho que agir rápido, antes que seja tarde demais...

Phebe pode perceber de longe o que tinha acontecido com o cavaleiro de Sagitário, depois do relato de Saga sobre o assunto. Foi a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Saga, só que desta vez foi mais intenso. Ela se aproxima de Aioros mesmo sob os protestos de seu amado, e começa a investigar a mente dele. "Toda a extensão de seu corpo ardia ainda, como se houvesse feridas em seu corpo e ao bater o suor ardia mais ainda. O rosto estava sendo arranhado por grandes unhas."

- Saga, devemos impedir que Phebe continue. Ela tirou a máscara e agora está arranhando seu próprio rosto...

Saga já estava tentando fazer Phebe romper o elo mental que estava tendo com Aioros, mas nem ele nem ninguém conseguia parar esse processo auto destrutivo da parte dela. O ex-cavaleiro de gêmeos já estava imaginando que algo assim poderia ocorrer com ela, pois não sabia quais eram os limites do poder de Phebe. Ela estava absorvendo todas as memórias que Aioros compartilhou com Letha, mas algo estava muito errado, não era pra ela fazer exatamente o que ela via nas imagens, era só pra senti-las em sua própria pele.

- Vou enviar o Satã Imperial pra impedir essa loucura...

- Não!!! Saga, se você usar muita força neste golpe, é capaz da mente de Phebe desaparecer de vez...

Continua...

Olá a todos! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, afinal de contas demorei muito para poder postar e o mínimo que devo aos leitores é que tenha sido uma boa leitura. Bem... devo advertir que antes de ler o próximo capítulo (Bênção ou maldição? - 2ª parte), leia primeiro o 3º capítulo de "Um Anjo sem rosto". Este fanfic está interligado com o outro, assim como virá outro que também estará interligado com "Amor Entre a Vida e a Morte".

Beijos para todos e até o próximo capítulo.


	17. Capitulo X Bênção ou maldição? parte 2

Capitulo X- Bênção ou maldição? -parte 2

Em um lugar um tanto distante do Santuário

O homem que havia resgatado Letha do Santuário olhava para seu rosto procurando algo que pudesse responder as suas dúvidas. O que ela ainda estaria fazendo ali, no santuário de Athena? E por que aquele mortal a estava beijando? Eis que ele vê que seus olhos abriram lentamente.

- Mais uma vez você chegou em boa hora, Hypnus...

- Pode não se lembrar do que eu disse a muito tempo atrás, mas afirmarei novamente, minha senhora... Estou sempre a sua disposição.

Ela pode sentir que essas palavras eram muito profundas... como se ele estivesse falando de algo que se passou a mais tempo do que o tempo que eles se conheciam realmente. Quando ela se dá conta de que estava em seus braços e sem a sua máscara, tenta desesperadamente se soltar e esconder seu rosto.

- Alteza, sabe que eu nunca comparei você a Tyr. Não precisa se preocupar com isso... Temos algo que exige mais da sua atenção. – ela teve que aceitar permanecer em seus braços e escutar atentamente o que ele tinha para dizer – Alguns deuses despertaram, Minha Senhora, e ainda não sei se eles desconfiam que você está de volta...

- Hypnos, era exatamente isso o que eu queria... Um deles deve me contar a verdade sobre meu passado. – o deus arregalou os olhos assustado com esse súbito desejo de saber sobre algo que estava esquecido.

- Por que quer saber disso, senhora?

- Antes de ser aprisionada no Muro das Lamentações eu não compreendia o que Tyr queria dizer com "eu odeio você", nem questionava quando Hades deixava os crimes daquele traidor impune, enquanto que comigo, ele mandava castigar-me toda vez que eu pretendia dar um fim ao traidor. Nunca tive essas coisas que os mortais dizem ser sentimentos... Mas com o tempo em que estive aqui, aprendi muitas coisas, e isso criou muitas dúvidas, dúvidas as quais eu exijo que me esclareça...Qual é meu verdadeiro nome e por que me encontro nesta situação?

- Letha... você deve ser sempre chamada assim daqui pra frente. O seu verdadeiro nome foi esquecido por todos nós para que nenhum mortal ouse mencionar ele novamente... Esqueça esse nome, é algo que só trará o seu sofrimento de volta... – Hypnos olhou bem fundo em seus olhos, e percebeu que ela não parecia mais aquele animal selvagem a quem ele conheceu a mais de duzentos anos atrás – Eu estive sempre ao seu lado, e não quero que seja punida novamente... – suas palavras soaram um tanto melancólicas. Ele entrega a máscara a ela que coloca em seu rosto e então tenta mudar de assunto – O que importa agora é que você tem que recuperar suas forças e...

- Se me dissessem que viram Thanatos com uma mortal em seus braços, eu até acreditaria, mas se me dissessem que haviam visto você com uma mortal, eu jamais acreditaria... Principalmente uma mortal que é uma defensora de Athena, Hypnos...

- Você?? O que faz aqui?? – Hypnos imediatamente utiliza seus poderes para fazer Letha dormir e a deixa delicadamente encima de uma rocha. Aproxima-se do recém-chegado com um olhar inquisidor, perguntando a si mesmo se ele havia escutado toda a conversa entre eles...

- Apenas uma volta pelo mundo dos mortais. Logo, logo ele deixará de existir... Nada mudou depois de tanto tempo. Irei retornar ao Olimpo. Quer me acompanhar?

Hypnos lança um ultimo olhar pra Letha que adormecera profundamente, e pensa "Letha, eu queria poder te ajudar em qualquer que seja a sua decisão, mas não posso... Espero que um dia você possa me entender e que possamos voltar a viver como antes. Cuide-se, Minha Senhora". Os dois partem deixando Letha pra trás.

De volta ao santuário

- E o que você propõe que eu deva fazer, Leão?

Aioria estava tão angustiado quanto Saga. Nenhum dos dois sabiam o que deviam fazer, mas também não podia continuar com os braços cruzados, deixando que as coisas continuassem como estava. Eis que eles escutam um murmúrio vindo de Aioros:

- O nome dela é... – o cavaleiro não consegue terminar a frase pois um punho o acertara com tremenda força, que seu corpo jazia no chão sem um único suspiro.

- Por que você fez isso, Phebe? Você poderia ter matado ele...

- Não me confunda com aquela mortal idiota. Chora por causa de um mortal que gosta de um ser das trevas. – ela olha pra Saga e continua – Podendo ter o mundo junto daquele que foi o meu melhor amante. Hahahahaha

- Phebe? O que deu em você?

- Essa é a deusa Afrodite, Aioria. – Saga se vira para ela a encarando com um grande ódio. Seu rosto já havia voltado ao normal, sem nenhuma cicatriz, mas aquela ali não era mais a sua amada e sim um ser ao qual ele abominava por ser umas das causadoras de sua desgraça – Afrodite, por que você fez isso com Aioros?

- Não se preocupe com seu rival, Saga. Eu apenas retirei uma parte da lembrança dele... Vocês deveriam me agradecer por isso. Para o bem não só dele como o de vocês também, aconselho que não o deixe procurar pelo Anjo da Morte novamente.

- Você nunca faria algo que não fosse para tirar proveito. Diga-nos, o que está tramando, Afrodite?

- Agora que eu descobri algumas coisas sobre o Anjo da Morte será mais fácil acabar com ela... Tudo o que preciso agora é trazer Ares...

Saga a agarrou pelos ombros e sacudiu com força. Mas esta só fazia rir da situação. Ele estava prestes a dar-lhe uma bofetada, mas ela diz algo:

- Pare, Saga!! Isso não fará Afrodite contar o que sabe. Ela fez tudo isso para te irritar.

- Meu amor!! Você está bem? Aquela maldita me fez perder a cabeça ao pensar que você não poderia voltar mais.

- Tudo bem agora... para mim e para Aioros. – enquanto Phebe recebia o beijo de seu amado sua mente vagava longe "Afrodite apagou o verdadeiro nome de Letha da minha mente também... então ela teme o Anjo da Morte mais do que eu imaginava. Por que seria?"

Phebe abraça Saga com um pequeno temor em seu intimo. Se a própria deusa tinha medo de Letha, coisa boa não era, e talvez o seu amado estivesse em perigo. Saga ao perceber seu estado a conduz para longe dali onde poderia reconfortá-la, deixando Aioria cuidando de seu irmão.

Mundo inferior, horas depois

- Para atravessar o rio, terá que pagar.

A pessoa nada diz, e Caronte resolve deixar a figura encapuzada entrar no barco para cobrar o pagamento mais tarde. Até a metade da travessia foram em silencio, até que Caronte resolve cobrar:

- Está na hora de pagar, passageiro. Se não pagar, terei que te deixar aqui mesmo. – a pessoa nada diz, e Caronte continua – Desde que Hades-sama se foi, e o Anjo da Morte assumiu seu lugar, não há mais respeito as leis deste lugar... Primeiro sempre aparece um rapaz arrogante que vem e vai sem dar explicações a nenhum Espectro, apenas fala com o Sacerdote... O Anjo da Morte não tem mais aparecido diante dos Espectros, e quando perguntamos ao Sacerdote, ele alega que ela esta meditando.

- Quem é essa pessoa que sempre adentra o reino de Hades, lacaio? Responda logo!!

- Como é? Com quem você pensa que está falando?? Derrubarei-te agora mesmo para deixar de ser insolente!!

O passageiro retira seu capuz e mostra sua mão. O Espectro ao ver a cicatriz na palma da mão, reconhece logo quem era e ajoelhasse imediatamente implorando por perdão.

- Cale-se, verme rastejante. Quero manter meu retorno sob sigilo. E se eu souber que mais alguém teve conhecimento da minha volta, pode preparar sua alma, pois ela deixará de existir para sempre.

- S-sim senhora... – ele levantasse e continua remando – Em relação a esse estranho nada sei... Mas algo anda meio estranho neste reino. Alguns Espectros estão com uma vigília ferrenha, e sempre cochichando pelos cantos.

Santuário

Depois de Aioria levar seu irmão para sua casa, Kanon decidiu levar Nysa de volta pra sua cabana. Ambos percorreram todo o caminho sem dizer nem uma palavra. Ao chegar na cabana, encontram Ítalo semi-adormecido, com os braços encima da cama. Quando ele olha para ver quem adentrava a cabana, levantou-se surpreso. Seu rosto indicava que esteve chorando por todo esse tempo. Aproximou-se de sua mãe para saber se ela era mesmo de carne e osso. Quando constatou que não estava tendo uma miragem abraçou-a com força rindo como a muito tempo não fazia. Kanon foi ao local onde deixava a urna de sua armadura, pegando-a e colocando nas costas. Lança um ultimo olhar para os dois que mais amava nesta vida e preparou-se para partir, mas seu filho o detém:

- Aonde vai, papai? –Kanon nem olha pra ele para não mostrar as lagrimas de seu rosto. Baixou a cabeça e disse em voz baixa:

- Respeitarei a decisão de sua mãe...

Nysa sentiu uma imensa tristeza, mas não podia e não queria voltar atrás com sua palavra. Ela também baixou a cabeça, demonstrando que Kanon estava certo em afastar-se deles. O rapaz segura o braço de Kanon e o puxa até que ele ficasse frente a frente com Nysa:

- Vocês devem conversar antes de tomar conclusões que se arrependerão mais tarde. Nada se resolve com cabeça quente... você me ensinou isso, pai...

O rapaz deixa os dois a sós. Nem Kanon nem Nysa tinham coragem de se encararem. O silencio que se fazia presente estava deixando ambos angustiados. Kanon toma coragem para abrir a boca:

- Nysa... eu queria poder voltar atrás, e poder consertar tudo o que eu fiz de errado... eu queria ter acompanhado sua gravidez, e cuidado de nosso filho... mas isso é impossível... agora, mais do que nunca sei que não pretende me perdoar, e por isso deixarei essa cabana para você morar com nosso filho... Tenho certeza que meu irmão não deixará vocês desamparados...

- Pra onde... pra onde você vai?

- Voltar para o Mundo Inferior, e servir ao Anjo da Morte para pagar a minha dívida...

- Você não pode fazer isso... não é justo... ela disse que não queria mais que você pagasse essa dívida...

- Ela só disse isso porque Aioros estava lá...

- Por que ela se preocuparia com a presença de uma simples pessoa se ela é um ser sem coração?

- Porque Aioros lhe ensinou algo que ela nunca imaginou existir... Ele a ama, e ela também sente o mesmo por ele... é uma pena que eles jamais poderão ficar juntos. Ele um cavaleiro de Athena e ela um peão de seu senhor, Hades. Ambos se amam, mas vivem em mundos opostos, destinados a nunca poderem assumir esse amor... Não era nem para ficar aqui, analisando a vida dos outros... minha situação não é muito diferente da deles...

Kanon afasta-se dela indo em direção a porta da cabana. Nysa o observa saindo sem fazer nada por alguns instantes. Quando ela percebeu que ele realmente pretendia partir do Santuário, sente uma forte tristeza abater-se em seu ser. Ela corre até a porta dizendo:

- Kanon... espere... se foi mesmo isso, o Anjo da Morte não desejava que a gente se afastasse... então por que partir assim?

- Porque sem você a minha vida se tornará vazia outra vez, Nysa...

- Então fique comigo... conosco...

Kanon parou de andar. Ficou lá, parado e pensando se ela estaria dizendo isso apenas para que ele não fosse ao Mundo Inferior por ser um péssimo lugar, ou se ainda restasse pelo menos um pequeno sentimento ainda vivo entre eles. Ele vira-se para Nysa olhando bem em seus olhos para saber o que ela sentia.

- Estaria disposta a me perdoar pelas coisas que eu fiz no passado?

Como ela hesitou a responder, Kanon deduziu que Nysa não sentia mais nada por ele, e que só estava dizendo aquilo por sentir pena dele, pois ela não queria que Kanon sofresse-se no Mundo Inferior. O cavaleiro de gêmeos dá as costas para ela, pronto para deixar o santuário porém, a mão delicada de Nysa o segurava no braço. Ele voltou-se para ver o que ela queria, dando de encontro com um par de olhos azuis claros:

- Eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa... trouxe-me de volta a vida, mesmo que isso fosse custar a sua vida. – ela parou de falar para tentar segurar suas lagrimas. – Você sempre pensou que eu não te amasse. Isso não é verdade... eu sabia que você era Kanon, aquele que me tirou das mãos de meu pai, e salvou-me do incêndio...

- Não pode ser... aquela menina se chamava Agnes...

- Esse era meu nome antes daquilo acontecer... tive medo que alguém do santuário me encontrasse para punir-me por um crime que eu não cometi. Por isso eu troquei meu nome por Nysa...

Kanon ficou sem ação. Seria por isso que a amiga dela havia colocado esse nome em sua filha morta? Nysa podia ter contado sua historia para a amiga, e ela lembrou-se desse nome... Nada disso importava mais. Agora ele sabia que Nysa realmente amava-o. Kanon a ergue nos braços levando-a para sua cabana, depositando ela encima da cama. Retira a urna de suas costas, e logo começa a fazer o mesmo com suas roupas. Nysa estava sentada na cama, observando o seu amado dando um pequeno show de strip-tease. Ela abre os braços mostrando que desejava sua presença imediata naquele leito. Não teve que esperar muito. Kanon subiu na cama beijando-a com ternura, enquanto suas hábeis mãos tiravam seu vestido. Nysa sentia cada músculo das costas de seu amado com as mãos no momento em que Kanon percorria seu pescoço com os lábios. Seus corpos sentiam um leve choque com aquele contato intimo, mas era uma sensação bastante agradável para ambos. A noite para aqueles dois estava sendo única... nunca se amaram tanto como nesse dia...

No dia seguinte, Kanon acorda percebendo que não tinha sido um sonho. Ainda havia vestígios em seus corpos da noite anterior pra provar isso. Ela estava deitada de bruços encima de seu tórax, com seus cabelos cobrindo seu rosto, mas Kanon não precisava ver seu rosto para saber que ela estava feliz como ele. Cauteloso, ele afasta Nysa que mesmo dormindo, o puxava pra perto de seu corpo. Kanon deu um leve sorriso, feliz em saber que eles nunca mais iriam se separar. Fez mais uma tentativa, e dessa vez havia conseguido sair da cama sem acordá-la. Ele coloca um travesseiro próximo a ela que o abraçou. Depois de tudo isso, Kanon tomou um banho se arrumou e foi ao templo do Grande Mestre. O salão estava vazio, então ele foi diretamente ao quarto principal do templo, entrando sem nenhuma cerimônia. Isso pegou Saga desprevenido, apenas vestido com um calção, encima da cama, e com Phebe ainda dormindo ao seu lado.

- Nunca ouviu falar que se deve bater na porta antes de entrar, não é?

- Eu sei que deveria fazer isso, mas eu tenho que contar algo que descobri ontem... sobre o Anjo da Mor...

- Na frente de Phebe não, por favor... ela anda abalada com tudo isso que tem acontecido...

Saga vestiu manto, e chamou Kanon para o salão principal. O Grande Mestre sabia que coisa boa não era, e não queria deixar sua amada mais preocupada do que já estava. Principalmente depois do que ele viu Phebe passar.

- No momento que Letha estava revivendo Nysa, Aioros apareceu dizendo que ela havia perdido muito sangue, e como ela utiliza seu sangue pra reviver uma pessoa isso a deixou mais fraca do que já estava.

- Então era isso que deixou a deusa Afrodite feliz... O Anjo da Morte pode morrer...

- E não é só isso... o preço para cada pessoa revivida pelo sangue daquele ser é... sua alma.

Saga ficou com uma expressão abatida ao ouvir as ultimas palavras de seu irmão. No fundo, no fundo, ele já tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, mas não o abalara tanto quanto ter certeza disso. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Phebe chega no salão. Saga tenta disfarçar pegando alguns papeis encima de uma mesinha entregando a Kanon enquanto dizia:

- Aqui estão os documentos que Kamus solicitou... não demore muito a entregar isso a ele.

- Bom dia, Kanon... não sabia que viria tão cedo ao templo principal. E como está Nysa?

- Nós estamos bem... ela resolveu me perdoar... – ele se lembrou do ocorrido da noite anterior – Peço desculpas em nome dela por ter te chamado de...

- Eu não ligo pra isso, já fui chamada de coisas piores... Já que tudo voltou ao curso normal, devemos voltar com os treinos.

Ela beija Saga rapidamente, e espera por Kanon para que eles descessem à escadaria juntos. Os dois saíram do salão, deixando pra trás uma pessoa com o semblante preocupado com o futuro. Na escadaria eles se encontram com Shura e Aioria. Cumprimentam-se rapidamente e seguem seu caminho.

Aioria e Shura faz uma reverencia respeitosa ao Grande Mestre, e esperam por alguma ordem viesse por parte dele. Isso demorou um pouco, pois Saga estava ainda absorto em seus pensamentos:

- Já mandei providenciar duas casas para Marin e Shina num vilarejo próximo do santuário... Com todos esses problemas envolvendo o Anjo da Morte acredito que o santuário tenha se tornado um lugar perigoso para mulheres nas condições delas...

- Então o Anjo da Morte pretende nos atacar mais cedo ou mais tarde...

- Não sei se pretende fazer isso, Shura... todos os dias eu penso nas ultimas palavras que ela disse entes de voltarmos pro santuário...

- Hoje mesmo levarei Marin pra esse vilarejo... não quero por em risco a vida dela e do meu filho que está pra nascer.

Continua...


	18. Capitulo XI – O seqüestro parte I

Capitulo XI – O seqüestro

Capitulo XI – O seqüestro parte I

- Gostaria de continuar viva? Quer ter o poder para ultrapassar as eras vindouras?

- Eu não quero morrer assim... Quero poder acabar com a vida daqueles que destruíram tudo o que era importante pra mim... Minha família...

- Então aceite a benção de uma deusa...

- Não!! Você é um monstro...

- Não quer o poder para completar a sua vingança? Prefere apodrecer neste lago, sem um funeral e ser rejeitada na entrada do Mundo Inferior? Não seja tola, criança. O futuro que te aguarda poderá ser dos melhores se você quiser...

- Por minha vingança... Eu aceito...

- Segure minha mão, criança, e aceite compartilhar de minha divindade... Que a sua vontade seja a minha, e a minha vontade seja a sua. De agora em diante nos tornaremos um único ser.

- E agora? Como eu posso saber se o que você disse é verdade?

O monstro que estava a sua frente mergulha no lago. Sentindo-se traída e enganada, a garota caminha para longe daquele lugar. Gargalhadas vindas de sua própria cabeça parecia enlouquecê-la, eis que escuta uma voz:

- Agora que está feito não tem mais volta... estou bela novamente... mesmo nessa carcaça mortal causarei inveja a todos com meus encantos e seduções...

- Cadê você? Apareça!

- Como eu disse, agora seremos um só ser... mas há algo que deve saber... Quando o Anjo da Morte surgir, distancie-se ao máximo... É uma divindade terrível do Mundo Inferior.

- Anjo da Morte... Anjo da Morte...

- Sinto muito. Não te amo mais...

- Você não pode amar o Anjo da Morte, Aioros... Ela é má... Vai te machucar...

- Eu não acredito que você o prefere... Você nunca se importou comigo... Não há mais nenhuma razão pra eu ficar aqui, entre vocês...

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando, Saga!! Não... Não vá por ai... ela está atrás de você...

- Pode deixar que logo será a sua vez... assim que eu terminar de fazer ele sofrer muito... uma gargalhada sinistra tomava o lugar dos gritos de agonia do cavaleiro.

- Não! Saga!! Saga!! Por todos os deuses, não!!

- Agora é a sua vez...

- Saga!!

Phebe levanta da cama num impulso. Ela olhava para todos os lados procurando por Saga que havia morrido na sua frente. Mas não encontrava nenhum vestígio nem dele, nem do Anjo da Morte. Aos poucos ela foi percebendo onde estava. Pôde sentir a cama toda ensopada de suor. Mas devido ao pesadelo, que parecia tão real, sua respiração ainda estava tão ofegante que só depois de alguns segundos conseguiu escutar alguém batendo insistentemente a sua porta. Com uma certa dificuldade ela coloca a máscara em seu rosto, abre a porta e deparasse com a pessoa que menos esperava naquele momento. Ela retira a máscara e fala:

- Saga? O que você está fazendo aqui, ainda mais vestido desse jeito?

Saga estava apenas com o calção com o qual ele sempre dorme em noites quentes como aquela. Ele também estava com a respiração ofegante.

- Eu estava dormindo e de repente você me chamou mentalmente... Para dizer a verdade você estava gritando desesperadamente por meu nome...

Neste momento aparece Shaka e Mu, usando suas armaduras. A expressão de seus rostos era de uma profunda preocupação. Phebe nem teve tempo de recolocar a máscara:

- Sa... Grande Mestre, tudo bem com o senhor? Sentimos algo estranho e viemos o mais rápi...

- Tudo bem, Shaka, Mu. O poder sensitivo de vocês captou um falso perigo... Podem voltar para suas cabanas agora.

Os dois imaginaram se tratar de um pesadelo da amazona. Só que não podiam imaginar que seus poderes fossem assim. Mas se tratando da deusa Afrodite, poderiam esperar por qualquer coisa. Eles voltam pra suas cabanas sem comentar o acontecido. Quanto a Phebe, esta se viu totalmente perplexa. Como o seu poder pôde ficar tão fora de controle? E principalmente fazer algo que ela nunca tinha feito antes. Sim, Phebe sabia que apenas podia ler as mentes, e não se comunicar com elas. Essa havia sido a primeira vez. Saga percebeu que o corpo de sua amada ainda estava tremulo. Ele a conduz até a sua cama, e logo após trás água fresca em um caneco o qual entregou-lhe. Ela bebia a água tão rápido que chegou a engasgar-se. Saga retira o copo de suas mãos, coloca encima de um criado mudo próximo à cama. Segura suas mãos com firmeza, passando-lhe confiança para relatar o ocorrido.

- Desculpe-me, Saga... Foi um pesadelo terrível, e eu...

- Phebe, desde que o Anjo da Morte foi embora a vários meses atrás que você não tem conseguido dormir direito. Até nos treinos você não tem se saído muito bem...

- Quem te disse isso? – Phebe gaguejou tomada pela raiva de quem contou isso a Saga e envergonhada por todos perceberem que não estava em seu estado normal.

- Isso não importa... Foi por isso que eu tenho dito pra você não ir dormir no templo, nós acabaria não dormindo como sempre, e você ficaria mais cansada do que já está. Mas parece que isso não está dando muito certo. – Saga dá uma pausa, e olha bem fundo em seus olhos – Phebe, por que você não confia em mim? Por que não me conta o que está acontecendo com você?

- Eu confio em você, só não quero que se preocupe com meus problemas... Você já tem muitas obrigações e...

- Minhas obrigações são realmente importantes, mas você também é importante para mim... Eu mal consigo me concentrar nos meus afazeres preocupando-me em descobrir o que te aflige... Phebe, os seus poderes estão ficando fora do controle. Quando você se esforça para ler o pensamento de alguém, não consegue. Mas quando menos espera, acaba lendo os pensamentos de todos a sua volta de uma vez. Isso está ficando perigoso para você.

- Eu sei disso.Toda noite tenho tido pesadelos horríveis com o Anjo da Morte destruindo o santuário, e trazendo o caos para a terra... Mas hoje foi diferente. – ela pretendia dizer que se preocupava com aquele que outrora foi o seu amante, mas desistiu ao lembrar-se do sonho, como Saga reagira ao falar em Aioros. Resolveu omitir essa parte do pesadelo. – O sonho começou retratando a forma como eu consegui a minha nova vida... E de repente... o Anjo da Morte veio atrás de você, te machucou muito, de uma forma sádica, e para finalizar te matou... Senti-me presa, e indefesa sem condições nenhuma de impedir tudo aquilo. Logo depois ela veio atrás de mim... Foi horrível...

- Presta atenção, meu amor. Assim como Aioros a ama, ela também sente o mesmo por ele. O Anjo da Morte não viria aqui para fazer mau aos amigos dele...

- Eu sei que você não está tão convicto assim do que acaba de dizer, Saga...

- Phebe, você só sonhou isso porque tem pensado muito nela.

- Não sou só eu que tem pensado nela. Afrodite também...

- Seus poderes estão fugindo do controle, Phebe. Acho que o motivo de você ter me chamado assim foi por causa do desespero de Afrodite. Ela quer me usar para...

- Não diga isso nem brincando, Saga. Eu sei do que Afrodite é capaz de fazer para conseguir o que quer.

- Phebe, se por acaso o Anjo da Morte vier atrás de sua alma, não permitirei que ela faça isso. Farei de tudo para te salvar... Somente a você, e não aquela deusa mesquinha.

Phebe juntou as peças do quebra-cabeça neste momento. O que o Anjo da Morte teria ordenado aos cavaleiros no Mundo Inferior agora fazia sentido. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Quando chegasse a hora certa, ela teria que fazer algo para impedir que Saga interferisse. Custasse o que custasse, ela não poderia deixar ele desobedecer às ordens do Anjo da Morte. Com o longo silêncio de Phebe, Saga sentiu que algo muito preocupante se passava pela cabeça de sua amada. Ele a puxa para deitar-se ao seu lado, e logo começou a acariciá-la para que esquecesse desses pensamentos.

No dia seguinte

Não houve treino porque alguns cavaleiros e amazonas foram ao hospital para ver a filha de Marin que nascera na noite anterior. Era um lindo bebê. Shura estava abraçado com Shina que exibia uma grande barriga. Aioria estava segurando a mão de Marin que estava repousando no leito, mas de olho em um casal. Pra ser mais especifico, para Milo e June.

- Ela é linda, não acha, amor?

- Pra mim todos bebes tem cara de joelho.

- Ei, Milo, está a fim de morrer é? Veja lá o que fala da minha menininha!

- Ihh! Marin, o Aioria vai ser um daqueles pais corujas.

- Ué, não pode não é? Pois eu pretendo ser mais coruja que ele...

- Vai sonhando, Shura... Meu gatinho aqui é tão coruja que queria até me ensinar como dar banho em Alisha.

- Mas é claro que tem que ser assim. E vocês Milo, June? Quando vocês pretendem colocar mais uma criança no mundo?

- Por mim, nunca!! Acha mesmo que vou ficar grávida pra ter que morar fora do santuário e este mocinho aqui fazer a festa por lá? Nem pensar! Sei que se por acaso eu me ausentar um único dia ele dá encima das garotas.

- Mas eu sou um santo. Não fiquei com mais ninguém depois que nos casamos...

- Isso porque ela prendeu uma coleira em você. Caso contrario, o santuário já estaria cheio de crianças atrás dele...

Aioria comentou gargalhando logo a seguir, sendo imitado por todos menos Milo que fazia uma cara de inocente injustiçado.

- Isso é injusto...

- E o seu, Shina? Está previsto pra nascer quando?

- Faltam dois meses aind. É mais cansativo estar grávida, enjoando com tudo, do que os velhos tempos de amazonas...

- Depois que ele nascer, te darei uma vida de princesa, do jeito que merece...

- Eu já disse que será uma menina! E seu nome será Kynthia.

- De jeito nenhum que um filho meu terá um nome que significa "nascido embaixo do signo de câncer"... O pessoal vai fazer gozação comigo. – escuta Milo dizendo: "Pelo menos chifres já tem na sua armadura" Shura olhou com cara feia pra ele, mas resolveu deixar pra lá. Sabia como o Milo era mesmo, mas que isso não ia ficar assim, não ia mesmo. Ele olha pra sua amada e diz – Alem do mais você não tem certeza ainda...

- Eu tenho certeza, sim senhor. Se o nome não for Kynthia, será Aletha.

- Eles vão começar de novo com essa discussão... Vamos voltar pro santuário agora, June.

O casal saiu do hospital acompanhado de Shina e Shura. Aioria permaneceu por lá até o dia seguinte, quando Marin teve alta do hospital. O Grande Mestre deu uma semana de folga pra ele. Aioros treinou seu aluno durante este tempo.

Santuário

- Eu estava esperando chegar a quarta-feira. – Shura dizia batendo o punho fechado contra sua outra mão aberta e com um sorriso de quem já previa sua vingança realizada no rosto - Milo, hoje você me paga por aquele comentário infame que fez no hospital.

- Ei, Shura! Vamos com calma... Foi só uma brincadeirinha...

- Ahan, sei... Não se preocupe, eu adoro brincar com a minha excalibur também. Quem sabe cortar o seu...

- Ei, isso é golpe baixo. Como é que eu vou... você sabe... com as garotas?

- Para sua sorte, Milo, June foi fazer uma visita a Marin.

- Ele só poderá dizer que teve sorte, Aioria, quando ele conseguir escapar da minha excalibur.

Milo já saia correndo, fugindo dos golpes do cavaleiro de capricórnio e gritando para tomar cuidado. Ninguém se agüentou ao ver aquela cena. Fazia tempo que os habitantes do santuário não sorriam desse jeito.

O mês se passou tão rápido que quase não dava pra notar. Apenas para Phebe e Saga é que o mês demorou a passar. Esses dois andavam com muitas preocupações.

Tudo estava normal no santuário, mas no casebre de Marin algo estava pra acontecer. Três guerreiros muito fortes arrombam a porta de sua casa. Marin que estava ninando sua filha neste momento levantou-se de supetão, já se preparando para lutar. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas também não deixaria que nada acontecesse a Alisha, que acordou com o barulho. A pequena criança começou a chorar, deixando Marin mais nervosa ainda. Ela começa a lutar contra os guerreiros com toda força possível. Parecia uma leoa, com garras e presas, pronta a defender sua cria. O maior problema para ela naquele momento é que o espaço era pequeno demais para ela explodir seu cosmo. Poderia colocar a vida de sua filha em risco. Um dos guerreiros acerta de raspão suas costas com uma adaga. Marin nem reparou no estrago, e continuou lutando, todavia, não viu que mais um guerreiro apareceu, levando Alisha. Aos poucos eles começavam a sair do casebre. Marin achou isso tudo muito estranho. Quando foi ao berço ver como estava sua filha, deparou-se com este completamente vazio.

- Por deus, Alisha!! Eles a levaram...

Imediatamente Marin desvia-se de todos os obstáculos para sair do casebre. Porém Shina aparece na sua frente, totalmente fraca, e com sangue escorrendo por suas pernas.

- Marin, me ajuda... eu...

Marin ampara Shina antes que ela desse de encontro com o solo. Ela agora estava em um grande dilema: ou levava sua amiga para o hospital, e deixava pra procurar por sua filha depois, correndo risco de perder as pistas, ou deixava sua amiga naquelas condições que poderia resultar na morte dela e do bebê. Teria que se decidir rapidamente, ou poderia ser tarde demais. Colocou Shina nos braços e levou para o Hospital.

No santuário

Aioria e Shura estavam treinando com seus parceiros, Aioros e Aldebaran, quando sentem algo e saem correndo em direção ao vilarejo.

- Aioros, o que aconteceu para esses dois saírem correndo assim?

- Não sei. Estou sentindo um mau pressentimento quanto a isso... Espero estar errado.

No vilarejo

Aioria estranhou o fato da porta do casebre estar completamente destruído, entrou na casa sem pensar duas vezes, reparando que os móveis estavam todos revirados. Grita pelo nome de Marin, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Foi correndo ao quarto imaginando encontrar algo muito ruim. Chegando no berço ele ficou completamente desesperado em constatar que sua filha não estava ali. Nada de encontrar o corpo de nenhuma das duas. Uma pequena esperança veio a sua mente.

No casebre ao lado Shura adentrava pela porta da frente, esperando encontrar Shina. Chamava por sua amada, mas a única coisa que se podia ouvir era o silêncio. Ao chegar na cozinha seu coração disparou ao ver gotas de sangue no chão. Ele foi seguindo, sentindo seu coração apertar mais ainda a cada passo que dava. Essa pista o levava aos fundos da casa. Ele ficou temeroso em abrir a porta da casa e se deparar com o que não desejava ver. Tomou coragem abrindo a porta. Suspirou um pouco aliviado ao ver que se algo tivesse acontecido com ela, nesse momento Marin estaria cuidando dela. Foi aos fundos da casa de Marin e seu coração disparou mais ainda. Havia uma poça razoavelmente grande. Entrou na casa gritando pelo nome de Marin e de Shina. Só quem aparece na sua frente foi seu companheiro, Aioria.

- Pensei que ao menos Marin estaria na casa de Shina com Alisha...

- Marin também desapareceu? Por que alguém faria mal a uma mulher grávida?

- Vocês são os cavaleiros de Athena, correto?

- Quem é você? Nunca te vi por aqui...

- Calma, eu sou do Hospital Geral... Uma mulher chamada Marin disse pra eu enviar alguém ao santuário para chamar qualquer um de lá. Só que eu tive que passar aqui antes para pegar...

Aioria e Shura nem esperaram ele terminar de contar o que tinha pra dizer. Foram imediatamente para o hospital onde encontraram Marin sentada em uma cadeira na sala de espera. Quando ela percebe quem estava se aproximando, levantasse se abraçando com Aioria dizendo coisas desconexas.

- Eles a levaram, Aioria... Eu não pude fazer nada... a Shina...

- Quem são essas pessoas? A quem eles raptaram?

- Alguns guerreiros invadiram a minha casa...Eu lutei contra eles...

- Marin, o que aconteceu com Shina? O que esses guerreiros fizeram com ela?

- Nada... Quando eles raptaram Alisha... eu ia atrás deles, mas a Shina começou a se sentir mal e pediu a minha ajuda...

- Quem eram esses guerreiros, e por que a levaram?

- Eu não sei, Aioria. Eu me sinto tão frustrada por não ser capaz de defender a nossa filha... Ela é tão pequena...

Aioria abraçou Marin com mais força, tentando passar um pouco de segurança pra ela. Mas em seu intimo, seu coração parecia dilacerado. Não conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo com eles. Aioria sentiu algo úmido e um pouco viscoso nas costas de Marin. Estranhou. Quando olhou para sua mão, constatou que era sangue.

- Marin, venha. Vamos cuidar desse ferimento.

- Não!! A gente tem que procurar Alisha! Eu quero a minha filha de volta...

Com seu histerismo, Aioria não teve outra opção, acertou-lhe um golpe para ficar inconsciente. Shura queria impedir que ele fizesse isso, mas foi rápido demais. Aioria a leva até um leito que estava no corredor, onde a deposita e sai a procura de um médico.

- Ela tem um ferimento nas costas, e não quer ser tratada porque está em estado de choque...

- Tudo bem, cuidarei dela. Vou aplicar um sedativo para deixá-la calma por algumas horas.

- E como está a minha esposa, doutor?

- A paciente demonstrou algumas complicações durante a gestação. Tivemos que fazer uma cesariana. É uma linda menina, e ela passa bem. Mas a sua esposa... – o médico deu uma pausa que deixou Shura totalmente angustiado – ...Perdeu muito sangue e agora encontrasse em coma induzido... Usamos esse recurso em pacientes que estão com o corpo muito debilitado. Não há o que se preocupar agora... Ela é uma mulher forte.

Mesmo o médico dizendo essas palavras para tranqüilizá-lo, Shura sentiu-se atordoado com a notícia. Ele fez uma visita a Shina e logo após foi ver a sua filha. Ela estava em uma incubadora. Shura ficou preocupado com o estado de saúde da criança, mas o médico afirmou que esse era o procedimento para casos de crianças que nasciam prematuras. Alguns minutos depois chegam Milo e June. Os dois escutam os relatos de Shura e Aioria atentamente.

- June ficará aqui no hospital com Shina e Marin. O Grande Mestre soube por um enfermeiro deste hospital sobre o que aconteceu. Mandou Shura voltar ao santuário para montarem um grupo de busca. Eu acompanho você, Aioria. Vamos encontrar sua filha.

- Eu não vou voltar ao santuário... Vou ajudar vocês dois.

Shura estava se sentindo um pouco culpado pela questão de Shina ter precisado da ajuda de Marin em um momento tão crucial de sua vida. Ele queria pagar por isso, e seria encontrando a filha de seu amigo. Os três saíram, separando-se na entrada do hospital. Eles pretendiam cobrir a maior área possível.

No santuário o Grande Mestre ordenou que Máscara da Morte fosse a Asgard para ver se descobria algo; ao cavaleiro de peixes foi incumbido de procurar por Sorento o general marina. Aioros foi enviado ao lugar onde Saga encontrou o bebê Shion, e por ultimo Aldebaran que ficou pelas redondezas do santuário, perguntando a todos sobre o que viram. Phebe desobedeceu ao Grande Mestre e saiu à procura também, só que em lugares muito distantes, onde os cavaleiros não estavam procurando. Na defesa do santuário só restaram Mu, Shaka, Kanon, Kamus, o Grande Mestre e os aspirantes a cavaleiro. Quanto ao hospital, com Marin adormecida pelos tranqüilizantes e Shina em coma, só restou apenas June para cuidar de um possível ataque.

Continua...

Sou má, podem dizer. Parei logo na melhor parte XD. Não se preocupem, logo postarei Capitulo XI – O seqüestro parte II.

Não esqueçam de comentar.

Beijos pra todos e até o próximo capitulo.


	19. Capitulo XI – O seqüestro parte II

Passaram-se duas semanas desde o ocorrido, e ninguém conseguia uma única pista sobre o paradeiro de Alisha. No hospital, os médicos ainda aplicavam tranqüilizantes em Marin, pois esta sempre acordava agitada. June mal pregava os olhos a noite, sempre atentos a tudo. O dia estava calmo, e isso não levantou suspeitas quando um enfermeiro desconhecido levou Aletha, que já havia saído da incubadora, de seu quarto. June vai até a janela para ver se Milo havia voltado com alguma noticia. Eis que ela enxerga um suspeito escondido atrás de uma árvore. Ela sai correndo pelo corredor, a procura do enfermeiro, para dizer-lhe que voltasse com o bebê, pois algo estranho estava acontecendo. Este ao ver que estava sendo seguido pela amazona, fugiu com a criança entrando no primeiro elevador. Neste momento surgiram quatro guerreiros desconhecidos. Em seu pensamento se passou "Eles estão levando Aletha também. Nem que custe a minha vida, não vou deixar isso acontecer." June começou a lutar com os guerreiros. Um deles a pegou no braço girando-a, e jogando a amazona contra a parede que se quebrou toda. Marin que já estava meio acordada, e pretendia ver porque June havia saído correndo e gritando algo para o tal enfermeiro, começou a lutar também. Seus golpes estavam fracos e lento demais devido aos tranqüilizantes. June ao ver que sua amiga estava levando a maior surra, partiu pra cima dos guerreiros com tudo. Na hora que ela ia usar o máximo de seu cosmo, um dos guerreiros fez o mesmo. Com o impacto dos dois cosmos, June foi jogada longe, cheia de ferimentos pelo corpo. Quanto ao tal guerreiro que atacou, este jazia morto no chão, pois havia recebido toda a força do golpe. June esforçou-se para levantar, mas os outros guerreiros utilizaram seus cosmos contra June e Marin. Dessa vez elas perderam a consciência, e nem puderam ver os guerreiros levando o que estava morto junto com eles.

Milo e Aioria sentiram que algo estava acontecendo com suas amadas. Os dois voltam ao hospital acompanhados de Shura que estava preocupado com Shina. Ao chegar na ala onde Shina estava internada, puderam ver que havia acontecido uma batalha ali dentro. Marin estava perto do médico que cuidava dos ferimentos de June, que eram muitos. Milo chegou próximo a Marin perguntando o que havia acontecido.

- Não sei exatamente o que estava acontecendo naquela hora. Estava me sentindo tonta... Mesmo assim, tentei ajudar June a vencer aqueles guerreiros. Desde que ela despertou, tem dito algo, mas não dá pra escutar direito...

Aioria usa seu poder em June. Esta se recupera rapidamente, mas mesmo assim ainda precisaria de repouso. Milo passava a mão em seus cabelos e pretendia dizer algo, mas ela o interrompe antes mesmo dele começar a falar.

- Aletha, ela foi levada por alguns guerreiros... Eles estavam atrás das crianças o tempo todo...

Shura que havia ido ao quarto de Shina pra ver se ela estava bem, havia voltado a tempo de escutar essa parte da conversa. Ele e Aioria se entreolham esperando encontrar algo em seus olhos que pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas nenhum dos dois tinha uma única opinião sobre o assunto.

Salão do Grande Mestre

A noticia chegou logo ao santuário, e Mu chamou todos os cavaleiros para uma reunião, com exceção de Shura e Aioria que continuaram com suas buscas, pois agora teriam que procurar por mais uma criança.

- Por que Phebe não vai participar da reunião, Grande Mestre? Talvez ela pudesse ser útil neste momento...

- Porque os poderes dela têm estado descontrolados desde o último aparecimento do Anjo da Morte, Kamus... A deusa Afrodite tem se manifestado em seus sonhos...

- Isso poderá se tornar mais uma dor de cabeça pra todos nós...

- Milo, é melhor ter ela próximo a nós. Assim poderemos agir corretamente se por acaso ela se voltar contra o santuário. No entanto, essa não é a questão que eu quero levantar agora... Duas crianças foram raptadas por guerreiros desconhecidos.

- Você me mandou para investigar no local onde o bebê Shion foi encontrado, mas não encontrei nenhuma única pista.

- Em Asgard também não encontrei nada... Ninguém sabia sobre esse assunto. Nem mesmo Agnar...

- Sorento disse que se souber de qualquer coisa, ele entraria em contato com o santuário. Mesmo assim ele afirmou que colocou algumas pessoas que prestam serviços às empresas Solo a nossa disposição.

- O serviço de inteligência do santuário também foi acionado, assim como me pediu, Grande Mestre.

- Obrigado, Aldebaran... Kanon, acho que está na hora de você relatar a todos o que o Anjo da Morte lhe disse.

- As almas daqueles que foram revividos pelo sangue do Anjo da Morte pertencem a ela... para serem tomadas quando assim lhe aprouver.

- Acha que Letha teria mandado raptar as crianças como se fosse uma forma de pagamento? Recuso-me a aceitar isso...

- Aioros, então por que ela disse que não era para nenhum de nós interferir em uma possível batalha? Ela raptou as crianças para criar uma nova guerra!

- Eu não sei, Mascara da Morte, mas não creio que esse seja o verdadeiro motivo dela ter dito isso.

- Vamos acalmar os ânimos. Desse jeito não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum... Mascara da Morte pode ter razão em pensar assim, Aioros.

- Só há um jeito de descobrir se Letha está envolvida nisso... Irei ao Mundo Inferior.

- Isso está fora de questão. A deusa Afrodite disse que você deve se afastar do Anjo da Morte...

- Mas Afrodite não é uma deusa confiável.

- Se tratando desse assunto, prefiro confiar no que ela disse... O que me dá firmeza para afirmar isso foi o estado em que te encontramos, Aioros. Por pouco você não morreu. Foi a deusa Afrodite que te salvou, e mesmo assim, você ficou estranho por duas semanas. Não podemos correr esse risco, principalmente com essa crise que tem assolado os nossos companheiros.

- E o que pretende fazer, Grande Mestre? - Shaka perguntava pensativo.

- Providenciar a transferência de Shina para o hospital do santuário, e enviar Aldebaran, Afrodite, Máscara da Morte, Milo e Aioros para investigar pontos distantes. Tenho que saber primeiro onde os agentes das empresas Solo vão investigar para estabelecer outras cidades ao serviço de inteligência do santuário.

- Acho que devemos ficar de olho em June. - dizia Mu com um ar preocupado - Milo e ela se casaram, e se por acaso ela engravidar, não seremos pegos de surpresa... Não podemos permitir que esse mal que afeta a Aioria e Shura aconteça com mais alguém.

Quase dois meses já havia se passado desde que Aletha fora raptada também. Shina que já estava no hospital do santuário, começava a dar sinais de melhoras. Shura havia voltado ao santuário nesta hora, e foi fazer uma visita a ela. Recebeu a boa noticia feliz em saber que se tratava de uma questão de tempo para ver os olhos de sua amada abertos novamente. Sentou-se em uma cadeira próximo ao leito do quarto, e ficou lá, esperando. Como estava cansado, acabou pegando no sono ali mesmo. Tempos depois sente mãos delicadas tocando seu braço, e ele acorda um tanto assustado. Quando vê a quem pertenciam, sorriu feliz:

- Bem vinda de volta, meu amor!! Como se sente?

- Bem e com vontade de levantar um pouco. Acho que devo ter dormido demais.

- Você vai ficar em repouso até o medico te dar alta. E mesmo assim, quase não fará nada. Vai repousar o máximo possível até estar realmente bem.

- Não! Agora terei muitas coisas pra fazer. Cuidar da nossa filha e depois ajudar a encontrar a filha de Marin...

- Shina, precisamos conversar. - sentia-se mal com o que pretendia fazer, mas era o único jeito. - A nossa filha Aletha não está mais entre nós... ela não resistiu e morreu horas depois de nascer.

- Não!! Isso não é verdade! Eu escutei o choro dela, assim quando ela nasceu... Por que? Por que os deuses a tomaram de nós?

- Eu não sei, Shina... Eu não sei...

Ela chorou muito depois disso. Shura dava abraços e carinho para ver se acalmava sua amada, mas nada disso adiantava. Ela chorou tanto, que acabou pegando no sono nos braços de Shura. Assim que ele saiu do quarto, June e Milo vieram falar com ele:

- Shura, por que mentiu pra ela? Não acha que isso foi cruel demais?

- Não. Será melhor assim. Se ela achar que a nossa filha foi raptada, irá procurar o resto de sua vida por alguém que a gente nem tem certeza que está viva. Não quero que ela passe o mesmo que Marin e Aioria estão passando.

- E você? Acha que vai conseguir esconder a verdade pra sempre?

- É o que pretendo fazer, June. Se alguém tem que sofrer com seu desaparecimento, que seja eu.

Ele vai embora cabisbaixo. June e Milo tentaram entender seus sentimentos, mas estava difícil tomar a decisão certa. Foram se aconselhar com Aioros, que era um dos mais velhos cavaleiros, e talvez pudesse dar uma luz do que seria o certo a fazer. Aioros concordou com Shura, pois sabia, através de relatos de seu amigo, que Shina quando queria uma coisa, ia até o fim, não importando o que isso lhe custaria. Milo e June resolveram conversar com os outros sobre a decisão de Shura, e pedir a todos que não contassem a verdade a Shina. Quanto a Aioros, este sumiu da vista de todos.

Mundo Inferior

- Quero falar com vossa alteza.

- Só porque ela o trouxe de volta a vida, não significa que pode ir e vir quando bem entender. Seu castigo por tal ousadia será a morte.

- Mas não morrerei antes de falar com ela... É muito importante, e enfrentarei quem for preciso para isso.

- Você nem nenhum espectro podem falar com Vossa Alteza. Ela está a mais de dois anos reclusa em seus aposentos. Ninguém pode retirá-la de sua meditação.

- Isso não é verdade... Há um pouco mais de um mês atrás ela estava no Santuário, e passou boa parte desses anos lá.

- Mas que diabos de algazarra é esta? Quem é o responsável por isto?

- Sacerdote, deixe-me falar com o Anjo da Morte. Sei que ela voltou pra cá e eu precis...

- O quê? Ela não está com vocês? - perguntou o Sacerdote completamente nervoso, interrompendo Aioros.

- Então estávamos certos em desconfiar que durante todo este tempo ela não estava aqui.

- O Sacerdote nos enganou.

Os espectros aumentaram seus poderes e se preparavam pra atacar. Aioros fez seu cosmo chegar ao limite muito rápido enquanto dizia:

- Sacerdote, se prepare pra lutar... Não vamos ser derrotados sem dignidade.

- Sou um sacerdote. Não me é permitido lutar.

- Então se abrigue em um lugar seguro porque o negocio aqui vai pegar fogo.

Aioros atacou com chutes e socos a velocidade da luz, mas não era o suficiente para enfrentar aqueles cinco espectros. Foi agarrado por trás por um deles, enquanto Lune laçava seu pescoço com seu chicote. Aioros já estava se rendendo a morte, quando uma taça de metal cai ao chão, chamando a tenção de todos. Uma figura com uma longa capa negra e com capuz estava encima da abobada.

- Mais um invasor? Diga quem é maldito, pois vai receber o que merece...

O vulto pega a mascara e coloca no rosto. Todos perceberam de quem se tratava, e se ajoelharam imediatamente. O chicote de Lune deixou o pescoço de Aioros, e este pode se recuperar.

- Como ousa atacar meu fiel súdito, lacaio?

- Perdoe-nos, Vossa Alteza. Pensamos que o Sacerdote...

- Basta, verme. Que isso não se repita, ou toda a minha fúria cairá sobre todos vocês. Agora sumam.

Os espectros obedecem a ordem daquele ser, que aparentava uma grande tranqüilidade, mas que escondia o terror em meio dessa ameaça. Quando eles fecham a porta ela desce. Aioros se aproxima dela, demonstrando que pretendia abraçá-la, mas esta o repudiou, e foi se sentar no trono de Hades. Com isso Aioros percebeu o seu lugar, e se ajoelhou perante ela. O Sacerdote observou tudo com certos pensamentos: "O que aconteceu entre esses dois para este cavaleiro não temê-la? E quanto a ela, jamais deixaria chegar a tentar esse tipo de liberdade, pois já teria virado pó." O sacerdote continua observando os dois que estavam em silencio até que:

- Senhora, eu vim porque fatos estranhos têm acontecido perto do santuário, e penso que saiba o motivo... As filhas de Marin e Shina foram raptadas por guerreiros fortes e...

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? - ela perguntou com uma voz de pouco interesse.

- Como foi você que trouxe aquelas crianças, Shion e Dohko, pensei que podia ter alguma ligação, já que os pais das crianças são Aioria e Shura.

- Duas crianças filhas de cavaleiros que foram revividos pelo poder do Anjo da Morte?! Duas meninas? Alteza, não sei porque, mas acho que deve...

- Silencio... Quanto a você, Cavaleiro, se era apenas isso, já pode partir.

- Ao menos me diga se Alisha e Aletha estão mortas ou não...

Letha ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, encarando Aioros. Volta seu olhar para o Sacerdote e ordena:

- Traga o livro, Sacerdote. - o Sacerdote saiu, e alguns minutos depois, já estava com o livro dos mortos entregando a sua senhora que o abriu e procurou pelos nomes - Elas estão vivas em algum lugar... Já te dei uma resposta, agora deve ir.

Ela se levanta dando as costas pra ele, e se preparava pra sair quando sente seu braço ser segurado pelas mãos de Aioros.

- Letha, espere... Desculpe-me. Eu não queria magoar a pessoa que mais amo e...

- Não sou uma pessoa, Sagitário. Agora parta imediatamente, não repetirei esta ordem. - ela olhou pra ele enquanto dizia isso.

- Nos veremos de novo?

- Sim, Aioros... Quando eu for buscar a alma de todos os cavaleiros. - ela se solta e sai da sala.

- O que ela disse, Sacerdote?

- É melhor você não saber... Agora vá embora. Você trouxe instabilidade para este reino com sua visita inconseqüente.

Assim que Aioros foi embora, o Sacerdote foi aos aposentos de Letha que estava olhando para sua armadura e medalhão. Ele aproximou-se dela:

- Chame Papillon... darei uma missão a ele, mas não quero que os outros espectros saibam.

- Pretende mandar investigar sobre o sumiço das crianças?

Ela não responde a essa pergunta. O Sacerdote faz o que ela mandou e logo depois já estava com Papillon em seus aposentos, sem levantar suspeitas entre os outros espectros.

- Vá para o Santuário de Athena, e vigie sem ser notado por ninguém.

- Está se preparando para outra batalha contra o Santuário?

- Os motivos de Vossa Alteza não lhe dizem respeito. Você veio aqui para receber ordens, e cumpri-las sem questionar. Agora vá. Lembre-se, vigie a distancia e nos comunique qualquer movimento suspeito.

O espectro fez uma reverencia respeitosa e saiu logo a seguir. O Sacerdote também pretendia fazer o mesmo, mas ela disse algo antes disso.

Ele saiu de seus aposentos estranhando suas palavras, mas mesmo assim, foi procurar os espectros, um a um para comparecem a tal reunião. O Sacerdote não tinha idéia sobre o que seria discutido nessa reunião, mas estava tendo um pressentimento ruim. Muito ruim.

Continua...

Notas finais:

Eita!! As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais complicadas.

Até o próximo capitulo, pessoal.


	20. Capitulo XI O seqüestro parte III

Santuário

Aioros acaba de voltar ao santuário, e deparou logo com seu irmão que parecia preocupado com sua ausência. Aioros deu uma desculpa sem mencionar que havia ido ao Mundo Inferior, e se saiu de lá com essa mentira. Não era bem uma mentira, ele havia procurado Letha para saber se ela sabia de algo sobre o sumiço das crianças. Pelo menos ele teve certeza de que elas ainda estavam vivas. Ele havia tomado essa decisão depois que Shura havia dito a Shina que Aletha estava morta. Ao chegar na sua cabana, estranhou, tinha alguém lá:

- Pelo jeito você foi procurar o Anjo da Morte sem a aprovação do Grande Mestre.

- Phebe! Se veio com o intuído de reprovar a minha atitude, pode parar...

- Não, eu só quero saber se conseguiu alguma pista sobre as crianças.

- Então você também é a favor de que Letha sabe de algo? Acho que ela realmente sabe o que está acontecendo, mas não pretende dizer...

- Acha mesmo isso dela, Aioros? Não se leve pelas aparências. O Anjo da Morte pode não saber o que está acontecendo.

- Nunca esperaria isso de você, Phebe... Talvez os boatos sejam mesmo verdadeiros.

- Se está se referindo a mim e Saga, está completamente certo, e não escondemos essa verdade de ninguém. Bom eu vou indo... Aioros, lembre-se que não se deve julgar as pessoas sem antes ter certeza.

De volta ao Mundo Inferior

Os Espectros e o Sacerdote já estavam reunidos à mesa, apenas esperando por Vossa Alteza. Alguns já estavam impacientes com o atraso dela:

- Estamos aqui a horas, sem nem mesmo saber o motivo dessa reunião... Quem ela pensa que é para nos tirar de nossos afazeres só para esperá-la?

Neste momento, os Espectros que estavam do lado oposto da mesa, olharam assustados para trás de Rock de Golen. Eles estavam brancos como vela. O Espectro em questão, olhou pra trás receoso, e deu de cara com o Anjo da Morte, segurando a espada de Hades. Ele já pretendia pedir perdão, quando ela olha pro lado direito, como se estivesse vendo algo e diz:

- Essas almas aqui? – logo ela se teleportou para longe dali, deixando todos os espectros confusos.

Todos os fatos que se seguem, se passam uns 15 minutos antes do Anjo da Morte se teletransportar pra longe.

Chalé de Athena

Várias lanças seguem em direção de uma cadeira de rodas. Seu ocupante não sofreu ferimentos graves devido ao poder da deusa Athena, que também sofreu um ataque. Mas a deusa agora não era mais aquela garota mimada e totalmente dependente de seus cavaleiros. Com a força de seu cosmo, nenhuma lança a atingiu, e com sua sabedoria mostrou-se indiferente ao ataque de meros guerreiros. Acomodou Seiya que estava incapacitado, e fez desaparecer todas as lanças que deixava a cadeira de rodas suspensa.

-Viemos aqui fazer esse mortal pagar por todos seus crimes, assim como você também terá que fazer o mesmo, Athena. Você se rebelou contra os deuses, e agora eles exigem uma punição severa.

Sem virar-se para fitar aqueles dois guerreiros pergunta com suavidade e a calma de uma verdadeira deusa:

- Onde está minha irmã, guerreiro?

- Agora vejo o quão poderoso é o poder de uma deusa. Mesmo que esta seja uma deusa caída. Infelizmente não demonstrou a sabedoria dos tempos mitológicos ao permitir que seus cavaleiros levantassem a mão contra os deuses.

- Nossa deusa a aguarda em seu decadente santuário.

- Leve-me até ela. – Athena deu alguns passos na direção dos três guerreiros e estes ainda tentaram acertar Seiya com sues cosmos, porém nada aconteceu. A deusa criou uma barreira envolta da cadeira de rodas ao mesmo tempo em que falava com tranqüilidade – Vocês foram enviados apenas como mensageiros de minha irmã, guerreiros. Não há nada que vocês possam fazer contra Seiya enquanto eu zelar por sua segurança. Portanto, nos apressemos, pois não quero fazê-la esperar muito tempo.

Santuário

- Que droga!!! Já estou aqui há um dia inteiro, e não vi nada demais... O que fez ela acreditar que algo acontecerá no Santuário? E por que se preocupou a tal ponto de me enviar aqui sem que os outros Espectros soubessem?

- O que faz tão longe de seu buraco, rato do inferno?

- Quem são vocês?

- Devemos enviá-lo de volta ao lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

E assim, o recém chegado o fez sem dar chance do espectro se defender, nem muito menos para que sua companheira impedisse.

- Orion, agiu precipitado novamente. Nossa deusa apreciaria saber o que um dos lacaios de Hades estava fazendo no santuário de Athena.

- Sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele jamais diria o que veio fazer aqui. Por outro lado, Ninfa, quis poupá-la do desprazer de ter a seus pés uma criatura tão desprezível quanto esta. Vamos esperar pelos outros na estatua de Athena.

- Ela disse para aguardarmos aqui.

- O santuário de Athena pode estar sem nenhum guardião, no entanto um servo de Hades esteve aqui. Poderá haver mais lá dentro.

- Você subestima o poder de nossa deusa. – a jovem de cabelos azuis escuros pensou um pouco e concluiu – Sabemos apenas que Athena venceu a batalha contra Hades, e que um dos Espectros estava aqui espionando. Você tem toda razão, Orion. É aconselhável que averigüemos o perímetro. Mas faremos isso às escondidas para não irritar nossa deusa.

Asgard

Agnar estava com seu filho e Hilda encima de um grande tapete de pele de urso, perto da lareira. Ele mostrava alguns brinquedinhos para seu filho.

- Olha só como Hoder é esperto. vai pro papai...

A criança engatinhava, fazendo alguns sons de bebê e chega bem próximo de uma bola colorida ao lado de seu pai. Agnar pega a criança no colo, olhando surpreso pra ele.

- Ele já está engatinhando?! Mas ele só tem quatro meses...

- Você tem estado tão distante ultimamente, que nem percebe as coisas a sua volta... Que barulho é esse??

Aquela terra era a benção para ele, sempre tão tranqüila. Mas essa tranqüilidade não durou muito. Sons de luta vindos do corredor podiam ser ouvidos. Parecia cada vez mais próxima. Agnar passou o menino para Hilda, e se preparou para a luta. Já ia atacando o invasor quando o reconheceu.

- Bud, o que está acontecendo?

- Não sei, senhora. Alguns guerreiros e soldados tomaram quase todo o castelo. Estamos cercados... Onde está minha esposa? Pensei que ela estivesse aqui com vocês.

Escutam o grito de Freya, vindo do jardim.

- Vai, Bud. Freya e a sua filha correm perigo. Eu cuido de Hilda...

Bud deixa sua vestimenta de metal cobrir seu corpo, e pula pela janela. Enfrenta alguns soldados que estavam importunando Freya.

- Procure um lugar seguro, e só saia de lá quando eu disser que pode...

No salão

Agnar enfrentou muitos soldados e guerreiros, mas sempre apareciam mais. Nem pode ver quando um guerreiro tomou seu filho dos braços de Hilda, que fazia de tudo para impedir. O guerreiro a empurrando contra a janela. Ela despenca até o chão, sem poder fazer nada pra impedir a colisão que foi fatal. Quando Agnar percebe o que estava acontecendo, já era tarde demais. Hilda jazia morta no chão coberto de neve. Ele lutou com toda fúria. Parecia um animal selvagem e sem controle.

No jardim

Muitos dos guerreiros seguraram Bud de uma forma que mesmo ele sendo um guerreiro deus, não pode se defender dos golpes. Freya que via tudo de seu esconderijo, não agüentou mais a pressão, e saiu de lá:

- Parem, por favor!! Não o machuquem mais... Eu dou o que vocês quiserem, mas por favor, parem com isso...

- Me dê a criança.

- Não! Tudo menos isso...

Os soldados tentam tirar a criança dos braços de Freya, e ela morde a mão de um deles. O que ficou com a mão ferida, pegou uma lança, e quando o outro conseguiu arrancar a criança, jogou a lança em seu peito com tanta força, que na hora que Bud se pos no trajeto, varou suas costas e entrou no ventre de Freya.

- Por que, Bud? Já me fez um grande favor ao se casar comigo, e agora deu a sua vida por mim...

- Esse era meu dever. Eu sou um guerreiro deus, e devo proteger você e Hilda nem que pra isso tenha que morrer...

Freya dá seu ultimo suspiro agradecendo ao bravo guerreiro deus. Ele retira a lança de seus corpos, e com muita dificuldade tenta levá-la para um banco do jardim. A deposita lá, e diz bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Custe o que custar encontrarei Agatha para que você possa descansar em paz... Cuidarei dela para você. Eu juro!

E sai de lá se arrastando. Seu sangue manchava toda a neve branca de vermelho. Seu corpo não agüentou por muito tempo, e ele cai a alguns metros de distancia do corpo de Hilda, com um único pensamento "Ela também não!! Por Odin, o que está acontecendo aqui?!"

Não muito longe dali

Letha caminhava pelas trilhas gélidas de Asgard. O clima havia ficado muito estranho de uma hora pra outra.

- Essa criança não tem utilidade pra gente... Abandone a sua própria sorte.

O homem que havia dado a ordem saiu de lá acompanhado dos outros guerreiros e soldados. O soldado que havia pego Hoder estava prestes a jogá-lo no abismo, todavia Letha chegou nesse exato momento. Ela apontou a espada pra ele.

- Dê-me a criança, e diga por que ela não tem utilidade para seu mestre, cão.

- Não te devo satisfação, maldita.

Letha usou o seu teletransporte para se aproximar dele e tomar a criança. Pondo a espada próxima do pescoço do guerreiro, dando-lhe um ultimato com este gesto.

- Até entendo que vocês queiram matar os cavaleiros que reencarnaram. Mas esta criança não é uma delas.

- É melhor que essa criança morra agora. Todos irão morrer mesmo durante a destruição dos mundos baixos...

- Então a guerra está para começar... Qual é a ligação das filhas dos cavaleiros revividos por mim tem com essa guerra? – Letha continuava com a espada entre eles, esperando qualquer movimento em falso.

- Você... você é o Anjo da Morte...

Em total desespero ele pulou no precipício. Letha pensou se devia ou não ir até ele, dar-lhe vida para que respondesse tudo, e depois lhe tirava a vida. Optou por procurar outra fonte de informação. Continuou com seu percurso difícil até chegar ao castelo, encontrando Agnar caído ao chão próximo de Hilda. Mais a frente o corpo pálido e sem sangue de Bud estava estirado na neve. Ela se aproxima de Agnar e tenta ver se ele ainda estava vivo. Estava fraco, mas estava vivo. Ela bateu em seu rosto até que ele despertou. Ao ver seu filho, ficou um pouco mais desperto, mas mesmo assim, triste.

- Tyr, eles estavam procurando por uma criança, mas esta aqui não era a que eles procuravam... de quem era a outra criança?

- Letha, por favor... de vida as duas... Hilda e Freya...

- Responda a minha pergunta!!

- Era de Freya...

- Quem era o pai?

- Bud...

- Você está mentindo... – ela retira sua máscara, e olha profundamente nos olhos do outro que tinha os olhos da mesma cor e continua – Tyr, quem era o pai daquela criança?

Agnar começa a se lembrar do que havia acontecido alguns meses atrás. Bud e Freya cochichando no jardim. Ela estava chorando e o guerreiro deus a abraçava dizendo que não era para ela se preocupar. No mês seguinte, Bud e Freya se casaram, e ela disse que estava grávida. No dia de seu casamento com Hilda, Freya veio lhe confessar algo que fez entender o verdadeiro motivo dela ter se casado com seu amigo, e assim, aparentemente esquecendo tão rapidamente de Mu.

Não sabia se devia contar algo que lhe foi confiado como segredo, mas diante da expressão de Letha, algo muito sério estava acontecendo.

- A criança é filha do cavaleiro Mu de Áries...

- Maldição... o Sacerdote estava certo em desconfiar que mais uma criança filha de um cavaleiro revivido desapareceria... o que ele sabe que não pode me dizer?

Agnar levantasse, pegando seu filho dos braços dela, que logo coloca a mascara em seu rosto. Letha corta seu pulso com a espada, e deixa o sangue jorrar encima de Bud. Começa a se sentir mais fraca, pega um pedaço de pano e estanca o sangue. Dá as costas para os três, saindo sem dizer mais nada, e nem prestando atenção no que Agnar gritava.

- Letha... dê vida a Hilda e Freya também, por favor... Elas são apenas vitimas desses malditos... Lethaaa!

Continua...


	21. Capitulo XII – Prelúdio de uma batalha I

Mundo Inferior

Letha andava pelos corredores de Giudeca, tropeçando em seus próprios pés. Em uma cena dramática, ela empurra o portão da sala de guerra, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Minha senhora, onde estava? Ficamos esperando por seu retorno e...

Mesmo com aquela máscara, puderam perceber que ela enviou um olhar assassino para Lune. Ela se teleporta para cima da mesa, ficando em frente ao Sacerdote.

- ( A guerra teve inicio em um lugar inusitado... – falava com um pouco de dificuldade, mesmo assim continua – Prepare os espectros para a guerra.)

- O que ela está dizendo, Sacerdote? E onde está Pappilon?

- Vocês não percebem? Ela mal tem forças pra falar. Podemos acabar com ela agora e trazer Nosso Senhor Hades de volta...

- ( Um motim?) - ela empunha a espada com dois movimentos rápidos e graciosos. As cabeças de Golen que havia dito isso, e Spyld rolaram pela mesa. Ela aponta a espada para Radamantyns. – Sei que conspira contra mim. Espero que a morte de seus comparsas sirva de lição para não cometer o mesmo erro futuramente.

Letha empunha a espada no alto, e todos engoliram em seco. Nenhum deles queria suas vidas tomadas pelo Anjo da Morte. O Sacerdote percebendo o que estava acontecendo com Letha, fala alto e claro:

- Não escutaram, seus idiotas? Sumam daqui, e se preparem pra guerra...

Com essas palavras, os Espectros restantes levantam imediatamente, e saíram atropelando uns aos outros. Quando a porta se fecha com violência, Letha cai de joelhos se apoiando na espada.

- Chamo Pappilon de volta?

- ( Ele já voltou ao seu devido lugar...)

Sem forças pra manter seu corpo de pé, ela cai sobre a mesa. O Sacerdote a coloca em seus braços, e leva para seus aposentos. Ele retira sua túnica, a deixando apenas com suas roupas de baixo, logo depois retira sua mascara. Ele pode ver muitos ferimentos pelo corpo, mas dois em especial intrigava muito. Um no ombro que estava enfaixado, e o do pulso, que parecia ser bem recente. O Sacerdote retira as faixas, e constata que realmente aqueles ferimentos eram de datas diferentes. Ele a coloca na banheira e começa a limpar as feridas, com um pensamento em mente: "Por que ela se recusou a beber sangue para se curar? E como é possível ter se machucado tanto assim?" O Sacerdote sabia de uma forma de saber de tudo o que havia acontecido, mas mesmo pra ele isso era perigoso. Teria que esperar ela recobrar a consciência, e esperar que ela estivesse disposta a falar sobre o assunto. Procurando por mais feridas, acabou encontrando alguns fragmentos de cristais. Agora mesmo que sua curiosidade ficou aguçada. Retirou sua mascara e quando estava prestes a tocar com os lábios em sua testa, sente as mãos segurando seu pescoço, querendo estrangulá-lo. Ele tentava dizer algo, só que não era ouvido. Letha ainda estava inconsciente. Súbito, ela diz algo:

- ( Morrerá, traidor...)

- Espere, Letha, sou eu... Ixion...

Imediatamente Letha o solta, olhando para todos os lados, como se estivesse procurando por algo.

- Sacerdote?! Onde está o traidor??

- Só estamos nós dois aqui, minha Senhora. Deve ter sido apenas uma alucinação por causa de seus ferimentos. – como não recebeu nenhuma resposta sobre o que realmente havia acontecido enquanto esteve no santuário, suspirou desanimado perguntando a seguir num tom preocupado - Letha, o que aconteceu com você?

- ( Aquele maldito cavaleiro de Athena... desde que ele me golpeou com aquele ataque fantasma, tenho visto essas imagens. Mas logo chegara sua vez de me pagar o que deve. )

O Sacerdote recoloca sua máscara, e sai dos aposentos de Letha. Volta algum tempo depois, trazendo um cálice. Ele entrega a Letha que bebe tudo com uma certa urgência.

- Só não achei aquela cobra que você chama de Anouk.

- ( Ao menos dessa vez, me trouxe algo de sabor razoável. Sempre que me traz sangue de animais tenho que utilizar o veneno de Anouk para deixar um pouco decente...)

- Sinto muito, mas você sabe que eu não posso caçar os humanos que vagam perto da entrada do Mundo Inferior. Peguei o sangue dos Espectros que matou...

- ( Pelo menos aqueles inúteis serviram pra alguma coisa.)

- Eles poderiam ser necessários para essa batalha. Agora temos apenas quatro Espectros.

Estava obvio que os dois alem de atrapalhar, também iriam fomentar intrigas entre os demais, e isso causaria a emancipação a mando Radamantyns. Foi necessário fazer isso para intimidar um possível confronto. Sabia disso porque os pegou tramando sua retirada permanente do trono de Hades. Mesmo que não conseguissem matá-la, poderiam pelo menos prendê-la. Também tinha uma vaga idéia de quem os ajudava nessas idéias. Mas Letha nem se daria ao trabalho de responder ao Sacerdote. Com isso ele entendeu que ela queria ficar só. Mas antes de sair, ainda chegou a falar pra ela.

- Passou todo esse tempo com ferimentos pelo corpo, e não me disse nada... Por que?

- Estava esperando que alguém tentasse tirar proveito da minha situação, e assim revelar os traidores. Aconteceu tudo como planejei. Agora temos um problema a menos.

- Os deuses já devem saber de seu retorno. E logo você terá que tomar a sua decisão.

- Enquanto a guerra não chegar ao Mundo Inferior, não irei interferir.

- Mas Letha, a lei diz que...

- Eu sei o que a lei diz, Ixion. – Letha se serviu mais uma vez, sorvendo o liquido sem pressa, prosseguindo a seguir com pouco interesse naquele dialogo - Não vou tomar nenhuma decisão. Que os deuses do Olimpo façam o que bem entendam, desde que os eles não me incomodem.

- Letha, está se arriscando muito. Hypnos pareceu muito preocupado com você quando ele veio a sua procura. Desde então ele não apareceu mais...

- ( E você está escondendo algo de mim. ) - ela diz isso para si mesma.

Santuário

Athena sobe a escadaria do santuário com os três guerreiros de Ártemis. Ao chegar no topo, encontra Saga com sua vestimenta de Grande Mestre, mas estava sem sua mascara, e ferido de leve no canto da boca. Estava ajoelhado perante a outra deusa. Próximo a ela estava Orion e a mulher que era conhecida apenas por Napéia.

- Até que enfim chegou, Athena. Esse é o momento da destruição deste mundo, pra possibilitar a recriação a nossa maneira. Voltará a ser como a muitas Eras atrás, quando os deuses caminhavam por essas terras. Começarei a destruição por este Santuário. E o primeiro a morrer será este Cavaleiro...

- Por favor, minha irmã, eu suplico misericórdia a meus cavaleiros. Tudo o que eles fizeram foi em meu nome... – Athena respirou profundamente e anunciou ajoelhando-se - Estou disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para que poupe a vida deles e das pessoas deste mundo.

- Por eles estaria disposta a dar sua vida mortal em troca da vida desses humanos arrogantes?

- Com um grande pesar, aceito... Como sinal de boa fé, entrego-lhe meu báculo, símbolo da minha soberania sobre o reino da Terra. – abaixou a cabeça em sinal de subserviência a outra deusa - Meus fiéis Cavaleiros não tem culpa de nada. Eles nasceram o único objetivo de me proteger. – ela corta seu próprio pulso – Minha ultima ordem dirigida aos cavaleiros de ouro, Saga, será de deixarem de ser cavaleiros de Athena e sejam fiéis a deusa Ártemis.

- Jamais a esqueceremos, Athena.

Assim que Saga beijou a mão de Athena ela falou bem baixo só para ele escutar:

- Proteja Seiya e os outros. Não permita que eles morram pelas mãos dos deuses. Nem que para realizar meu ultimo pedido tenham que matá-los. Já sofreram demais, e tenho certeza que Ártemis será impiedosa com Seiya e os outros.

Tempos depois, todos já estavam reunidos na arena, e Saga havia contado tudo o que tinha acontecido no templo principal.

- Isso é insano. Não podemos deixar Athena morrer.

- Concordo com Milo. Athena é e sempre será a nossa deusa. – Aioros nem cogitava trocar sua deusa por outra como se fosse uma roupa que precisasse trocar.

- Somos Cavaleiros de Ouro, e nosso dever é defendê-la... Vamos a guerra. – bradou Shura incentivando o animo de todos.

- Não!! – todos olharam para Shaka incrédulos – Fomos revividos pelo Anjo da Morte com outro objetivo.

- Detesto admitir, mas Shaka tem razão. Por algum motivo desconhecido, não podemos desobedecer o Anjo da Morte.

- Vamos fazer como Athena disse e ponto final. Foi seu ultimo desejo como nossa deusa. Devemos isso a ela. – Saga apenas diz isso e afasta-se de lá tão pensativo que nem percebeu que alguém o seguia.

- Os pensamentos de todos estavam muito conturbados, não dava pra ficar naquele lugar... – o cavaleiro de gêmeos nunca ouvira aquele tom de voz vindo de Phebe, e suas palavras seguintes pareciam que eram chorosas - O pensamento que mais me perturba é o seu.

- Pretendo fazer o que Athena me pediu. Custe o que custar.

- É isso que me preocupa, Saga. – não se agüentando, abraça Saga quase que em desespero - Queria poder te levar pro lugar mais longe daqui...

Saga nunca imaginou o quanto Phebe poderia parecer tão frágil até aquele momento. Era sempre tão segura de si, forte o suficiente para agüentar a vida de solidão que devia sentir ao longo desses séculos. Ela temia por ele, pelo resultado que teria aquela guerra que nem sabiam se aconteceria mesmo ou não. Utilizando um tom confiante e carinhoso pediu:

- Quero que me prometa uma coisa, Phebe... – Saga não se afastou, levou sua mão ao queixo dela, fazendo-a erguer o rosto - Leve Dohko e Shion pra longe do Santuário, e não olhe pra trás. Eles terão a chance de crescer e assumir o nosso lugar no futuro...

- Isso não é justo. Nem comigo nem com nenhum de vocês... Onde está o Anjo da Morte para reivindicar o direito sobre a alma de vocês?

Continua...


	22. Capitulo XII –Prelúdio de uma batalha II

Santuário

Seiya tinha conseguido enfrentar suas limitações físicas, e agora se empenhava com garra na sua missão: salvar Athena. Não só ele como Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun e Ikki passaram pelos cavaleiros de bronze que já atendiam a nova ordem do santuário: matar qualquer cavaleiro que queira impedir o sacrifício de Athena para salvar o mundo e seus cavaleiros de ouro. Conseguiram passar facilmente por Jabu e os outros. Infelizmente para eles, chegaram à presença da deusa Ártemis e seus guerreiros. E como o esperado após inúmeras batalhas sem descanso, não estavam em condições para lutar contra guerreiros tão fortes quanto aquele.

Quanto aos cavaleiros de ouro, alguns estavam na dúvida se deviam interferir no massacre que devia estar acontecendo no templo principal, ou se apenas se mantinham em seus cantos, obedecendo às ordens do Anjo da Morte. Os gritos de agonia eram levados pelo vento, e de onde os cavaleiros de ouro estavam, podiam escutar muito bem. Havia horas que esses gritos de desespero tinham começado, e parecia que nunca iriam cessar.

- Já chega. Eles são apenas garotos. Não deviam sofrer tanto assim. Passado ou não por cima da ordem de Letha eu irei interferir.

- Concordo com Aioros. Não devíamos ter deixado as coisas chegarem a este ponto.

Milo dizia já deixando sua armadura cobrir seu corpo. Seus outros companheiros imitaram, e seguiram rumo à escadaria mesmo sob o protesto de Marin e Shina. Não puderam fazer muita coisa pelos cavaleiros de bronze. Estavam muito feridos, em seus corpos restava apenas um pequeno sopro de vida. No meio da batalha, Orion atacou Máscara da Morte com tanta força, que seu corpo parecia estar virando pó. Afrodite achando que podia avançar enfrentou a deusa e teve o mesmo fim assim que a flecha da deusa caçadora atingiu seu corpo.

Mundo Inferior

O Sacerdote corria pelos corredores de Giudeca, e isso deixou os Espectros curiosos, tentando entender o motivo de tanta correria. Entrou nos aposentos do Anjo da Morte sem avisar. Lá estava ela, de frente para a espada de Hades e o livro que contém todos os destinos.

- Letha, algo está acontecendo no santuário de Athena.

- [ Dois cavaleiros que foram revividos por meu sangue retornaram ao Mundo Inferior, sem a minha permissão. E não foram apenas eles. A reencarnação Athena e seus cavaleiros de bronze.]

- O que pretende fazer? Você não sabe quantos deuses despertaram, e seu corpo ainda está muito fraco.

Santuário

Aioros soltou a sua flecha e Ártemis fez o mesmo. Porém nenhuma das duas chegou ao seu destino. Uma espada desviou o curso das duas flechas com um movimento circular. Todos olham surpresos para o autor desta ação.

- Letha, você veio nos ajudar!!

- Idiota! – Letha deu uma tapa no rosto de Aioros. Ninguém conseguia acreditar no que estavam vendo. – Eu devia ter te aprisionado quando você invadiu o Mundo Inferior... Agora não tenho outra escolha...

- E o que você queria que fizéssemos? Que ficássemos com os braços cruzados enquanto o nosso mundo fosse destruído?

Sem pestanejar, ela acerta o cavaleiro de touro que cai morto no chão. Todos estavam incrédulos. Ela fez o mesmo que havia feito com o cavaleiro de libra quando este pretendia atacá-la. Mas Aldebaran só tinha dito aquilo que todos tinham em mente. Quanto a Aioros, este já não sabia mais de que lado o Anjo da Morte estava.

- Quanto a vocês, deuses do Olimpo, retornem de onde vieram ou serão sobrepujados por meus punhos.

- Quem pensa que é para se intrometer entre uma batalha? – dizia Orion louco para dar um fim a intrusa.

- Ora, ora se não é aquele ser repugnante do País dos Mortos. – o recém-chegado era baixo, magro e seus cabelos loiros pareciam um emaranhado de ouro – Estava certo em desconfiar de Hypnos. Vocês dois sempre se deram muito bem...

- Hermes? Se você está aqui, isso quer dizer que os rumores são verdadeiros... – Apolo que tinha sido o responsável pela morte de Athena e Seiya falara sem poder acreditar em sua suposição – Hades teve coragem de trazer aquele ser que fora esquecido por todos há muitos milênios.

- Exatamente. Exijo como mensageiro dos deuses, que dê a sua decisão sobre o que fará com este mundo, Anjo da Morte.

- Você nem nenhum outro deus estão em condições de me fazer exigências. Não tomarei nenhuma decisão enquanto vocês não me disserem meu verdadeiro nome, e porque me encontro nesta situação.

- Isso nunca. Seu nome não deve ser ouvido por nenhum mortal, para que nenhum deles volte a ter crença em você. Todos os mortais daquela Era foram caçados e assassinados para que seu nome morresse junto com eles... – Hermes analisa um pouco e chega a uma conclusão – Se não vai tomar sua decisão, suponho que não pretende intervir na destruição deste mundo.

- A questão é que vocês estão interferindo em meus planos. Eu sou o único ser que tem o direito de reclamar a alma dos cavaleiros. No entanto dois deles me foram enviado sem meu consentimento. – parou de falar por alguns instantes observando a face dos deuses – Tenho algo a propor: eu, Anjo da Morte como regente do Mundo Inferior, liderarei os mortais contra vocês e toda a horda que trouxerem. Se eu ganhar, serei a regente deste mundo assim como sou a regente do reino de Hades.

- Você não disse o que nos dará em troca se perder...

- Não perderei, deusa da caça. E para a batalha ficar mais justa, não usarei o meu medalhão.

- Está tão arrogante quanto estes mortais. – a voz de Apolo demonstrava nojo – Saiba ser repugnante do inferno, que está em uma posição difícil. Hypnos não poderá te ajudar, e só conta com esses mortais imprestáveis, contra nós três.

- E toda a horda que trouxer. A batalha terá inicio ao cair da terceira noite. Aquele que não comparecer será taxado de covarde, e seu nome sujo por toda a eternidade.

- É o que veremos... – Hermes sorriu desdenhoso, prosseguindo com uma satisfação de glória antecipada – A propósito, Anjo da Morte, tudo o que você tem passado foi por causa de sua paixão por um mortal. O que dirá Hades quando souber que nos afrontou em nome dos mortais?

Os deuses do Olimpo e seus subalternos partem dali, deixando todos pensativos sobre o que acabaram de ouvir. Letha ficou em silencio por alguns segundos e quando estava prestes a sair dali, Aioros a segura pelo braço.

- O que exatamente está acontecendo aqui? Pelo visto você não tem credibilidade entre os deuses do Olimpo. – de repente, Aioros sentiu seu sangue subir a cabeça. Estava irritado com tudo, principalmente com uma certa idéia que lhe surgiu a cabeça –Tudo o que tem feito até agora era apenas para somar uma nova aquisição a seu comando? Seu Senhor tem conhecimento de sua ganância?

- Sugiro que a solte cavaleiro de sagitário, se não quiser morrer agora mesmo. – dizia o recém-chegado impedindo Letha de responder, isso se era realmente sua vontade.

- Espectros? – instintivamente, Aioros largou o braço de Letha e se punha em postura de combate.

- Quem ousa me desobedecer?

- O Sacerdote disse que não haveria nenhum ataque ao Mundo Inferior por enquanto, e que por isso a gente tinha a obrigação de intervir se fosse necessário. Não nos puna, Senhora. Estamos apenas seguindo ordens.

- Quer dizer que o Mundo Inferior também está sob ameaça dos deuses do Olimpo?

- Eles já atacaram Asgard, e agora o santuário. O próximo poderá ser o reino dos mares, ou o País dos Mortos. Essa batalha era inevitável, mas esperava que não fosse tão cedo. – deixando Aioros com suas dúvidas, virou-se para o cavaleiro de gêmeos. – Kanon, você deve ir ao reino dos mares para vestir pela ultima vez as escamas do dragão marinho, e informar Sorento para que fique atento a qualquer movimento suspeito dos deuses. Sobretudo em Julian Solo. Bud de Arcor foi revivido, mas ele deve velar pela segurança de Asgard.

- Uma coisa ainda não foi esclarecida. E quanto às duas crianças que foram raptadas? Tem alguma ligação com está batalha? – perguntou Aioria.

- Três. A filha de Mu também foi raptada, e resultou na morte de Freya. – Letha dá as costas a todos dizendo sem expressar sentimento algum – Desistam de procurar por elas. Quem as levou tem algo em mente que foge completamente das minhas deduções.

O Anjo da Morte parte junto com os espectros. Mu ainda estava atônito com a notícia. Freya estava esperando uma filha dele, e mandou uma carta dizendo que ia se casar com um guerreiro deus apenas para afastar qualquer tipo de contato com ele. Ela fez isso para esquecê-lo? Ela fez isso para que Mu não a procurasse? Isso não importava agora. Aquela pessoa que o fez sofrer por vários meses agora estava morta. Ele lembrou-se das sutis linhas escritas na carta, e como teve vontade de ir a Asgard para impedir o casamento dela. Agora ela estava morta e sua filha estava desaparecida do mesmo jeito que aconteceu com Shina e Marin. Mu não conteve um grito de raiva e frustração. Shaka foi o primeiro a oferecer suas condolências ao amigo. Shura e Aioria entendiam bem o que Mu estava sentindo em relação ao rapto de sua filha, mas nem conseguiam imaginar o quanto ele estaria sofrendo em relação à perda de Freya porque nenhum dos dois passou por isso.

Minutos depois, Templo de Sagitário

Aioros desejava ajudar Mu a superar a perda de duas pessoas que lhe era muito querida embora não conhecesse sua filha pessoalmente. Mas teria que ficar para depois. Agora teria que encontrar Letha antes que ela partisse do santuário. Lá estava ela e seus Espectros. O Anjo da Morte aparentava tranqüilidade, enquanto os Espectros preparavam-se para lutar contra o cavaleiro.

- Permitirei que se ausentem do Mundo Inferior por um dia inteiro, Espectros. Nem um minuto a mais.

Os Espectros olham pra ela ainda sem acreditar na ordem que receberam, e resolvem partir ao ver para onde a mão do Anjo da Morte seguia. Ela segurava o punho da espada de Hades.

- Precisamos conversar, Letha. – dizia Aioros assim que os Espectros já estavam a uma boa distancia. – Estamos precisando de todo o pessoal possível para enfrentar o desafio que fez aos deuses, e, no entanto, você não só matou Aldebaran como não o trouxe de volta a vida. Assim como Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Por quê?

- Eu lhes dei a vida. Sou a única dona dela para dar e tirar no momento que achar melhor. Não posso admitir que minhas ordens sejam contestadas por quem quer que seja.

- O punisse de outra forma então. O que estou dizendo é que ele poderia ter sido muito útil nesta batalha.

- Agora até os deuses do Olimpo entenderam o recado. O mesmo não posso dizer de você. – Letha o encarou e Aioros não resistiu, aproximou-se tanto que podia escutar sua respiração. Sem se abalar, concluiu – Aldebaran estará melhor onde está.

- Se acredita mesmo nisso então porque não me mata também?

Letha empurra Aioros até a pilastra em ruínas, saca a espada encostando a lâmina no pescoço dele:

- Bem que você está merecendo isso. É o meu mais insubordinado lacaio. – ela aspira fortemente assim que algumas gotas de sangue escorregam pela lâmina – Seu sangue tem um cheiro tão doce. Ele me atrai. Faz sentir desejo em provar cada gota sem desperdiçar.

- Então prove. – Aioros estava tão perto que podia escutar cada ruído. A máscara parecia dificultar a respiração de Letha. Removeu-a de seu rosto sem nenhum obstáculo, deixando-a cair no chão.

Letha retira a espada do pescoço dele, e fica parada, apenas observando a gota de sangue escorrer pelo pescoço, como se estivesse hipnotizada. Sem reter mais seus desejos, ela lambe cada gota até chegar o ponto de origem dela, detendo-se ali. Cada segundo desejava sugar com mais força, mas o furo era tão ínfimo que teria que morder para ter mais daquele saboroso líquido viscoso. Afastou-se tentando não seguir com seus impulsos. Aioros fitava os olhos de Letha que continuavam fixos no local que acabara de abandonar. Ela era tão linda. Como um ser que matou um de seus companheiros a sangue frio podia ter uma expressão facial tão alheia aos infortúnios? Como ela podia parecer tão inocente com aquele rosto delicado e vivendo no inferno? Não agüentando mais reprimir o desejo de tomar aqueles lábios, beijou a com paixão. Sua mão livre agora segurava a nuca de Letha para aprofundar mais o beijo, enquanto que seu braço fazia o corpo dela encaixar-se com seu em um forte abraço. Todo seu ser agitava-se com a consumação de seu desejo. Girou o corpo trazendo Letha consigo, e prensando-a contra a pilastra. Sua mão agora percorria lentamente da nuca, passando pelo colo, e detendo-se em seu seio direito, massageando. Aioros gemeu em seus lábios ao sentir seu baixo ventre implorar para fazer ali mesmo o que uma mulher e um homem fazem entre quatro paredes. Abandonou os lábios dela dando leves beijos demorados pelo queixo. Ia descendo lentamente até chegar próximo de onde sua mão movimentava-se. Erguia-se ao poucos até alcançar o lóbulo da orelha, onde anunciava abertamente seu amor por ela em meio a leves mordidas naquela área. Com a voz entrecortada pela paixão que crescia a cada instante, Aioros pegou sua mão levando-a até seu peito:

- Sinta as batidas do meu coração. Ele bate rápido por você. É a prova viva do quanto te amo. – Aioros tocou no peito de Letha, e logo seus olhos arregalaram, e dando alguns passos para trás – Não sinto nem uma sequer batida do seu coração. Isso é impossível.

- Consegue entender agora a nossas diferenças, sagitário? – a pergunta de Letha mais parecia uma demonstração do que era óbvio do simplesmente uma pergunta. Era algo tão vazio, sem sentimentos.

- Espere! Senti uma fraca batida. Agora entendo. As batidas de seu coração é o oposto das batidas de Phebe. Ela precisa que seu sangue percorra seu corpo com uma rapidez anormal para poder cicatrizar suas feridas mais rápido. O seu metabolismo tem que ser lento, para poder trazer os mortos a vida sem arriscar perder muito sangue. Quando você bebe sangue, é como se fosse um remédio que cura qualquer ferida. Por esse motivo que meu cosmo não pôde te curar.

- Sugiro que aproveitem seus últimos dias de vida, cavaleiro de Athena. Dei a todos uma segunda chance. Se fizeram bom uso de minha benevolência ou não pouco me importa. Quando retornarem ao País dos Mortos, espero que não me incomodem com suas lamurias novamente.

Letha deu as costas a Aioros, pegando sua máscara e recolocando no rosto seguiu seu caminho, deixando para trás o cavaleiro de sagitário, sozinho com seus tormentos. Não muito longe dali, fica de frente com Phebe que parou de subir correndo a escadaria ao avistá-la. Com a mão no punho da espada de Hades, Letha a encara dizendo:

- Essa espada pode não te matar, morta-viva, mas a deixaria amaldiçoada. Procure não se esquecer disso quando chegar à hora. – continuou seu caminho quando Phebe deu-lhe passagem, e sem olhar para ela – Aproveitem o pouco tempo que lhes resta agora. Os mortais nunca estão satisfeitos com nada. Faça um festejo fúnebre com todas as honras. E aconselhe os cavaleiros a rezarem para o deus do País dos Mortos, pedindo clemência.

Letha seguiu seu caminho. Phebe a observou até perdê-la de vista, tendo a sensação que seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. Mas tinha que se controlar, pois logo a frente estava uma pessoa completamente arrasada, precisando de seu ombro amigo.

Continua...

* * *

Olá, pessoal. Para alguns leitores que tiveram a dificuldade de acompanhar a historia até agora por causa do meu sumiço, e por esse motivo se perderam um pouco por causa dos inúmeros personagens, darei uma breve explicação. Letha não é o verdadeiro nome do Anjo da Morte, foi o nome dado pelo Sacerdote. Lady Syf foi o nome dado pela mãe dela quando ela saiu do País dos Mortos. O nome Agnar foi dato pela mãe dele (que também é a mãe de Letha, afinal, ambos são irmãos gêmeos) e Tyr foi o nome que Hades deu a ele (Agnar que deveria viver no Mundo Inferior).

Explicado essa parte, vamos entrar em outro assunto: Essa fic está chegando muito próximo do fim. Talvez o último capítulo saia junto com as outras fics que também estou pensando em terminar. To pensando em dar um tempo, tipo uma aposentadoria aos meus dedos hauhauhauhuhauhuah.

Obrigada a todos por ler essa historia, e a todos que comentaram.

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo.


	23. Capitulo XIII Fragmentos do passado

Um grande festejo fúnebre foi realizado para que os mortos pelos deuses gêmeos do Olímpio descansassem em paz. O prazo estipulado pelo Anjo da Morte para a batalha definitiva era muito curto para seguir as antigas tradições gregas, no entanto procuraram homenagear aqueles que lutaram com bravura na medida do possível. Aioria estava sempre ao lado de Marin, assim como Shura e Shina, Saga e Phebe. Kanon e Nysa davam toda atenção a Ítalo. Aioros e Mu eram os únicos que pareciam não compartilhar da mesma vontade de estar junto aos outros. Mas esse pequeno isolamento foi logo percebido pelos demais, que logo trataram de entretê-los. Não só a tristeza por perder tantos companheiros, Athena e as três crianças estava abatendo a todos. A incerteza do que o futuro lhes reservava estava clara na expressão facial de todos.

- Proponho a todos os presentes, que ajudemos Aioria, Shura e Mu quando esta batalha terminar. Mesmo que os três não estejam aqui para cuidar de suas filhas se tombarem perante o inimigo, e mesmo que o Anjo da Morte tenha dito que deveríamos esquecer as crianças, não é justo que elas continuem nas mãos de estranhos.

- Tem razão, Milo. Letha disse que não tinha ideia de quem era o responsável pelos raptos, nem o motivo de levar três crianças fruto de amazonas e cavaleiros. Fico pensando se Ítalo estará seguro sendo meu filho.

- Sei me cuidar sozinho, pai.

- Eu sei Ítalo, mas não quero que sua mãe fique preocupada com você. Muitas coisas podem acontecer nesta batalha...

Todos sabiam o que Kanon queria dizer. Aquela poderia ser a ultima batalha para todos, e mesmo que sobrevivesse, ninguém fazia ideia o que o Anjo da Morte estaria reservando para eles. Phebe levantou-se chamando a atenção de todos:

- Eu treinarei Dohko e Shion, mas posso continuar as buscas pelas crianças desaparecidas.

- Espere, Phebe. Eles são a reencarnações dos cavaleiros mais antigos e poderosos, mas não passam de crianças também e que tiveram suas vidas ameaçadas por pessoas que também não sabemos o motivo nem suas identidades. Eles podem correr perigo se houver algum descuido.

- Já parou para pensar, Saga, que os mesmos que raptaram as filhas de nossos companheiros podem ser os mesmos que tentaram raptar Shion e Dohko? Como não posso morrer não terei que ter receio de nada.

- Até mesmo você não está totalmente livre do Anjo da Morte, Phebe. Deve tomar muito cuidado.

O rumo daquela conversa estava deixando todos mais inquietos ainda, então Aioros levantou-se pronto para ir pra sua casa, quando Aioria o chamou.

- Sei que é difícil para você escutar o que todos falam sobre o Anjo da Morte, Aioros, mas você deve encarar a realidade. Ela é uma serva de Hades. Deu-nos a vida sabendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde os deuses iriam interferir no destino do nosso mundo. – Aioria percebeu o semblante triste do irmão e tentou argumentar – Você e ela pertencem a mundos diferentes, meu irmão. Tudo o que deve ter em mente agora é lutar para que outras pessoas possam continuar vivendo neste mundo que Athena tanto amou e lutou para que continuassem em paz. Devemos dar seguimento com os desejos de nossa deusa mesmo que ela não esteja mais conosco.

- Sou seu irmão mais velho, mas tenho agido como um garoto. Não era para você ficar aqui tentando colocar juízo na minha cabeça quando na verdade o que você mais gostaria de fazer neste momento era procurar sua filha desaparecida. Me desculpe, Aioria. Tentarei focar minha atenção na minha obrigação como irmão e como defensor de Athena.

- Quando esta batalha terminar, nós dois iremos procurar por Alisha e as outras duas meninas. Mas hoje não é o dia pra falarmos sobre esse assunto. Devemos nos juntar aos outros e não deixar o Mu continuar a remoer coisas que não tem como mudar. Foi uma fatalidade o fim das princesas de Asgard, e como o Anjo da Morte não as reviveu, tudo o que nos resta é vingar suas mortes.

Se juntando aos outros, os dois irmão ajudam nos relatos do passado, quando ainda eram aprendizes. Isso fez com que todos esquecessem o perigo iminente. O próprio Mu ajudava em alguns relatos, quando ainda estava aprendendo a dominar a telecinese. Todos riram de do ao relembrar um certo incidente, quando Mu estava praticando e derrubou uma rocha encima da cabeça de Shaka que estava meditando próximo a área de treinamento. Alguns comentavam a cara que Shaka tinha feito ao correr atrás de Mu dizendo que iria mandar ele para o Sei San Sara, e o jovem aprendiz de Áries se escondendo atrás do grande mestre. Aioria foi logo se metendo e contando da vez que Milo havia acertado uma pedra em uma relíquia que estava sendo transportada para o templo principal. Todos se lembravam desse episodio. Milo tinha jogado a culpa na primeira pessoa que viu na frente. Claro que o Grande Mestre não acreditou que seu pupilo Mu havia feito isso, e Milo acabou tendo que pagar com exercícios dobrados. Shura também entrou na roda para relatar o caso em que Mascara da Morte quebrou os dedos quando tentou socar Mu porque ele havia contado ao Grande Mestre o que ele andava fazendo com alguns cachorros de rua. Shura é que teve que apartar para que nenhum dos dois se machucasse seriamente. Tempos bons foram aqueles. Todos recordavam os bons momentos que passaram na presença do Grande Mestre. Apenas uma pessoa se sentia desconfortável com aquele assunto. Sem que ninguém percebesse, ele já havia se recolhido ao que restou do templo principal sem perceber que havia alguém vinha logo atrás dele.

- Eu sabia que viria para cá. Mas deve deixar os fantasmas do passado e se concentrar na sua missão.

- Acha que é fácil? Por mais que eu tente jamais me perdoarei. Nem mesmo Athena foi capaz de tirar essa amargura que me sufoca. Você nunca poderá entender o que sinto.

- Acha mesmo que não existe nada em minha longa vida que tenha me causado um grande arrependimento? Eu era muito jovem quando meu mundo foi destruído e morri. Quando Afrodite me deu uma segunda chance agarrei-me a ela com a intenção de vingança. Não faz ideia de quantos matei. Quando finalmente olhe para mim mesma, percebi que havia me tornado um monstro. Levei 600 anos para perceber que não era a deusa Afrodite que havia me transformado num ser impiedoso. Se não fosse por Dohko e Shion, continuaria levando a mesma vida de sempre. Eu tenho muitos mais com o que me arrepender que você, Saga. Mesmo assim, procuro fazer o meu melhor agora para compensar tudo o que fiz. É o mesmo que deve fazer agora.

- Desculpe-me, Phebe. Nunca passou por minha cabeça o que teria acontecido em sua vida. Você sempre fez muito mistério quanto ao seu passado.

- Não é mistério, Saga. É algo que não me orgulho, portanto deve ser esquecido para que possa me concentrar no meu atual dever. Você deve lutar por Athena e por todos que vivem neste mundo. É só nisso que você deve pensar.

- Terei isso em mente, assim como outras coisas. – Saga aproximou-se de Phebe, despindo-a – Terei este momento em minha mente até minha ultima fagulha de vida. Eu te amo, Phebe.

- Também te amo, Saga. – murmurava Phebe próximo aos lábios dele.

Ao consumarem o amor os dois tiveram certeza de que estariam selando um pacto que atravessaria muitas e muitas vidas. Phebe o procuraria por toda a eternidade pois havia finalmente encontrado sua alma gêmea. Quanto a Saga, este faria de tudo para que o Anjo da Morte jamais fizesse mal a Phebe. Nem que para isso tivesse que garantir que o Anjo da Morte voltasse para Hades para nuca mais voltar.

Ao ver Saga adormecido, levantou-se e procurou avistar quem ainda estava reunido próximo a fogueira. Apenas Aioros, Shaka e Um se encontravam ali. Os outros deveriam estar se despedindo de seu amor. Pensar nessa palavra a fazia lembrar que aquela noite seria a ultima deles. Não pôde evitar as lagrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. Não sabia o que faria se algo acontecesse com Saga. Não queria voltar a passar por toda aquela solidão que era sempre frequente em sua vida imortal.

Mundo Inferior

Todos estavam muito agitados com as vésperas da batalha. Faltava apenas poucas horas para eles chegarem ao santuário onde seus destinos incertos o aguardavam. Tinham certeza que não voltariam a pisar no Mundo Inferior com suas próprias pernas. O Sacerdote era o que aparentava mais ansioso com o desenrolar dessa batalha que poderia representar o fim tanto para o mundo dos vivos e quem sabe do Mundo Inferior também. Ele vai até os aposentos de Letha, e a encontra cobrindo seu corpo com a armadura sem nenhuma pressa. Ele a ajuda a colocar suas ultimas partes da armadura.

- Está em desvantagem numérica e de força, Letha. Não seria melhor levar o... ?

- Não levarei o medalhão, Ixion. Sei que minhas forças não estão completamente restauradas, mas vencerei os deuses do Olimpo. Sem o medalhão, Asgard sucumbirá à falta das orações de Hilda.

- Deveria ter ressuscitado ela. Assim não estaria em desvantagem...

- Ela me deveria sua alma e eu compraria guerra com os deuses do norte.

Quando o Sacerdote afastou para pegar o cálice que havia posto encima da mesa, Letha já o ameaçava com a espada de Hades.

- Já me cansei desse joguinho dos deuses, e de você me escondendo alguns fatos. Não me importo com as filhas daqueles cavaleiros, mas sei que você sabe de algo. Chegou o momento de falar, Sacerdote.

- Seria capaz de tirar a minha vida, Letha? Matar aquele quem cuidou de você nos momentos que mais precisou, teria mesmo coragem de fazer isso?

- Sabe que na minha condição eu não conto com isso que os humanos chamam de amizade. Você já me foi muito útil, e poderá continuar sendo se falar aquilo que sabe.

- Quanto as crianças raptadas tenho apenas uma intuição, nada de concreto. Mas há algo que tem me incomodado estes dias. Um sonho que tenho de uns tempos pra cá. Lembra-se daquele lugar onde estava esta armadura?

Letha embainhou a espada de Hades e foi ao tal lugar sendo acompanhada pelo Sacerdote. Ao chegarem no lugar inóspito procuram qualquer coisa que pudesse servir como pista. Não sabiam o que estavam procurando, e por isso, estava difícil. Até que algo atraiu a atenção do Sacerdote.

- Esta parede... há algo peculiar nela. Parece que ela foi construída depois... – subitamente o Sacerdote sentiu um calafrio e um mau pressentimento - Senhora, seja o que for que tenha ai dentro, talvez seja melhor deixar lacrado.

Letha não deu ouvido. Com um forte golpe, derrubou tudo aquilo. Quando a poeira baixou, puderam perceber que havia varias prateleiras e nelas tinham manuscritos. Logo, duas espadas vieram em sua direção, e se encaixando nas caneleiras de sua armadura. Ela retira as duas espadas e percebe que uma tinha a lamina de tom avermelhado, e a outra tinha um tom azulado. Elas emitiam um brilho incomum, como se estivessem vivas. Eram pequenas, e não parecia ser tão perigosas. Depois de analisá-las, Letha viu algo mais a sua frente. Uma tumba. Havia uma escritura que só ela conseguia ler:

"Aqui jaz o mortal que levou o amor de uma deusa. Sua alma será guiada por toda a eternidade, e seu corpo jamais apodrecerá".

Quando Letha toca na tumba, com a intenção de abri-la teve uma sensação estranha e viu algumas imagens como um relâmpago. Um homem alto, atlético e de uma beleza extraordinária caindo ao chão com o toque de uma mulher de longos cabelos negros. Afastou-se imediatamente deixando o Sacerdote preocupado.

- A guerra já vai começar. – pronunciou tentado disfarçar seu tormento. Aquela tumba devia ter alguma ligação ao que Hermes falou.

Escondido entre as sombras, o ser que observava em sigilo fora surpreendido pela voz de uma mulher:

- Eu tinha certeza que você ajudaria o Anjo da Morte, Deus do Sono.

- Eu apenas indiquei uma saída ao Sacerdote durante seu sono, e Letha fez o restante. Mas já que fui descoberto pela deusa da justiça... Qual será o meu castigo?

- Não comentarei nada aos demais devido a um segredo que guarda. Acho justo que ela use estas espadas na luta já que ficou tanto tempo sem seu medalhão e pretende lutar sem ele, o que tirará toda sua vantagem sobre seus oponentes... O que me intriga é essa decisão que tomou.

- Tudo o que Letha quer agora é descobrir sobre seu passado, Têmis, nem que pra isso ela tenha que fazer um por um dos deuses passar por tudo o que passou nesses dois séculos.

- Sua proximidade com os mortais está fazendo cometer os mesmos erros deles. Talvez a minha decisão de obrigá-la a viver também entre os mortais tenha sido um erro... O que acontecerá quando ela descobrir tudo?

- Se nenhum mortal mencionar seu verdadeiro nome, nada mudará... Vocês do Olimpo são os culpados desse clima de incertezas. Enquanto ela era útil aos demais deuses e que ela aceitava a proteção de Hades, todos vocês a toleravam. Agora a temem.

- Ela era muito instável, suas ações mostraram isso. Devido a tantos conhecimentos que adquiriu em tão pouco tempo, sua mente estava ensandecendo. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para que se voltasse contra os deuses do Olimpo.

Santuário

- Aqui estamos, e nem mesmo um Espectro apareceu para ajudá-los, cavaleiros. Agora entendem como os seres do Mundo Inferior são a escória. Suas palavras não valem nada.

- E vocês do Olimpo tomam conclusões precipitadas. Jamais mancharia o nome de meu senhor com a covardia de minha ausência em uma batalha... Vejo que estão tão confiantes da vitória que trouxeram poucos lacaios.

- Vou fazer esta miserável pagar por este insulto.

- Não, Oríon. Logo ela perceberá que o tabuleiro não foi completamente posto.

- Veja minha querida irmã. O Anjo da Morte diz que estamos confiantes demais, no entanto, ela mesma está cometendo um grande erro. Sem o medalhão a espada de do imperador do país dos mortos seria a única vantagem nessa batalha. E ela não trouxe a espada consigo.

No lugar das antigas trombetas ou gritos de guerra surgiu apenas o ataque dos Espectros, que pareciam impacientes com o resultado daquela batalha. Logo os cavaleiros seguiram a iniciativa deles e tudo o que se podia ver era o choque da cosmo energias de ambos os lados. O chão parecia tremer a cada golpe desferido. Em pouco tempo, os adversários se afastavam com seus oponentes procurando mais espaço para agir sem esbarrar em seus companheiros.

Letha esperava encontrar facilmente o deus Apolo, ou a deusa Ártemis. Tudo o que podia ver era um espetáculo tenebroso para pessoas comuns. O ar exalava um cheiro que a agradava muito. Todavia não devia pensar nisso. Deveria encontrar os lideres daquela batalha. Sem eles, a vitória seria certa.

- Finalmente nos encontramos no campo de batalha. Ensinar-lhe-ei onde é seu lugar...

- Não desperdiçarei meu tempo com lacaios.

Letha atravessou o peito de Órion com o punho. Ele, mesmo surpreso com a força daquele ataque, contra atacou com uma forte joelhada no ventre dela. Estava ferido, e mesmo assim reunia todo seu cosmo para um ataque final. O anjo da morte não conseguia se afastar dele. Ela deduziu que o cosmo dele estava mantendo-a prisioneira. Sorrindo certo da vitória ele diz:

- Pode ter conseguido me ferir mortalmente, mas não continuará viva para saborear essa pequena vitória. Eu acabarei com você, e minha deusa matará todos esses mortais idiotas que ousam levantar a mão contra os deuses.

No instante seguinte, Órion percebe que ela conseguiu escapar usando o teletransporte, levando consigo o coração dele, que tomba sem vida.

- Não posso gastar tanta energia usando o truque eu aprendi com Mu. Tenho que alcançar meu objetivo antes que seja tarde demais.

Em outros pontos, a batalha sangrenta seguia seu curso. Ambos os lados estavam perdendo, enquanto os deuses gêmeos apenas observavam sem levantar um único dedo.

Continua...

* * *

Até que enfim este foi o penultimo capitulo. No proximo todos saberão o resultado dessa batalha.

Não sei se todos que acompanham esta fic está sabendo, mas agora sou moderado do ID Fanfictions, um fórum de divulgação de fanfics e fanarts que visa aproximar leitores e autores. No meu profile e no que eu escrevo "A Assassina e o Cavaleiro" tem o link deste fórum. espero poder contar com vocês por lá.

Abrigada por acompanharem esta fic e se preparem para o ultimo capitulo. No final desta semana irei postar no ID Fanfictions o trailer do ultimo capitulo dessa fic para deixá-los ainda mais curiosos XD

Até o próximo capitulo pessoal.


End file.
